Super Fairy Tail
by kriss-chan
Summary: Natsu, Gray y Erza viven como civiles comunes y corrientes en un mundo en donde existen los superheroes y los villanos. una noche, mientras estaban en un viaje escolar, ven una estrella caer del cielo muy cerca de ellos y deciden seguirla. Lo que no se esperaban era que esa estrella cambiaria sus vidas para siempre. Accion, Romance, Humor y Drama (NALU-GRUVIA-GALE-JERZA-ETC)
1. Chapter 1

**MAGNUM STELLA**

Dos adolescentes yacían sentados en un campo de pasto verde oscuro, debajo de un cielo negro y estrellado. La brisa refrescante chocaba en contra de ellos mientras discutían sonoramente.

\- GOLD TORMENT es definitivamente mejor: es más fuerte, más ágil, es genial y sobretodo tiene estilo. Puede vencer a LA ORCA si quiere… - decía el que estaba posicionado a la izquierda.

Su compañero, un joven alto, bien parecido y cabello de color negro azabache, miraba con atención, sorpresa e indignación a su amigo. No tardo ni dos segundos en contradecir lo que él le decía

-no digas estupideces soquete de quinta. Tú y yo somos conscientes de que LA ORCA tiene el poder más abismal entre todos los superhéroes conocidos….

-no me llames soquete, cerebro de esparrago…¿súper poder más abismal ¿ ¡más abismal mis calzoncillos!...—dijo completamente molesto levantando el dedo medio de su brazo derecho.

\- los vas a necesitar, mojón de m… -

-GRAY…—sonó una voz femenina completamente fría como si saliera de ultratumba—NATSU….

Ambos chicos temblaron al oír aquella voz que no parecía nada distante. Los dos voltearon y se encontraron con una figura enorme y oscura, que desgraciadamente les era muy conocida.

-¿qué están haciendo aquí y no en sus camas a estas horas? ¡¿eh?! Me tuve que despertar al notar su ausencia, saben muy bien que odio despertar a la mitad de la noche…y sobre todo… ¡¿qué haces con mi pijama favorita puesta, natsu?! – decía sombríamente la chica.

Ambos se desesperaron un poco al oírla tan drástica y oscuramente que, aunque titubeando, sabían que tenían que responder. Empezó natsu

-ve…veras, erza, me dio sed en medio de la agua… digo noche y llame a gray para que me acompañe al lago ¿verdad gray? Claro que si hermano… ¿ves? No es nada malo y por tu pijama.. bueno mientras tomaba agua del lago gray me empujó y me caí. Después de reírse fue a traerme algo q ponerme y…¿qué paso después gray? – dirigió su mirada a su amigo y lo miro como si de su respuesta dependiera su vida.

Gray, al ver la expresión impaciente en la cara de su interrogadora decidió responder de una buena vez.

-y cuando entre vi que estabas dormida plácidamente y muy cerca de ti estaba tu pijama ¡a mi alcance!. No quería hacer ruido, hubiera despertado a muchas personas si hubiera abierto los baúles y ¡no podía darle el mío! ¡Se iba a ensuciar! – dejo de narrar el azabache.

Erza, quien poseía un aura asesina con ganas de redimir su fuerza. Mirando a los chicos de la misma manera, se limitó a decir siete palabras

-tienen suerte que recién me haya despertado—ambos lo miraron con expresiones aliviadas – pero…cuando amanezca…acabare con ustedes. Ahora regresen al campamento y no natsu, no te escaparas en la mañana a vestirte.

Erza giró y se volvió a la cabaña que estaba todo este tiempo a sus espaldas, mientras los dos chicos se levantaban para seguirle el paso algo los detuvo de golpe a los tres. Del negro y despejado cielo se veía desplomar una estrella, a gran velocidad y sonido, la estrella se acercaba cada vez más hasta que, en un ligero parpadeo se escuchó resonantemente un impacto. No muy lejos de donde estaban los tres desvelantes se podía contemplar una luz celeste muy brillante.

Natsu se volteo para ver las reacciones de sus amigos y comprobar que no estaba alucinando. Y así fue, tanto ellos como él mismo estaban con la boca abierta. Podía ver como erza miraba la cabaña con la duda si los demás iban a despertar por el gran ruido pero no hubo señal alguna de que lo hayan escuchado. Solo ellos tres lo habían visto y oído. Solo ellos tres lo presenciaron. Lo que ocurrió después los hizo reaccionar del shock en el que se encontraban.

Un fresco viento golpeo fuertemente en contra de ellos, al punto de derribarlos.

-¿q…que fue eso? – decía titubeante gray con clara muestra de nerviosismo en su rostro.

-si supiera te lo hubiera dicho, imbécil – comentó natsu aun viendo absorto ese punto celeste

-hay que ir – erza, que hasta ese momento había estado callada e inmóvil como los otros ordenó – tenemos que ir y ver qué es lo que ha ocurrido.

-¡¿estás loca?!Esa cosa acaba de caer del cielo.¡¿alguna vez viste algo que cayó del cielo aquí..e..en wizarrding city?! ¡NO! Porque eso no es nada normal ¡cayó del cielo! Apóyame natsu – pidió

-erza, creo que gray tiene razón (extrañamente).es la primera vez que esto ocurre justo en frente de nosotros. Tal vez es solo una estrella fugaz que se salió de la cola de una constelación y fue a parar aquí.. –

-tu teoría es estúpida natsu. Si fuera una estrella común y corriente y… si impactara con la tierra habría fuego pero mira bien, natsu, no hay señal de llamas anaranjadas y aun no se expande. Eso es solo una cosa, una luz que ese objeto que cayó del cielo emana. Ha caído cerca del lago y si no quieren ir entonces quédense pero yo si voy a averiguar que es…. – aseguró demandante. Sin decir más avanzo a su destino sin esperar ser seguida.

-maldición… tenía que darte sed en la noche… - decía gray mientras cubría sus ojos con su mano derecha como si no pudiera procesar lo ocurrido

-¡no me eches la culpa!. Fue tu estúpida idea de empujarme al lago y decir que mojado no podía entrar a la cabaña… - respondió completamente ofendido natsu siguiendo a erza, lo mismo hacia gray

-¡yo no lo habría hecho si tú y tu estúpido trasero no se vieran tan graciosos siendo pateados! –

-¡tu cara es la que se verá graciosa siendo pateada…! –

-CÁLLENSE –

-sí erza –respondieron gray y natsu temerosa y unísonamente

-Es aquí- aviso a sus amigos que se la habían pasado el tiempo en mirar a otros lado excepto al frente. Al escuchar a su amiga giraron la cabeza y lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta.

No muy lejos de ellos, justo al lado del lago en medio de un cráter gigante que había acabado con la mayoría de árboles que hace menos de media hora gray y natsu habían estado sentados, se encontraba esa misteriosa luz. No dudaron en acercarse más, querían verlo más de cerca, además ya era muy tarde para volverse y fingir que no había ocurrido absolutamente nada.

En cuanto llegaron a las orillas del cráter pudieron distinguir que es lo que había adentro. No era una gran piedra negra como pensaban, sino algo con apariencia un poco más metálica como una gran esfera de un marrón tan intenso, y, que de sus grietas surgía esa extraña luz celeste.

-¿Qué…que creen que sea? –pregunto inseguramente erza. – ¿Creen…que debamos entrar más?—sin que erza se diera cuenta, los dos chicos se habían adelantado y ya estaban de pie junto a esa extraña esfera. Con inseguridad les siguió el paso.

-¿qué piensas que es...yo creo que es la nave de vegeta...? –

-no seas estúpido natsu… la nave de vegeta es blanca y esta es marrón – dijo mientras miraba pensativamente aquella esfera

-los dos son unos idiotas. Parece que hay algo dentro de esto. Cualquier cosa que sea emana esta hermosa luz – dijo pasando su mano por entre la luz

-al parecer no tiene abridor ni cerrojo. a ver si lo descubrimos con una patada…. –

-¡gray no! – gritaron erza y natsu para detenerlo pero ya era tarde.

Cuando grey pateo la esfera marrón un viento sumamente fuerte, que los empujo a varios metros del objeto, salió cuando este se abría. Ya en el suelo los tres podían divisar muy bien que es lo que aquella esfera les guardó. Adentro se encontraban seis hermosos frascos de diferentes colores sentados sobre lo que parecía ser un mantel aterciopelado de color zafiro, las paredes a su alrededor emanaban esa luz que a erza tanto le llamaba la atención.

Ni bien el viento dejo de sentirse los tres se levantaron precipitadamente y casi al mismo tiempo llegaron donde estaban los frascos.

-¿Qué se supone que son estas cosas? – pregunto gray mientras introducía su mano hasta dentro de la esfera para poder sacar uno de eso frascos pero antes de que lo lograra erza lo detuvo

-ya hiciste suficiente gray. Es mejor que nos dejes el resto a nosotros – ordeno erza. Gray no dijo nada solo asintió con una expresión desesperada en el rostro.

-entonces hazlo ya, enserio quiero saber qué es lo que es – respondió cruzado de brazos

Erza sin más que hacer introdujo su brazo al centro para poder obtener un frasco que le llamo la atención, uno gris. Y natsu, que había seguido los pasos de erza había hecho lo mismo pero con uno de color rojo. Gray, a pesar de las advertencias de erza aun así hizo lo mismo y escogió uno de color celeste cristalino.

-son hermosos…. –menciono erza mientras sostenía dos frascos. Había tomado otro que le gusto bastante, este tenía un color transparente. Gray y natsu aún seguían absortos en sus respectivos frascos.

-parece que hay algún tipo de líquido adentro. Que les parece si lo abrimos los tres al mismo tiempo solo para ver no las beberemos – dijo para tranquilizar a erza que pareció haberle preocupado su idea, aun así asintió.

-me parece bien, ¿gray?

-hagámoslo—

Los tres colocaron sus manos sobre la cubierta de los frascos. Natsu empezó una cuenta regresiva.

-Al cuenta de tres…1….2….3…-

Y los tres destaparon los frascos. Una gran ola de humo rojo, celeste, blanco y gris salieron de los frascos. El humo rojo entro por la nariz de natsu ahogándolo completamente y desmayándolo. Erza y gray se giraron para ayudar al instante pero el humo celeste había cubierto por completo el cuerpo de gray dejándolo tendido en el piso, inmóvil. Erza desesperada por el hecho de que sus dos amigos parecían estar muertos y también por saber que a ella también le iba a suceder lo mismo, en un movimiento rápido sostuvo los dos cuerpos inertes decidida a escapar pero fue muy tarde. El humo gris golpeo tan fuerte el corazón de erza que vomito sangre y el humo blanco, al contrario del gris, la golpeó fuertemente en la espalda haciéndola quedar inconsciente. Y ahí quedaron los tres, tendidos en el piso, frascos vacíos a su costado y sin alguna señal de que aún seguían vivos.

Natsu abría lentamente los ojos. Todo se veía borroso y le dolía mucho el tórax. ¿Qué había sucedido esa noche? Solo recordaba esa luz celeste y esa esfera marrón…esos frascos….el humo rojo. Abrió sus ojos completamente y se levantó de golpe. No podía creer lo que veía. El cráter ya no estaba, debajo de él solo había pasto verde. Miró alrededor para poder ubicarse. Habrá sido solo un sueño? NO. El dolor había sido demasiado real como para haber sido un sueño. Giró exasperado para ver a sus amigos y se volvió a sorprender. Erza y gray estaban tendidos en el piso al parecer durmiendo ya que podía escucharlos respirar, pero, algo ocurrió con erza.

Su amiga, una chica realmente guapa y muy inteligente de hermosa cabellera castaña larga y ojos marrones, ya no era totalmente la misma, ahora su cabello….. era de color rojo, un rojo muy intenso y fuerte casi como la sangre.

Gray se empezaba a recuperar, pocos segundos después ya estaba de pie junto a erza. Miro a natsu y se quedó helado. Natsu pareció ver que una mueca graciosa se formaba en la cara de gray como si fuera a reírse y al mismo tiempo luchaba por mantener la seriedad.

-que me vez a mi mira a erza – le grito aun preocupado por su amiga

Gray volteo para evitar la risa y al hacerlo, una expresión de miedo y sorpresa adornaron su rostro. Volvió la vista a natsu, después a erza como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

-Natsu…tus gafas – dijo como un susurro

-están aquí – respondió natsu llevando su mano para buscar su gafas y nunca las encontró. Volteo al piso y ahí estaban rotas a más de dos metros de él. Eso no podía ser posible, natsu había llevado gafas desde que era pequeño, no podía ver bien sin ellas y ahora contemplaba todo perfectamente. Se tocó un poco más la cara para comprobar lo que pasaba y una vez más sus gafas no estaban. – e….el cabello de erza es rojo co….como pudo pasar esto…..la piedra ya no está ni los frascos…

-el tuyo es rosado… -dijo gray sombríamente mientras estaba al lado de erza sentado atendiéndola

-qué – pregunto natsu confuso

-tu cabello…es rosado – natsu no lo pensó dos veces y se quitó un mechón pelo, efectivamente, era rosado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Él siempre tuvo el cabello de color marrón ahora es rosado… y gray era el único que al parecer no sufrió cambio alguno. ¿Qué le había pasado a él? ¿Qué había sido esa extraña esfera y a donde se fue? ¿Qué había sido ese humo rojo? Todas las preguntas empezaban a llegar a su cabeza y desesperado miró a gray y este le devolvió la mirada fríamente.

-¿qué…qué está pasando aquí? –

-no estoy muy seguro, pero…solo sé que esa cosa que vimos hace unas cuantas horas fue el responsable de lo que te paso a ti y a erza. Tenemos suerte de que aún no haya amanecido. No tendríamos como explicar esto a los demás. Ven tenemos que ayudar a erza rápido.—impuso gray.

-¡¿no planeas contarle lo sucedido al profesor?! Puede que él sepa lo que sucede. SÍ. Puede ser una reacción alérgica de la que sufrimos erza y yo. PORSUPUESTO…..

-las alergias no te devuelven la vista natsu REACCIONA –

-tú eres el que no quiere recibir ayuda. CLARO a ti no te paso absolutamente nada. NADA.

-CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ—

Gray se levantó rápidamente para propinarle un golpe a natsu que este último detuvo con gran facilidad, sin embargo ni bien entro en contacto con él sintió un gran dolor, como si su piel fuera a deshacerse. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que gray también hacia el mismo gesto de dolor, así que ambos se separaron mirándose pasmadamente como si no creyeran lo que acaba de pasar.

-estas helado-

-y tú quemas… -

-¿Qué…qué ha ocurrido? – decía a duras penas erza, que trataba de ponerse de pie. Gray y natsu, ni bien vieron el estado de su amiga, fueron a socorrerla.

-erza dime cuantos dedos ves – pregunto gray levantando su mano en frente de ella.

-hay…3..—respondió débilmente

-bueno. Al menos puede ver bien. Erza…dinos ¿Cómo es que te sientes?, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió? – preguntó natsu un poco desesperado.

Erza, primeramente para tranquilizarlos, les dijo que solo sentía un poco de dolor en la espalda. Después empezó a relatar lo que había ocurrido con ellos y con los frascos hace menos de dos horas. Aún sorprendidos, natsu le contó de los cambios en él y erza, de lo cual esta última aún no se había percatado. El cambio de apariencia no le había importado mucho pero si la había sorprendido bastante. Gray y natsu notaron que ella estaba más preocupada en otra cosa, no paraba de caminar y divisar algo a lo lejos, cerca del campamento.

-mag…magnum Stella…sí…creo que sí se llamaba – susurro erza. Ambos chicos la miraron confundidos – estaba inscrito en la esfera…justo en frente de mí… - natsu abrió los ojos como platos, había recordado algo.

-ahora que lo mencionas…había cosas inscritas en los frascos…fire….fire force…sí era alg…..AHH – sin saber por qué, su brazo empezó a arder; poco después su pierna se incendió

-que estas esperando rueda en el piso – le grito erza mientras corría a ayudarlo, sin embargo gray se quedó tieso como un árbol.

Lo había visto, ahora lo analizaba. Gray recordó que en su frasco estaba inscrito ICE FORCE. Y, cuando natsu dijo esas dos palabras de su brazo empezó a brotar fuego. ¿Qué pasaría si él hacía lo mismo? Gray posiciono sus dos manos juntas en dirección a natsu y…justo antes de que erza llegara…

-¡ICE FORCE! – grito gray. Un rayo de hielo débil Salió disparado de las palmas de sus manos en dirección a natsu y desapareció junto con las llamas del brazo de este. Pocos segundos después, la pierna de natsu dejo de flamear pero no había rastros de herida o quemaduras. Solo la pijama de erza era la arruinada.

Erza se había quedado completamente quieta por un rato, al ver que natsu se podía levantar solo; y al parecer quedó ileso a excepción de su brazo que parecía haber sufrido un ataque , se tranquilizó un poco.

-tú acabas de hacer hielo EN PLENO VERANO ¿co…cómo lo has hecho? – pregunto natsu, haciendo un gesto entre la desesperación y la sorpresa.

-no..se….yo….pero…..FUE INCREIBLE, ASOMBROSO, fue como si… como si me sintiera realmente capaz de…de…¡ICE FORCE! – gray apunto con su mano a un árbol cerca de él que, después del ataque quedo una gran parte congelada. – oh sí…usare estos poderes para el bien….puede que golpee a Stoo…

-GRAY…repite lo que acabas de decir – ordenó erza demandante, al parecer había reaccionado a las palabras de gray.

-mmm…¿golpear a stoo? –respondió dudoso

-no, lo otro. –

-mmm..ah sí lo de utilizar los poderes para el bien…ESPERA erza yo no me refiero a ser superhéroe ni nada por el estilo solo lo decía para patear el trasero de stoo irenzo, eso es hacer el bien

-yo también le quiero patear el trasero a irenzo. Ese pedazo de basura me las pagara por haberme hecho la vida imposible todo este tiempo. VAMOS GRAY AYUDAME A CONTROLAR ESTE PODER.

-¡YA RUGISTE HERMANO!

-espérense un rato más, chicos, aún hay algo que tenemos que hablar… - dijo erza, pero gray ni natsu parecían escucharle – cálmense… - volvió a repetir aun sin respuesta. Gray y natsu estaban muy entretenidos tratando de hacer fuego y hielo – cal…calmen…HE DICHO QUE SE CALLEN….STAAAAARKE FOOOOOORCE … - erza golpeó con tal fuerza el piso que hizo una grieta que paso por en medio de los dos chicos, poco después el suelo se partió por la mitad separando a gray y natsu

-que mierda…E..ERZA POR POCO Y NOS MATAS – le grito natsu algo tembloroso.

Erza había recuperado la calma después de ese golpe. Gray tenía razón, se sentía realmente bien utilizar el poder. Fuego, hielo y súper fuerza. Esos frascos contenían esos poderes y el que los abriera seria quien los reciba. No sabían si sentirse afortunados o desdichados, tal vez poseían poderes pero, si aceptan proteger su ciudad su vida ya no sería tan normal como lo era hasta ese momento.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta el cielo ya se había aclarado por completo, parecían ser cerca de las siete a.m. el calor ya se sentía y los rayos del sol cegaban. Al parecer erza fue la única que sintió la temperatura ya que los demás no mostraban molestias.

-tenemos que regresar al campamento, recuerden que partimos a las ocho….no parece faltar mucho – sugirió erza mientras miraba el cielo

-EN ABSOLUTO, YO NO REGRESO AHÍ POR MÁS QUE ME CORONEN REY DEL MUNDO… tengo el cabello rosa y una pijama fucsia. ¿Qué les voy a decir? _Sí profesorcito me fui a teñir el pelo de color rosa en medio del bosque_ TÚ TAMPOCO PODRIAS EXPLICARLO – gritaba natsu completamente molesto, a tal punto que parecía estar humeando

-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de acabar esto – menciono gray tranquilamente como si no le importara mucho

Los tres se quedaron pensando en una manera para poder ocultar los notables cambios ocurridos en ellos, hasta que gray hablo.

-y si se ponen barro en la cabeza…-opinó gray

 _-_ cállate –le respondieron natsu y erza.

 _Si despertamos los poderes pronunciando palabras…tal vez se disipan si lo decimos…claropensaba erza._ Se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a sus amigos, y sin esperar más pronunció: DISPEL

Natsu y gray la miraban boquiabiertos. El cabello de erza volvía a la normalidad y parecía que su apariencia lucía un poco más vulnerable. Natsu totalmente esperanzado hizo lo mismo y él también volvió a la normalidad, claro que apenas podía ver bien, no tuvo de otra que buscar sus gafas rotas. Gray, al contrario de los dos no parecía preocupado en pronunciar aquella palabra. Erza al notar la frescura y falta de tacto que poseía el azabache lo amenazo con usar su poder para masacrarlo hasta que dejara de sentir su columna vertebral, de esa manera lo convenció rápidamente.

Al volver a la normalidad, gray y natsu empezaron a sentir la alta temperatura. Y no tuvieron de otra que volver al campamento, posiblemente ya se les hacía tarde. Así que sin más que hacer en ese lugar regresaron a su cabaña.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros lacios llevaba un megáfono consigo y una lista en su mano.

\- Arla sonzu.…robert scout…erza Scarlet…erza Scarlet –llamaba el profesor con su megáfono. Giraba la cabeza en busca de esa persona y no la encontró, cosa que para él era muy extraño. – ¿Alguien sabe dónde está erza-nari? – pregunto fuerte y resonantemente con el megáfono. – Heartfilia.. Tu eres amiga suya. Ve a buscarla. AHORA-nari

Una joven de hermoso cabello rubio, largo y lacio respondió asintiendo sorpresiva y temerosamente. Sin esperar a que le griten de nuevo corrió a buscarla y decidió empezar por el lago.

En su camino se dio la grata sorpresa de encontrarla pero no solo a ella sino también a gray y a natsu…con ropa de mujer, decidió dejar de lado eso y hablarles rápidamente

-Erza al fin te encuentro...y a ustedes también….pero tienen que regresar rápido. El profesor Visdy se ve algo molesto. Y además…que paso con ustedes están totalmente sucios…

-te explicaremos después Lucy ahora vamos – le dijo natsu empujándola para volver. Gray y erza se habían adelantado.

Los cuatro habían llegado y Visdy se dio cuenta pero no solo él. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban mirándolos, unos con expresiones preocupadas, otros apunto de reírse y el resto simplemente miraba por curiosidad

-¡¿se puede saber a dónde se han metido-nari?! – pregunto con voz requintadora

-lo siento profesor, fue mi culpa. Yo me are responsable de todo. Yo fui quien les pidió que me acompañen al lago para poder beber agua –mintió erza con la cabeza baja. Gray y natsu sabían que no podían meterse y decir la verdad. No tendrían como acabar, ni empezar.

-eso ya lo veremos en la escuela. Ahora vayan a empacar sus cosas, partimos en 15 minutos.

Los cuatro asintieron y se volvieron a la cabaña pero a Lucy algo se lo impedía. Natsu estaba oculto detrás de ella, tratando de seguir sus movimientos.

-¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿camina normal quieres?—le decía Lucy notablemente incomoda. Le era difícil caminar con tal bulto atrás de ella.

-no, no quiero si alguien me ve mi reputación se irá a la basura y el estúpido de stoo me molestara toda la vida –

-de que reputación hablas. Si sigues escondido detrás de una chica tu orgullo de hombre será el que se vaya a la basura – al escuchar esto último natsu se paró rápidamente y con un gesto de _tienes razón_ caminódirecto a la cabaña con esperanzas que nadie se diera cuenta.

-oye Dragneel que bonito te queda el rosado. Dime, ¿es tu color favorito? – se escuchó una voz soberbia gritar acompañada de muchas rizas. Ese era stoo irenzo, un chico rubio de ojos verdes y (lamentablemente) bien parecido.

-natsu, no le hagas caso, solo ve adentro y vístete – le decía lucy mientras lo empujaba a que pasara pero natsu tenía sus manos puestas en los bordes de la puerta que impedía que el pasara por más que lo empujara.

Natsu decidió no decir absolutamente nada, ya era suficiente con que le ridiculizara en frente de la clase pero a lo lejos escuchó que una chica callaba a stoo irenzo. Conocía la dulce voz de esa chica. Lo que escucho después le hizo vacilar y cedió al octavo empujón que Lucy le propinaba y entro a la cabaña.

Pasaron cerca de seis minutos y los tres poseedores de alguna fuerza salieron de la cabaña ya listos para partir. Los minutos restantes hasta la salida, transcurso de viaje y llegada se la pasaron cuchicheando acerca del incidente de natsu, sin duda cuando regresen a clases será lo primero que se esparcirá por toda la secundaria.


	2. DISPEL NO FUNCIONA

Habían pasado tres días desde que erza, gray y natsu se toparon con la extraña estrella que calló del cielo. Ahora natsu estaba a la mitad de su última semana de vacaciones ya que dentro de unos cuantos días empezaría su quinto año de secundaria en la escuela FAIRY TAIL de Wizarding city.

La ciudad de Wizarding era muy pequeña en comparación con sus ciudades vecinas (pero si muy moderna) por lo cual siempre paso desapercibida por entes que causaban daños a sus adyacentes y nunca tuvo un solo súper héroe que velara por su seguridad, de eso natsu era muy consciente y (desde aquel día) no paraba de preguntarse si ya era la hora de su ciudad. Si la principal razón por la que esa estrella cayo fue porque se acercaba algo malo, tal vez…ya no existiría la paz en Wizarding que siempre se ha mantenido tranquila….almenos desde aquel día..

-ahhh no puede ser… - se dijo natsu. Se giró ciento ochenta grados hasta el lado izquierdo de su cama sin soltar su almohada pegada a su cara perdiéndose la vista un cielo oscuro iluminado por la luna llena.

No podía creer lo que le pasaba. Ese extraño poder que le fue concebido sin duda le estaba torturando la mente: su cuerpo se transformaba de un segundo a otro, a veces se quedaba así por horas y otras se iba sin que él se diera cuenta, hubo ocasiones en las que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba (quemando así la mitad de su habitación) la solución de erza que creyó un milagro en ese momento ahora lo veía como una idea totalmente descabellada que no servía para nada. Al pronunciar DISPEL no ocurre absolutamente nada, hasta llego a pensar que el poder tenía tiempo límite.

Pero ¿Cuánto duraba el tiempo límite? Toda su cabeza ya no tenía espacio para más pensamientos….¿estarían gray y erza sintiéndose de la misma manera? pero aun si obtenía esa respuesta una duda mucho más grande lo consumía y lo mantenía nervioso y algo aterrorizado ¿por qué ellos y no otra persona u otra ciudad? ¿Será que volverá aquel infierno de hace 9 años?... Cualquier cosa… pero menos eso. Aun con todos los problemas en los que pensar natsu consiguió caer profundamente dormido esperando a que algo bueno resulte de todo esto.

A la mañana siguiente erza lo había llamado temprano, cerca de las 7:45 am arruinando su efímero sueño, y no solo a él, gray también estaba más que invitado. Después de vestirse salió de su casa a las ocho en punto procurando no despertar a su padre (igual sabía que eso era imposible) y se dirigió a la casa de gray donde sería la "reunión" que su amiga había organizado.

El hogar del azabache no estaba lejos, al contrario eran vecinos, solo bastaba con caminar hacia el frente y ya se encontraba delante de la gran y vistosa puerta de la elegante casa de gray. Apretó el botón del timbre que yacía debajo de una placa dorada que tenía inscrito "familia Fullbuster", una melodía resonaba tintineante y hasta un poco irritable, la puerta se abrió de repente

-ah, eres tú…. pasa hay leche en la cocina – dijo un cansado gray que aparentemente recién acababa de despertar. Tenía grandes ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en días y se veía más pálido de lo normal. Al verlo no pudo evitar pensar que a él también le estaba yendo tan mal como a él o incluso peor.

-ehmm…te ves horrible – dijo natsu.

Gray volteo a verlo con un gran gesto de disgusto impregnado en su cara que junto con sus ojeras profundas y tez pálida se parecía mucho a la señora Smith, una viejita gruñona que vivía al lado del restaurante del papá de natsu. Este se rió

-ja…ja…muy gracioso sí ….Tu también das asco ¡mírate! ¿Eso es maquillaje? Veo que te gusto ser mujer por un día—dijo gray

\- cállate. Esto es solo un polvo que me dio papá cuando me veía como tú te ves ahora. Él me dijo que me lo pusiera para que no se vea tan mal mi cara o algo así….

-natsu…eso es maquillaje…- natsu estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa de gray que resonaba por cada lado de la casa.

Natsu se fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de leche ya que se le olvido desayunar y mientras caminaba gray se fue a abrirle la puerta al visitante

-ah, eres tú…. hay un pedazo de pastel de fresa en la cocina – volvió a decir desganado. Parecía como si el timbre fuera el que lo mantenía así.

Erza entró sonriente y casi dando pequeños saltos por el pasadizo, llevaba puesto unas gafas de sol muy oscuras y su castaño cabello estaba sujeto en una cola alta dejando dos mechones cubrir sus orejas. Se quitó los lentes de sol y se volvió para mirar a gray, al hacerlo su cara formo una mueca nerviosa.

-gray…buenos días…te ves…bi..bien…supongo – dijo una nerviosa erza que parecía que no creía lo que veía – te pareces a la señora Smith.

-¡no vuelvas a decir ese asqueroso nombre en esta casa! Y tú deja de reírte afeminado—grito gray. Natsu dejo de reírse de golpe pero solo fue por molestia no por miedo. Erza volteó rápidamente a donde estaba natsu y otra mueca de incredulidad se formó en su cara

-¿natsu eso es maquillaje?-

-QUE NO- grito y se dirigió al lavabo del baño que estaba al final del pasillo a quitarse ese polvo que le dio su padre.

Al salir con su cara limpia y una gran incomodidad y un poco de vergüenza decidió pasearse por la habitación de gray antes que encontrarse con sus dos amigos. Subió las escaleras que daban aun pasadizo corto pero con muchas puertas y entro en la última de estas. Al dar un paso más cerca sintió un frio abrumador que le hacía temblar los huesos. Abrió la puerta rápidamente pero había algo que lo hacía forcejar para poder continuar. Empujo con toda su fuerza y peso hasta que logro abrirlo por completo, se detuvo en el marco de la entrada observando el amplio cuarto congelado de su amigo. Su cama, las ventanas, hasta su computador, todo estaba sumamente enterrado en hielo y detrás de la puerta se encontraban pedazos rotos de lo mismo, debió ser la razón de por qué la puerta no se movía. Natsu recordó un rato su casa y como había incendiado la mitad de su habitación, comparada con la de gray, la habitación de él era un sitio acogedor en donde dormir, hasta llego a sentir un poco de pena.

Salió rápidamente y se fue a revisar las otras habitaciones, todas estaban perfectamente a excepción de una que tenía una mesa completamente congelada y tenía un gran desorden, ese era la habitación de sus padres. Al parecer gray está durmiendo ahí temporalmente. A toda velocidad se dirigió a la sala de estar en donde gray conversaba con erza con un gesto muy serio que no era muy común en él. Al verlo ambos se levantaron, pero la primera en hablar fue erza.

-¡ahí estas! , Natsu, tenemos que aclarar algo muy importante. Lo he estado pensando y..

-¿qué te pasa? – pregunto fríamente gray interrumpiendo a erza como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras. Se dio cuenta de la impresión que tenía natsu: estaba respirando rápido y su cara tomo una expresión seria y posiblemente algo nerviosa

-gray que ocurrió haya arriba… - pregunto en un tono alto y calmado para que gray pudiera responder de la misma manera, sin embargo la reacción de gray fue distinta. Frunció fuertemente el entrecejo y sus pupilas se volvieron pequeñas. Hablo fuerte y grotescamente pero no llego a gritar.

-¡nadie te dijo que fueras…

-nadie dijo que NO pudiera. Ni siquiera tú lo hiciste. Gray, yo estoy en las mismas, por poco e incendio toda mi casa… - intento decir rápidamente natsu – y no solo nosotros pasamos por eso erza también debe tener problemas para controlarlo ¿verdad que tengo razón erza?...erza… –miro hacia su amiga y esta lo miraba confundida, natsu comprendió y le conto lo que él había visto en la habitación de gray.

La reacción de erza le fue inesperada. Natsu creyó que asentiría y empezaría a contar lo que ella vivía pero esta no le devolvió la mirada, la desvió y un gran gesto de arrepentimiento abrumo su confusión. Natsu sintió un leve cosquilleo al ver con atención su rostro, como si hubiera sido su culpa de que este así y luego pensó en la posible razón

-tú…tú si puedes controlarlo ¿cierto?…es por eso que llegaste contenta –dijo natsu de manera fría y sorprendida.

Gray les dio la espalda y cruzo los brazos como si solo fuera a oír y no intervenir. Erza alzó la cabeza lista para responder y con un tono decidido habló

\- bueno..cuando me molesto viene de repente pero no es nada que no pueda controlar, lo demás…sí lo puedo hacer a mi antojo y creí que ustedes también podían hacerlo, por eso quería que nos reuniéramos para saber qué debemos hacer con esto… Lo siento no tenía idea de lo que estaban pasando. Creo que solo me puse a pensar en mí y en la emoción que sentía. Todo esto es mi culpa…-se despulpaba erza. Natsu también le había dado la espalda

-eso no es cierto, nosotros decidimos seguirte cuando pudimos no haberlo hecho –por fin hablo gray volviendo a dar la cara a erza, acto que natsu siguió. –tampoco te hubiéramos dejado sola si era algo peligroso y si no volvías…. Natsu ni yo nos lo hubiéramos perdonado –la cara seria de gray salió de nuevo a la luz , erza asintió sonriendo y sintió que por poco se abalanzaba sobre los dos para abrazarlos.

-per…aun así…somos conscientes que necesitamos respuestas y no sabemos dónde conseguirlas… -decía erza

-no entiendo como es que ASTARTEA o STOR GOLD TORMENT se las arreglaron con esto.. – susurro natsu pero fue bien escuchado

-tal vez lo de ellos es diferente y nacieron con dones – teorizo gray – solo ellos lo saben, nunca nadie ha averiguado el origen de sus poder ya que no los alcanzan para poder entrevistarlos y no quieren decir nada al respecto. Desconocemos sus verdaderas identidades, solo sabemos sus seudó..ni…mos…¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto a erza. Su cara se había iluminado de repente y una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo hablaron

-¡exactamente! Tenemos que preguntarles .…reaccionen muchachos…solo todos los súper héroes tienen poderes a alguno le debió pasar lo mismo que a nosotros

-si lo que quieres es preguntarle a alguno no se te será fácil, solo se aparecen cuando los necesitan. El héroe más cercano que hay vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí – intervino natsu – harías un gran viaje de ida y vuelta y las clases empezaran pronto –erza y gray lo miraron sorprendidos (era la primera vez que natsu tomaba prioridad a las clases).

-lamentablemente tiene razón, erza no podemos ir tan lejos, tengo que arreglar lo que hice antes de que mis padres vuelvan y pueden hacerlo en cualquier momento – dijo gray.

Los dos tenían dos grandes razones para quedarse, pero aún no habían captado su idea.

-no digo que vayamos a buscar a un héroe en su ciudad, hay un lugar más cercano donde podemos encontrar respuestas… - erza los miro esperando a que comprendieran y, al parecer, natsu reacciono

-erza no estarás hablando de…

-SÍ AL FIN, tenemos que ir a BEAUTPEACE, el único cementerio de héroes.

El frio era tan abrumador que al salir de la habitación aun lo podías sentir helando tus huesos. Natsu y gray estaban en la habitación de este último, tratando de desaparecer el hielo que tomo posesión de su aposento. Natsu trataría de usa fuego para derretir el hielo y al mismo tiempo gray intentaría crear un aura fría para no provocar un incendio. INTENTARIAN

-listo…ahora – grito gray

-ICE FORCE FIRE FORCE – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Al cabello de natsu poco a poco lo envolvía un color rosa hasta que desapareció por completo su melena castaña y con su brazo hizo a un lado sus gafas que empezaron a incomodarle la vista. Vio a gray, este no mostraba cambio alguno pero sí pudo sentir que el frio abrumador aumentaba.

Posó sus dos manos sobre una pared congelada cerro sus ojos y trato de concentrarse. Toda su mente se volvió oscura y solo escuchaba su propia voz. No tenía idea de cómo conducir el fuego hacia sus manos y lograr que saliera disparado; recordó aquel día que se le incendió el brazo y la pierna, en ese momento estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer…en ese momento quería patear y golpear a gray. Patear y golpearlo y quemarlo ¿tal vez?….ahora quiere disparar fuego de sus manos, quiere derretir el hielo y ayudar a su mejor amigo. Tiene que hacerlo…va a hacerlo…

Natsu sintió que sus brazos se ponían rígido y pesados, su mente ardía y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Algo quería salir desde sus pulmones, desde su tórax y después como si le golpearan desde el pecho toda esa fuerza salió disparada por sus brazos hasta que por fin visualizo una gran llama tomando posesión de todo el hielo existente en esa habitación.

Sus músculos del brazo habían regresado a la normalidad pero se sintió gravemente cansado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón de 10km. se tiro al piso al no tener fuerzas para seguir de pie y visualizo una vez más su trabajo, todo estaba envuelto en fuego, busco con la mirada la posición de gray, este estaba esforzándose para que el fuego no saliera de la habitación, se veía mucho más delgado de lo usual, sus ojos se agrandaban y se podía ver claramente sus huesos marcados. Natsu lo comprendió en ese instante, gray estaba adelgazando demasiado rápido y si seguía así moriría.

Cerro de nuevo sus ojos y el espacio oscuro regreso, ahora tenía que concentrarse en desaparecer todo el fuego que hace unos minutos él había creado. Desaparece…desaparece…desaparece… se repetía con gran fuerza pero el fuego no se iba, abrió sus ojos, ahora gray estaba de rodillas aun tratando de contener el fuego que amenazaba con incendiar toda la casa. Natsu empezaba a desesperarse

Desaparece…DISPEL….DISPEL…..MIERDA DESAPARECE YA – grito. Lo que paso después fue totalmente confuso, abrió los ojos, el fuego había desaparecido y todo estaba empapado. Gray estaba tirado en la entrada parecía un cadáver, su piel era muy pálida y oscura, sus ojos se veían demasiado grandes, su ropa le quedaba por tallas demás y parecía no pesar más de 20 kg.

Aun con todo el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo y la dificultad de su ropa mojada, natsu encontró sus lentes y se los puso diferenciando mejor la apariencia de gray. Estaba peor.

Se arrastró hacia quedar a su costado y lo cogió de los hombros, lo zarandeo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-gray…me escuchas…oye gray… -le gritaba, este no mostraba ningún signo de que iría a responder. Un miedo terrible y una gran desesperación invadía a natsu – despierta maldición gray despierta – grito y siguió zarandeándolo—GRAY…-

Natsu sabía que gray regreso a la normalidad porque su cuerpo no desprendía un aura helada, sin embargo estaba tieso como una roca. Su desesperación no tenía fin. Él tenía que estar vivo, no podía morir por su culpa el debió desaparecer el fuego antes pero no lo lograba…. Tendría que ver alguna manera de que regrese

-gray… TUS PADRES HAN VUELTO – le grito, sintió aún más tieso el cuerpo de su amigo, sin embargo también lo sintió moverse

-mal…maldición…por qué…por qué no me avisaste antes…me falta arreglar su habi…tación en especial su mesa – dijo gray despertando con su típica voz despreocupada. –Aléjate…estas demasiado cerca – gray se alejó de natsu hasta apoyarse en una pared. Miró alrededor y sonrió, su cuarto había regresado a la normalidad, a excepción por lo que estaba mojado. Se dio cuenta de que su amigo castaño lo veía con la boca abierta como si hubiera visto un fantasma—por qué me miras asi…

Natsu no podía creer lo que veía, poco a poco gray ganaba peso y su tez volvía a su color normal. Se sintió aliviado y molesto al mismo tiempo quería incendiarlo por haberle hecho pasar un gran susto. Gray ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero ese no era en totalidad el problema.

-maldición…sí…esto debe ser una maldición – se decía natsu. Su nerviosismo aumento de golpe. Esos poderes tenían un grave riesgo a correr si querías usarlos, o almenos eso era lo que el comprendía. Definitivamente no haría otra estupidez como esa. Tiene que haber alguna de manera de quitárselo de encima. Todo el temor de casi haber muerto se apodero de su mente, un pánico nació en él, el pánico de que esa maldición lo consumiera. Reacciono al escuchar la palabra muerto de la boca de gray

-se sentía frio y oscuro, vacío… tal vez…no sé como si fuera a morir…supongo – decía gray pensativo – tiene que ser algún efecto secundario, natsu…¿natsu?

-qué ah sí sí…tienes razón –

-¿siquiera me escuchabas?-se quejó gray.

Natsu se paró de golpe interrumpiendo al pelinegro, aun sin escuchar sus palabras. Se puso a pensar en la posición de Erza. Debió haber salido hace unos 20 minutos, debería de estar cerca del puente Golden frey dirigiéndose a Beutpeace. Si salían ahora podía alcanzarla ya en el cementerio.

-tenemos que advertirle a erza. Aún no está muy lejos así que podemos llegar a tiempo – le dijo a gray, este se puso de pie y lo miro extrañado – recuerda lo que dijo. Ella se transforma cuando se enoja y es una persona muy fácil de hacer enfadar. no me quiero imaginar lo que pase si no llegamos a advertirle

-natsu ella ya debe estar por Golden frey nunca llegaremos a tiempo. Y estas exagerando, te puedo asegurar que nada malo va a pasarle. – intentaba explicarle gray. Natsu sabía que él no tenía muchas ganas de salir después de lo ya ocurrido pero había algo en la mente de natsu que insistía por ir. Algo los está esperando

-la moto de tu padre, si nos vamos en eso llegaremos a la mitad de tiempo-

-estas de broma-

-nono hablo enserio. Vamos gray es por erza. -

-NO. Mi padre quiere más esa moto que a mí y si algo le sucede me mata -

\- gray, tú mismo le dijiste que si se presenta algo peligroso no la dejaríamos sola

-no está pasando nada malo. Es que no lo entiendes. Tú eres el que esta paranoico

-ahh – suspiro resignado natsu.

No se le ocurría como poder convencer a gray, él era difícil de hacerle cambiar de opinión y peor si su padre tenía algo que ver. Pensó por unos segundos y un travieso recuerdo llego a su mente, ya sabía qué hacer y qué decir.

-verano 12 de la vida de gray Fullbuster…- narró natsu, la cara de gray tomo una mueca nerviosa

-no te atreverías..-

– …un niño atrapado en sus más profu…..

-ya ya ya ya está bien vamos a ir con la moto. Solo cállate ¿quieres? – grito, se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas. Se dirigió a su armario empapado y saco de ahí una camisa y un pantalón que sorprendentemente estaban intactos.

En menos de cinco minutos gray y natsu ya estaban listos para partir. Gray ya presentable y ambos con cascos cubriendo todo su rostro. Llevaron uno para erza por si lo necesitaran.

Una viejita, de pelo blanco canoso y ojeras enormes se había acercado a ellos, esta señora respondía al nombre de Nicolasa Smith

-se puede saber qué haces maldito mocoso con la motocicleta de mi yerno – grito la señora que caminando rápido con sus pantuflas grandes y moradas.

Gray murmuro unas palabras inentendibles que natsu sabía que eran maldiciones

-buenos días señora Smith- saludo natsu tranquilamente

-oh natsu buenos días hijo -respondió amable la anciana

-no es nada malo abuela, solo vamos a darle su chequeada mensual. Mi padre estaría agradecido

-tu padre ya lo hizo, en fin de mes, de irse con mi hija. Mi terroncito, tu tía ul, me lo dijo – la señora Smith no era tonta. Entendió que gray tramaba algo. Una vez llego a pensar que se iba a venderla. – en este mismo instante vamos a llamar a tus padres jovencito

\- OH NO SEÑORA SMITH SU GATO SE VA A SUICIDAR – Grito natsu señalando al cielo, la cara de la viejita palideció y volteo en medio segundo.- aprovecharon ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo para poder escapar.

-vamos arranca arranca – le dijo a gray y este lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Aceleraron a gran velocidad dejando a la señora Smith ya muy lejos.

-bien vayamos ahora a Golden frey –dijo natsu


	3. Desastre en GoldenFrey:Tres heroes nacen

En este día de abundante calor, cielo celeste y nubes blancas como algodón, daba la grata sensación de tomar una botella de agua helada y erza era muy consciente de esto. Se sentía muy exhausta, con pocas ganas de seguir con su travesía que tenía fin en el cementerio beautpeace, hasta ya creía haberse arrepentido de salir de la frescura de su casa.

Había pagado 15 monedas de rubíes a ese apretado autobús, en consecuencia ya no le quedaban los suficientes para la vuelta. Y que iría a ser, era el único bus que aun iba por esa ruta.

Una señora muy obesa y gritona se había sentado a su lado ni bien abordo, sin que ella pudiera responder, la señora empezó a contarle su aburrida vida. Y, como si no fuera suficiente, una señora joven y delgada y su hija de no más de 7 años se sentaron justo detrás de ella. La niña no paraba de patear su asiento por más que la chica le pedía que parara. Todo esto la estaba molestando mucho.

Cuando se detuvieron en el puente Golden frey por un tráfico terrible erza sintió que sus compañeros de asiento se volvían más irritantes. Pasaron minutos y no había movimiento alguno de los vehículos, pero si abucheos de las personas (en la que erza también fue participante) apresuradas por llegar a sus empleos y varios cláxones que se escuchaban disparados. Sin embargo cuando al auto bus lo embistió un gran golpe todos callaron por segundos. Algunas personas (las que se sentaban por el lado de la ventana, incluido erza) vieron al resto de vehículos, todos estaban más quietos que nunca y ya no se escuchaban voces ni trompetas, parecía que todo fue paralizado.

AHHHHHHHH la señora gorda grito y todos voltearon a ver que señalaba. Una criatura escamosa y asquerosamente verde había aparecido encima de un caro a gran distancia. No media más de 1.40 pero sus dientes y pies eran más grandes que su cuerpo. Y no era el único, un montón de ellos empezaron a aparecer saltando del mar hacia el puente a gran fuerza y velocidad. Las personas salieron de sus carros y empezaron a correr de vuelta a Wizarding city central, pero las criaturas escamosas eran más rápidas. Atacaban y atrapaban a algunos

Erza no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella le decía que huyera como los demás lo hacían pero otra la obligaba a quedarse y ayudarlos, después recordó que ella ya no era como ellos, ahora tenía poderes ¿será este el momento de utilizarlos?

-todos rápido salgan por la puerta de emergencia – grito el conductor.

Todos los pasajeros hasta la señora gorda (aunque le fue difícil) salieron por la puerta de atrás del carro. Erza ya afuera volteo a ver que ocasiono aquel golpe de hace unos minutos, había dos de esas criaturas verdes en el techo del bus que lo atravesaban con tanta facilidad usando sus garras como si estuviera hecho de papel y no de metal.

Tenía que correr por su vida, esas criaturas estaban acabando con la de las otras personas y no estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras corría se topó con un camión de disfraces que le obstruía el paso a ella y a otras personas (que oportuno), tres escamosos se estaban acercando a gran velocidad. El corazón le latía muy rápido y su cuerpo le temblaba, todos los obstruidos pasaron por debajo del camión dejando a erza sola, ella en cambio decidió abrir la bóveda del camión y entrar.

El ambiente era oscuro y fresco, busco con mucha dificultad algo que pudiera ocultar su rostro y cubrir su vestimenta. Cogió un antifaz y cambio su falda por un pantalón holgado azul, sus sandalias por botas y su camisa por una armadura que encontró en una esquina, los disfraces debieron pertenecer a una obra de la edad media.

Ya lista salió de la bóveda y se encontró cara a cara con una bestia verde, este se abalanzo sobre ella sin previo aviso tratando de morder su cuello. Gracias a dios había escogido una armadura pero no resistiría mucho.

-STARKE FORCE – aun con dificultad pronuncio gritando. Un fuerte viento se desprendió de ella echando para atrás a su agresor que callo arrastrado hacia el mar.

Erza sintió una gran adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, pudo darse cuenta que sus mechones eran rojo puro, ya se había transformado. Volteo para varios lados tratando de divisar que tenía que hacer primero. Otros dos escamosos corrían hacia ella, erza hizo lo mismo. No sabía de donde saco el valor pero cuando tuvo al primero de los dos muy cerca sintió peligro, entonces, lo agarró del cuello y con un simple movimiento de brazos la criatura salió volando en dirección al sol cayendo cuando ya estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Al segundo lo golpeo en medio de su pecho, donde debería haber estado su corazón y a un tercero que se acercaba a velocidad le dio una patada logrando romper su cuello. Vio que no había más criaturas verdes alrededor de ella pero si muchas que atacaban a varias personas y rehenes, decidió ir tras ellos.

-apresúrate ya estamos cerca – decía desesperado natsu Dragneel.

Él y su amigo gray fueron en busca de erza para poder advertirle los riesgos de usar demasiado los poderes. El dueño del fire force se estaba alarmando, había visto muchas patrullas salir de sus estaciones en misma dirección que ellos, probablemente algo esté ocurriendo cerca del cementerio o tal vez en Golden frey. Gray también opinaba lo mismo

-maldición porque hay tantas patrullas y helicópteros, ¿habrá ocurrido un accidente? – grito para que su amigo pueda escucharlo

-espero que no. Lo último que quiero ahora es saber que tenías razón. –

Un tercer helicóptero voló sobre ellos y los traspasó en un instante. Gray estaba a punto de acelerar a su máxima velocidad pero una multitud de personas le cerró su camino ocasionando que se detuvieran. A unos metros de ellos había personas llorando y otras heridas que eran atendidos por las ambulancias del lugar, probablemente habían más de cinco ambulancias.

Ambos chicos se bajaron de la moto con tanto apuro que no se molestaron en siquiera apagarla o quitarse sus cascos. Natsu corrió hasta el primer policía que vio mientras gray divisaba a los heridos a comprobar si su amiga estaba entre ellos, pero no la encontró.

-¡hey usted! – Corrió hacia el policía - ¿Qué está ocurriendo en el puente, porque hay muchos heridos..?

-no lo sabemos niño, pregúntale a las víctimas o a las cucarachas de los periodistas. – Dijo de mala gana el oficial – aunque yo no les haría mucho caso, parece que el miedo los dejo delirando – añadió burlonamente para después irse con otros policías –

Natsu se sintió con ganas de golpear al policía ¡había personas heridas y llorando y él no les toma enserio! Pero… a que se refería exactamente con delirar.

No estaba muy seguro si era oportuno el preguntar a un herido sobre eso así que iría a buscar a un periodista pero gray lo alcanzo antes de que encontrara uno.

Se veía nervioso y algo emocionado.

-natsu, no encuentro a erza. La busque entre los heridos y los que están siendo interrogados. No está por ningún lado.—hubo una pausa, un hombre gritaba por su mujer y su hija que, al igual que su amiga, no habían aparecido aun. –yo… Creo que aún no sale del puente y no solo ella veo a muchas personas preocupadas… -

Natsu no sabía qué hacer, se sentía culpable por haberse negado a acompañarla desde un principio pero ¿acaso él sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir?. Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía la menor idea de cuál era la situación de erza

-los helicópteros. Había helicópteros cuando veníamos… -

-creo que eran para evitar la entrada de Wizarding noroeste, no veo ninguno ahora – dijo. Gray tenía toda la razón, no se escuchaban ningún helicóptero.

-maldición algo le debe de estar pasando a erza y esas personas. Tenemos que entrar de alguna forma – grito natsu

-y que quieres que hagamos estando ya adentro. Usar los poderes ¿eso quieres? Ya tengo suficiente con esto. – grito en respuesta gray. Tenían suerte que había suficiente bulla para que las demás personas no los escuchasen.

-ya olvidaste para que venimos en primer lugar. Teníamos que advertirle a erza sobre esta…. – natsu se paralizo completamente y al parecer gray también.

Erza no salía todavía del puente tal vez por descuido pero era ilógico, su sentido común sumado con su velocidad la hubiera hecho escapar muy fácilmente a pesar de todas las personas ahí. ¿Fue su decisión haberse quedado? Pero ¿Por qué lo haría? A menos que…

La respuesta cayó en frente de ellos y de todas las personas. Una bestia verde y escamosa, con dientes más grandes que su cuerpo aterrizo a pocos metros de todos, inerte sin hacer ningún movimiento, parecía muerta. Todo el barullo cesó por un segundo para después seguirla por gritos desgarradores de miedo y disparos de balas.

Los policías que aguardaban la entrada al puente se habían unido a dispararle a esa criatura, natsu y gray, a pesar de su asombro, aprovecharon esto para poder entrar sin que nada los detuviera.

-¿que era esa cosa? – grito gray

-no lo sé – respondió natsu de igual manera

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían, evitando los vehículos y camiones. Mientras más se acercaban se escuchaban gritos más fuertes y desgarradores, llenos de dolor. No hacía falta discutirlo sabían muy bien de quien era la voz

-erza – gritaron ambos corriendo en dirección hacia la persona que gritaba.

Un camión volcado les obstruía totalmente el paso y la vista pero esa insignificante escusa no los detuvo. Lograron llegar al otro lado, muy cerca de ellos estaba erza, pelirroja e irreconocible, tenía grietas en su piel como si fuera a deshacerse y tenía sus manos rodeando su corazón encima de lo que parecía ser una armadura medieval. Tenía cerrado los ojos y gritaba constantemente. Sin pensarlo dos veces gray y natsu se lanzaron sobre ella.

-erza ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – le grito gray. Erza no pareció haberlo escuchado por que aún seguía gritando. Natsu miro alrededor buscando ayuda pero fue inútil solo había camiones volcados. Tenía heridas en su brazo y su pantalón estaba desgarrado casi en su totalidad. Natsu sintió ira al ver sus profundas heridas.

-erza somos natsu y gray reacciona –

Por un momento erza detuvo sus gritos pero su piel parecía caerse y con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran voz ronca dijo:

-gray…natsu…mi…corazón….me duele….mucho… - volvió a gritar. – Ayuden….personas….ggg ….son….verdes… - cerro lo que dijo con otro grito desgarrador.

-¿verdes? ¿De que estas halando erza? – grito gray pero erza solo seguía gritando.

Natsu estaba desesperado y molesto, tenía que salir lo más pronto de allí para socorrer a su amiga. Era la primera vez que la veía gritar de esa forma, gray estaba intentando cargar a erza para escapar de ahí. Natsu también estuvo de acuerdo pero ¿y las otras personas?

-eso ya no importa natsu, son ellos o es erza – le grito gray.

Era una situación difícil y horrible nunca pensó que algo así pasaría en su vida. Estuvo a punto de ceder ante la idea de gray pero el sonido de metal siendo golpeado los detuvo. Un carro voló por encima de ellos y al frente una bestia verde los veía atentamente…. ¿verde? ¿Era eso a lo que se refería erza?

La bestia estaba quieta y silenciosa, al verlo a natsu le daban sensaciones asquerosas, su apariencia era horrible y deforme igual a la que vio hace unos minutos en la entrada del puente. Ninguno movió un solo musculo hasta que en el momento menos oportuno erza volvió a gritar, la vista de la criatura se posó sobre sus dos amigos y sus ojos se volvieron rojos

-gray corre…CORRE – le grito natsu, la bestia verde salto por encima de él para poder alcanzar al pelinegro.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y velocidad gray escapo con erza en brazos. Le fue completamente difícil cuanto ella aun gritaba. Su cabello rojo y largo le cubría los lados donde su piel se había caído y agrietado. Un segundo….cabello rojo…erza seguía transformada ¡ESA ERA LA RAZÓN!

-erza regresa a la normalidad ahora. Estas así por usar los poderes – le gritaba gray – tienes que volver a ser como antes

-no…no pude …hacerlo – susurraba – no tengo…suficientes fuerzas…

-si no lo haces vas a morir….MALDICIÓN – escucharon una explosión atrás de ellos en el lugar donde estaba natsu. – ¿que fue eso?. NATSU - grito

\- tú solo sigue corriendo – el chico del fire force se encontraba encima de él, con su cabello rosado y sus pies incendiados dando saltos irregulares. Con una gran expresión de enojo –creo que lo vencí….hice explotar un carro que estaba a su costado. Maldita criatura como puede hacerle esto a erza.

-natsu, erza no puede volver a la normalidad, es lo mismo que nos pasó a nosotros, es el efecto secundario –

\- Q…¡Qué!…erza tienes que concen….. – mientras dio un salto alto un camión golpeo a natsu haciéndolo caer junto con el vehículo pesado al agua.

-NATSU – gray se detuvo. Y corrió en dirección donde su amigo fue lanzado pero no lograba verlo. la bestia verde de antes volvió a aparecer.

¿Ahora qué haría gray? No iría a utilizar sus poderes después de lo que pasó pero ahora lo necesita más que nunca. Erza está a punto de morir y no lograba ver a natsu. La criatura dio un paso haciendo sonar sus dientes y garras. No sabía si escapar, no podía dejar a su mejor amigo a su suerte, nadie que fuera normal podría sobrevivir a un golpe y una caída tan fuertes. No tenía otra opción, es por sus amigos.

-ICE….-

-TU SOLO ASEGURA A ERZA – escucho desde muy lejos. Volvió la mirada al mar y de ella Salía vapor, natsu salió lanzado de allí cubierto de fuego cargando a una persona, parecía estar volando. Dejo a la persona rápidamente –no te atrevas a soltarla gray. -dijo con voz seria - Cuida a este hombre. era el chofer de aquel camión, está muy herido….

\- TÚ – se giro a la bestia verde, su voz sonaba más fuerte y llena de ira. Se notaban las venas de sus brazos y su cara y sus pupilas se encogieron. – me lanzaste un camión…eso te lo puedo dejar pasar… ya sea… cuatro, cinco, cincuenta o mil…. No me importa…. pero…. Por poco y acabas con la vida de la persona que estaba ahí…. quieres atacar a mis amigos y dañas a gente inocente que no te hizo nada…. Y A TI NO TE IMPORTA.—el fuego que rodeaba a natsu creció como una explosión - ….eso….ESO NO TE LO PERDONO NI CON LA MUERTE – todo alrededor de natsu se volvió fuego. El pelinegro Se ocultó detrás de un carro rojo protegiendo a erza y al hombre que natsu trajo con él.

Gray no podía creer lo que veía, lo que se presentaba justo enfrente de él. Natsu Dragneel estaba furioso hasta la sangre. Siempre lo vio molesto pero nunca enfadado a tal punto.

La bestia verde quiso atacarlo, sin embargo al más mínimo contacto que hizo con él la criatura se incendió, gritando y desgarrándose, él mismo de dolor salto sobre el puente hasta el mar.

Y sin más que hacer ahí natsu regreso a donde tendría que haber más personas heridas. Corrió lo más rápido que podía, no permitiría que esas asquerosas criaturas maten a más gente inocente.

Llego a lo que debía ser el centro de Golden fray. Un gran conjunto de personas heridas estaban siendo rodeadas por 5 de esas criaturas mientras que otras 10 se dieron cuenta de la potente presencia de natsu. No importa lo que pasara, no dejaría que ninguna de esas cosas vuelva a aparecerse en el puente otra vez.

Lo atacaron en multitud, pero como paso con el anterior, al simple contacto se incendiaban. A este paso sería muy fácil vencerlos. Sin importarle los demás monstruos se dirigió a ayudar a las demás personas.

-¡AQUA FORCE¡ WATER DAGA – lo que parecía ser un chorro de agua se dirigía como un cuchillo hacia natsu. No sabía de donde salió pero lo siguiente que sintió fue un dolor terrible en su hombro.

-ahhhhhh… - grito el chico de fuego Cayendo al piso. Su hombro le dolía mucho hasta no poder mover su cabeza, solo veía a las personas completamente aterradas

-buen trabajo SAPPHIRE WITCH – dijo una voz gruesa y profunda. Natsu podía escuchar pasos que se acercaban a él.

-él acabo casi con todas las Green beesten que mande. Aun así parece inexperto… ¿será uno de nuestra generación? – pregunto un fría y muerta voz femenina

¿Green beesten? Se refería a esas criaturas verdes, fue ella la que los trajo para desgraciar la vida de esas pobres personas, en definitiva, estos no eran de los buenos.

-puede que sí, nunca he oído acerca de un harckross de fuego—respondió acercándose al chico tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

Pudo sentir que el hombre que hablaba estaba muy cerca de él. ¿Quiénes eran estos sujetos?, ¿también tienen poderes? Natsu se sintió aún más molesto al saber que su brazo ahora le era completamente inútil y por culpa de ellos. ¿Por qué mierda no podía moverse? solo es la herida en un brazo. Erza y gray ya debieron haber escapado y buscado ayuda y si no…. Estas dos personas extrañas les harían daño también a ellos y a esas personas

-hay que matarlo, la existencia de una escoria más complica las misiones para nuestro jefe, IRON SERVUS –

-sí, tienes toda la razón bruja. Nada debe interponerse en el camino del jefe. Yo me encargo de esto… ¡IRON FORCE!.. ¡METAL FANG! – a pesar de toda la fuerza que había en natsu un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, ese sentimiento de no poder hacer nada ante tu eminente muerte lo estaba apoderando. ¿Este es el fin? ¿Qué pasaría con erza , gray y con todas esas personas?

\- oye tú el de cabello largo, aléjate de mi amigo – natsu reconoció aquella voz, se supone que ya debía estar afuera del puente. Que hacia aun en Golden fray – no voy… a volver a repetirlo aléjate de él – dijo amenazante gray Fullbuster

-ohh, mira sapphire witch su amiguito vino a salvarlo. – se burló el que respondía al nombre de iron servus sin embargo su compañera no rio - muy inteligente de tu parte al venir con casco aunque no te servirá de nada. Ya que cuando te mate…. Tu cabeza será mi premio.

Iron servus se puso de pie y con pasos lentos camino hasta quedar al frente de gray.

-un hombre con cabello largo y una mujer encapuchada, nunca escuche de ustedes antes….¿qué es lo que son?… - pregunto jadeando, como si no tuviera energías.

-te pones a preguntar en plena batalla, muy mal, se nota que solo eres un niño común y corriente. Te lo dejo a ti bruja, yo me encargare del harckross de fuego –

-TE HE PREGUNTADO RESPONDE – grito gray, la bruja apareció de repente al costado de gray posando una daga en su cuello

-no te atrevas a alzarle la voz a IRON SERVUS o te matare – amenazó fríamente la encapuchada. Gray pudo ver claramente el rostro de la chica y quedo asombrado y algo decepcionado-

-que…desperdicio…una chica tan linda como tú es verdaderamente un asco de persona – al decir esto la chica se alejó de el de golpe con una expresión de total asco en su pálido rostro

-me dijo bonita…. Una escoria me alago…fui….fui….ahhhhh – llevo la daga hasta su rostro con claras intenciones de cortársela, sin embargo el chico de cabello largo logro detenerla a tiempo –

-no pierdas el control ahora estamos en medio de una misión-

-me llamo bonita….me dijo linda….una escoria… - siguió insistiendo en cortársela

-tranquilízate…maldición juvia – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas personas desaparecieron.

Natsu seguía preguntándose qué había pasado, lo único que podía ver era a las personas que cerraban los ojos y rezaban; después de unos segundos ya no podía ver absolutamente nada. Había regresado a la normalidad.

-aquí tienes – le dijo gray alcanzándole sus gafas y su casco – los encontré tirados…eso se ve grave – dijo refiriéndose a la herida de su hombro – ¿puedes levantarte?

Después de ponerse sus lentes y después su casco intento ponerse de pie, que solo pudo lograr con el apoyo de gray

-¿ellos me vieron cierto? – pregunto débilmente, se sentía muy cansado

\- depende, si te refieres a esas personas, ellos no vieron nada pero si hablas de esos dos sujetos de antes no sabría que responderte. – le dijo gray sonando tranquilo. Natsu lo miro, tenía heridas y rasguños leves y recordó que las personas inocentes también estaban heridas

-hay que ayudarlos –

-sí que eres idiota…estas en peores condiciones que ellos. La policía y las ambulancias ya entraron natsu, busquemos a erza y larguémonos antes de que nos reconozcan. Hoy pasaron muchas cosas.

-y erza ¿cómo está? – volvió a preguntar débilmente

-ella está bien, logro volver a la normalidad antes de que llegara lo peor. El camionero que salvaste sigue inconsciente pero no es nada grave. – dijo y una en una las preocupaciones de natsu se acababan. Escucharon pasos lentos y débiles acercarse, se pusieron en alerta pero se tranquilizaron al ver que era solo erza

-chicos por fin los encuentro – dijo. Su piel había regresado a la normalidad y también su cabello.

-erza, estas bien me alegro…-

-¿qué te paso en el brazo natsu? – pregunto erza preocupada. Las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias viniendo de Wizarding noroeste empezaron a escucharse, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

-te lo explicaremos después, erza, ahora hay que irnos de aquí. –dijo natsu, erza asintió.

Se puso a la izquierda de natsu y pasó el brazo de este alrededor de su cuello para que pueda caminar mejor. Así los tres se dirigieron hasta Wizarding central, cansados y heridos. Ya todo había terminado

-natsu- hablo gray -

-¿sí?

-¿los gatos pueden suicidarse?- le pregunto en un momento como este haciéndole recordar la excusa que le dio a la señora Smith para escapar. Al recordarlo natsu rio

\- no. No pueden hacerlo -

 **Nota importante** : Pues antes que nada muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios que respondere el siguiente cap ya sean preguntas criticas o ideas las espero espero que les haya gustado más que a mí. este capitulo es mi favorito hasta ahora cuando lo escribi me emocione bastante...pero bueno el aviso importante ajammm(aclaracion de garganta) ahora cada capitulo se subira semanalmente, para ser más exactos cada martes. pero hoy es lunes!...lo se lo se pero la otra semana sera el martes sin falta asi que...jeje

 **(voz de natsu)**

¡¿quienes son esos sujetos?!

 **(voz de gray)**

no lo se, parece que estan locos

 **(voz de erza)**

chicos, ¿vamos a contarle a lucy o lo dejamos asi?

 **(gray y natsu)**

¡erza, detras de tí!

 **(los tres juntos)**

 **No se pierdan el proximo capitulo: gajeel redfox y juvia loxar**


	4. Capitulo 3 extra

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Bueno...lo primero seria disculparme por que este no es el capitulo cuatro pero no se preocupen el capitulo cuatro saldra a la luz dentro de poco y pues este extra lo voy a usar para avisarles de las cosas que pasaran en el fic y que tienen mucha relevancia lo siento de nuevo no los dejo esperar más...

 **las parejas:** me han estado preguntando mucho sobre las parejas y bueno...tenia preparado para el capitulo 6 revelarlas en el resumen hasta que me di cuenta que logre lo que queria y ahora las parejas oficiales saldran en el resumen este martes ocho junto con el capitulo cuatro.¡VIVA se acabo el misterio!

 **los comentarios:** usare este capitulo extra para responder los comentarios ¡de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo!

 **dato curioso:** el nombre de la ciudad en donde viven nuestros protagonistas lo saque de :

magnolia=fairy tail=magos=wizard=wizard city (no me convencio)= wizarding city (me quede con este ;)

 ** _Respuesta a los Reviews_**

 ** _FTcelestial:_** ¡una idea genial! ¿pero un anillo? creo que una llave seria mejor *u*. ¡gracias por tu apoyo!

 ** _Tobitaka97:_** precisamente es por algo así. senti que ya tenia muchos personajes poderosos además los fracos no iban a alcanzar...pero no te preocupes lucy juega un papel muy importante en este fic. ¡gracias por seguirme desde los inicios!

 ** _Lady-werempire:_** ¿te ha encantado? ¡a mi me encanto que te haya encantado! (¿O_o?) los demás personajes tienen que aparecer pronto, en mi opinion ellos son el complemento de los protagonistas. ¡gracias por el review!

 ** _Melodiosa:_** ¡y el capitulo estara el martes! ¡junto con las parejas! que emoción...no falta mucho ^u^

 ** _NekoFT:_** oh..enserio esperaba esto. veras, estaba leyendo tu comentario y cuando lei la ultima parte casi me hecho a reir ¡es que es cierto! escoger nombres es muy dificil no puede ser culaquiera tienen que ser con significados que vayan acorde a ellos y bueno...tu comentario enserio me alegro mucho y tratare de arreglar el problema del enredo. creo que aveces yo tambien me quedo así al leer... creo que hare otro dato curioso con los significados de los nombres...

 ** _Scarlet-KD:_** adoro cuando les gusta, enserio. trabaje mucho en esta historia hasta el punto de diseñar yo misma los trajes de villanos y heroes y tambien un propio estilo academico. las parejas seran resolvidas en el cap cuatro y... ¿erza con otro poder? ummm...que yo sepa...ella abrio dos frascos...^w^

 _ **Cuarto comentario**_ _ **(**_ _lo siento pero no habia usuario_ _ **):**_ la historia recien empieza, es cierto pero hay que estar atentos con lo que leemos ¡hay muchas pistas que no pueden pasar por alto! ¿si es jerza? eso lo sabremos el martes ¡gracias por apoyar!

 **¡bien este es el fin del cap 3 extra muchas gracias por quedarse a terminarlo!**

 ** _psdt:_** _¿por qué nadie pregunta por happy? pobre happy..._


	5. Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Loxar

Kya no puede ser, lo siento iba a publicar mucho más temprano pero al regresar de mis clases me dolia mucho la cabeza y me dormi un rato...que se volvio muchas horas ah lo siento. ¡ah! y como el cap era muy largo decidi partirlo en dos partes ¡por favor disfruten!

Han pasado cuatro días desde que ocurrió el grave incidente en el puente Golden frey, que unía a Wizarding city noroeste y central. Gracias a dios solo hubo heridos, ya que no se registraron pérdidas humanas pero si muchas materiales. Y que no haya pasado más se lo debían no a los policías ni a los bomberos que llegaron más tarde de lo debido, sino a tres personajes que no pudieron ser identificados por las víctimas, sin embargo algunas personas daban declaraciones convincentes.

"una mujer…sí, creo que era una mujer….ella nos protegió con su vida hasta que uno de esos fenómenos la lanzo por los aires con otro de los suyos. Después no la volví a ver….solo esperaba que se encontrara a salvo"

"lo último que recuerdo es haber visto fuego a mi costado…tal vez fue un ángel no lo sé…solo sé que sigo vivo y fue gracias a él"

"no le vi su rostro, llevaba casco….pero de seguro era muy atractivo…cuando se dio cuenta que mi nieta y yo estábamos a punto de ser atacadas fue a ayudarnos dejando a una pelirroja que debió ser su novia. No estoy muy segura pero creo que él podía sacar hielo de sus manos"

Los diarios de la ciudad se inundaron de este tema ocasionando gran polémica entre las personas jóvenes hasta las mayores. Como ya sabemos Wizarding city siempre ha sido pacífica y no había sufrido ningún ataque en años por ende lo ocurrido ese día fue inesperado y sorpresivo para todos sin excepción y puede que también para esas 3 personas.

El alcalde de la ciudad, Adolf Fernandes, declaro un día antes de que empezaran las clases su gran preocupación debida a los terribles acontecimientos que ocurrieron después del desastre en el puente. El más atroz fue la completa destrucción de la secundaria Saint Colin en Wizarding noroeste que empeoro el nerviosismo de los habitantes; por ende, para tranquilizar a sus ciudadanos, el alcalde tomo medidas drásticas para aumentar la seguridad de su preciada Wizarding.

"los daños que sufrió la escuela de nuestros hijos son graves pero eso no los detendrá de estudiar y completar su año académico. Recomendamos que sus hijos pasen temporalmente a otro centro de estudios mientras se realizan las investigaciones y arreglos correspondientes al acontecimiento. Como alcalde y sobretodo un ciudadano más que busca seguridad les digo que No hay de que perder la calma puesto que desde la ciudad vecina, NEW MALCHANCE, me complace informar que recibiremos ayuda por parte del alcalde con más seguridad e investigación, por lo tanto no tendrán de que preocuparse, acabaremos con estos problemas muy pronto"

Y levantando su brazo derecho se despidió. La televisión se apagó.

\- ¿no hay de qué preocuparnos?…nos dijiste lo mismo la vez pasada Adolf – susurro un hombre castaño. Este respondía al nombre igneel Dragneel, dueño de un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba al lado de su casa y padre de uno de nuestros protagonistas, natsu Dragneel.

El dueño del fire force se encontraba desayunando con su padre mientras hace unos segundos veían las noticias en la televisión que el señor apago.

-¿hay algo malo? – pregunto el chico extrañado. Su padre no acostumbraba a actuar de esa manera tan pensativa. – Quería seguir viendo… – se excusó

-ah… lo siento natsu no me di cuenta… - reacciono. Encendió el televisor otra vez, después se levantó de su asiento y salió pero antes le dijo a su hijo – ¿cómo dices que te hiciste ese corte en el hombro?-

-ya te lo dije…Salí temprano con gray y erza al parque y a un malabarista de espadas se le escapó una y me cayó en el hombro… - volvió a excusarse. Esta era la mentira que uso para cubrir la verdadera razón de su herida, al principio no estaba seguro si convencería a su padre pues la versión que le declaro sonaba bastante estúpida pero su sorpresa fue grande al resultar lo contrario. Él estaba más que convencido pero... ¿por qué lo preguntaba cada día?

-bueno si es así no tengo de que preocuparme…jaja…adiós hijo…suerte en tu primer día – y diciendo esto se retiró sonriente retomando su usual conducta.

Después de terminar partió para su secundaria que no se encontraba muy lejos de su vecindario, pero antes de que saliera se le ocurrió buscar a erza y sobre todo a gray, había asuntos de los que quería hablar con ellos dos. Al salir natsu vio un cuerpo recostado en el jardín de su casa.

Gray se encontraba durmiendo sentado en el jardín de la casa de natsu, al parecer estaba esperándolo desde hace rato y de tanto esperar se debió haber quedado dormido pero…¿Por qué haría eso?. Al ver el cuerpo natsu creyó que era otra sujeto pero después de un segundo se dio cuenta que era su amigo. Se acercó a él y lo despertó bruscamente, el pelinegro se molesto

-qué haces aquí, en mi jardín, durmiendo…creí que eras un vagabundo o un drogadicto o un ebrio. Te iba a tirar dinero para que te fueras- le dijo

-no me molestes (bostezo)… si quieres tírame el dinero hazlo lo necesito- se puso de pie aun falto de sueño.- la vieja Smith se apodero de mi casa… – dijo el pelinegro a punto de bostezar de nuevo-….tuve que despertarme temprano para no verle la cara.. – se levantó, saco un pan que tenía en su mochila, se lo comió y siguió al castaño que ya se había adelantado.

Al escuchar eso natsu no pudo evitar sentir pena. La señora Nicolasa Smith, su vecina, es la abuela materna de gray que hasta donde sabia era la causante de las pesadillas de este último.

-¿que hizo esta vez? – le preguntó natsu

-me encerró en el ático dos días –respondió con su tercer bostezo

-¿Qué?

-me mando por unas almohadas para ella y cuando estaba sacándolas la bruja aprovecho para encerrarme. Escape hoy, hace algunas horas ¡no te rías es serio!

Natsu no podía evitar burlarse. Hasta ahora, de todas las anécdotas que le conto, esta era la menos atroz. Pero le sirvió de algo, por todas las pruebas que la señora Smith le hizo a gray este había recibido gran resistencia esto lo demostró cuando peleo en el puente Golden frey para poder salvar a una niña y a su abuela. En su pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo las heridas que recibió fueron leves comparadas con la de erza y, si hubiera sido gray el que recibió el corte de agua su hombro no estaría en tan peores condiciones como la de natsu. Al recordar esto a natsu le vino ese sentimiento de muerte inminente y recordó a esos dos sujetos. Habían pasado tres días desde que gray y natsu tocaron ese tema.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a erza? – pregunto seriamente natsu. Gray lo miro confundido – hablo de esos dos sujetos – término un poco impaciente, gray comprendió al instante y solo suspiro

-sabes cómo es ella natsu, si se entera que hay responsables de lo que paso en el puente ella no se detendrá hasta que les haga pagar por lo que hicieron

-¡y por qué no haríamos eso!

-¿estás loco? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? Hace días dijiste que no querías volver a usarlos y ahora te quieres volver el heroecito – al decir esta última palabra gray uso un tono muy estúpido – tú y erza están locos LOCOS. Ya salieron en las noticias sobre el puente, un verdadero héroe vendrá derrotara a los malos y volveremos a vivir en paz como antes porque no pueden pensar así. –Hizo una ligera pausa retomando su calma – Wizarding volverá a ser segura, natsu….al menos yo tengo la esperanza en ello.

Natsu intentaba comprender a gray y su razón para no querer usar esos poderes pero la idea de que personas sufrirían sin poder ser defendidas a pesar que tres sujetos, que podían ayudarlos e incluso salvarlos de su agonía, no movían ni un dedo por ellos le parecía injusto y la idea le hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo. Si, el al principio no quería pero ese día en el puente sintió que debía protegerlos a todos, natsu no quería ver morir a una persona enfrente de él otra vez.

Pero…¿a quién engañaba? Estar dispuesto a tomar el lugar de un héroe, arriesgar tu vida por mantener a salvo la de otras…. ¿acaso pudo evitar la atroz destrucción de esa secundaria? Nadie lo sabía hasta que ocurrió.

\- Saint Colin, gray. Tú no lo sabes, no sabes que Saint Colin fue destruida…-dijo aun pensativo pareciendo indiferente ante ese acontecimiento

-¿qué?...el colegio de los ricos de…del "Wizarding de oro"…¿cómo? – preguntó totalmente asombrado, natsu entendía su sorpresa, él estuvo encerrado en ese ático cuando salieron las noticias

-no se sabe cómo, en el noticiero solo salió el director diciendo: "cuando llegué ya estaba así"—dijo tratando de imitar a un anciano – y después el alcalde dio un discurso, dijo que recibiríamos ayuda de NEW MALCHANCE con seguridad, eso espero…¡AHH todo empezó con esa maglun candela!—grito

-magnus setepra –le corrigió gray

-sí eso. Esos dos sujetos del puente también tienen poderes, no me sorprende…. pero dijeron algo sobre una generación…emmm ¡esa estrella tenía seis frascos¡¿cierto? Y…y nosotros cogimos uno cada uno…

Natsu no se había dado cuenta que gray se había detenido, cuando escucho un "ESPERA" del pelinegro recién logro reaccionar.

-ahora que- le dijo el castaño, gray estaba detenido tratando de no lucir de nuevo sorprendido y, de una manera algo forzada hablo

-estoy casi seguro de que erza escogió y abrió dos frascos, natsu – el castaño se quedó quieto por un rato reflexionando, ahora que él lo recordaba, erza tenía dos frascos en su mano cuando pasó aquella extraña noche.

-erza tiene dos frascos? ¿Acaso erza compro perfumes?—una agradable voz femenina hablo por detrás de ellos, la dueña de esa voz era una rubia de ojos castaños llamada Lucy heartfilia, que traía consigo su bolso a su derecha y un periódico en su mano izquierda. Al verla gray y natsu casi se vuelven piedra.

-LU…LUCY – gritaron ambos de la sorpresa, la susodicha también se sorprendió pues era la primera vez que la recibían así

-buenos días para ustedes también—dijo sarcásticamente

-que..que haces ahí tu departamento está más adelante – le dijo gray

-ya la pasaron hace cinco casas. Los vi pasarse y me pareció raro. Y bien… ¿de qué hablaban? escuche algo sobre frascos – ambos chicos se miraron muy nerviosos casi sudando esperando que alguno dijera algo.

-sí erza compro perfumes – mintió gray

-así es. De manzana – añadió natsu

-con piña…- siguió gray, Lucy los miro extrañada y para nada convencida.

-con un ligero aroma a fresas – finalizo erza…¡¿ERZA?!

Ella apareció detrás de los dos chicos. Lucy se alegró al verla en cambio gray y natsu casi saltan de la sorpresa. Ya era mucho nerviosismo…

Lucy sonriente se acercó a ella y la saludo cortésmente, gray y natsu se sintieron aliviados con su presencia, tal vez erza podía controlar las cosas con Lucy. La rubia noto que erza tenía un corte en la cara lo que le hizo preocuparse, los dueños de los force también se dieron cuenta pero ellos ya sabían el porqué de las heridas

-¿qué te paso en la cara, erza? – le pregunto Lucy preocupada. Erza le excusó diciendo que al bañar a su gato este le había arañado su cara y que no era nada de qué preocuparse, aun así lucy no quedo convencida, miro a los dos chicos detrás de ella que tenían miradas desviadas y nerviosas.

-¿me están ocultando algo? – les dijo firme, esta no era la manera en la que sus amigos actuaban. Natsu fue el primero en responder

-¿ocultando?¿qué? No.. Miren la hora se hace tarde ¿vamos? Eh…Lucy ¿Qué tienes ahí? – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema y no se le ocurrió mejor manera que preguntándole sobre el periódico que traía con ella.

Y olvidando completamente lo ocurrido ella desdoblo apresurada el diario _"Wizarding times"_ acompañado de una revista llamada _Herolove._

Abrió Wizarding times en la página de en medio y se la mostro a sus amigos. El titulo decía

"Desastre en Golden frey: ¿Nacieron nuestros héroes?"

Debajo de unas borrosas imágenes se encontraba mucho texto en palabras pequeñas Y Lucy con una gran emoción empezó a relatar lo que había escrito en esa sección.

-se rumorea que los sujetos que salvaron el puente son natales de Wizarding. El último héroe que poseía la súper fuerza existió hace 199 años y hasta ahora nunca se describieron poderes de hielo y fuego. Varias personas dicen que si no fuera por ellos ahora estarían muertos, otro héroe jamás hubiera llegado a tiempo – contó la rubia. – Sin embargo… otros dicen que solo son un fraude ya que no pudieron rescatar a Saint Colin – esto último dijo un poco triste. Gray, natsu y erza no tenían la menor idea de que decir, ¿¡ellos estaban en Wizarding times!? Un grito de Lucy los hizo entrar en razón

-se lo merecían…eso les pasa por no aceptarme cuando di la entrevista para poder ingresar…solo me dijeron " _eres muy pobre para nuestro gusto" ¡¿_ qué profesores te dicen eso?! DIOS. Eso les pasa por ser unos chiquillos engreídos.

-¿qué más dice, Lucy? – preguntó erza ya interesada en el diario. – ¿dice algo de como aparecieron esas criaturas?

-no. Dicen que habían atrapado a una y desapareció misteriosamente – respondió Lucy y poniendo una gesto de total pena giró a la página de atrás donde su encabezado ponía : NO DEJO RASTROS.

Debajo del título estaba la imagen de una señora siendo atendida por las ambulancias al costado de una niña de cabello marrón que no paraba de llorar

-aquí dice que…Grandine Marvel fue asesinada ayer en su casa…. Su cuerpo presenta cortes muy profundos y largos que no son normales…. Su hija Wendy Marvel se culpa por la muerte de su madre pero es imposible que ella haya podido hacer heridas como esas. – relato tristemente. Natsu le quito el periódico a Lucy para poder ver mejor esa noticia.

Primero el puente, después Saint Colin, ahora la víctima es una mujer y su hija. ¿Esto era culpa de la mujer de agua y de esa bestia? ¿Ellos estaban detrás de todo esto? A lo lejos escucharon una campanada que pertenecía a su secundaria Fairy tail, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que cerraran las puertas tendían que apresurarse.

Los rayos del sol podían verse claramente resplandeciendo en el cielo y la temperatura aumentaba como en cualquier otro día de verano.

Ya estaban aquí. Natsu, gray y erza cruzaban su penúltimo año escolar en la secundaria FT y afortunadamente les había tocado en la misma clase (a excepción de erza) y no solo ellos, todos los del campamento se encontraban con ellos ¿saben que significa eso? ¡EXACTAMENTE! Stoo Irenzo también estaba con ellos…

Natsu se sentó en la penúltima carpeta sentada a la ventana, a su costado estaba Lucy y delante de ella estaba Levy mcgarden, mejor amiga de Lucy desde 3ro. Gray estaba al lado de Irenzo junto con otros chicos también considerados molestos.

Al pasar de las 8:15am entró el que sería su tutor y(como todos los años) este era de nariz larga como el pico de un gallo y llevaba sus típicas gafas cuadradas, Visdy Teach , ese es su nombre.

-si si…buenos días, otro año más tendré que soportarlos ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?—dijo hablando con la nariz – Irenzo baja tus pies de la mesa.

Visdy salió de nuevo pero esta vez se escuchó un _ya pueden pasar_ viniendo de él. Natsu presto más atención, tal vez eran alumnos nuevos que podrían venir de Saint Colin..ja como si eso fuera a pasar.

Detrás de Visdy tres personas le seguían, una mujer y dos hombres.

El último y más pequeño parecía de unos catorce y no de 15 o 16 a su costado estaba otro que parecía ser el doble de su tamaño, y al final de los tres una linda chica de cabello negro ondulado los miraba fríamente. El profesor Visdy le dijo a su clase que ellos eran completamente nuevos en la institución y procedió a decir sus nombres

El más pequeño era Mathew Fernandez o mejor conocido como el hijo del alcalde de Wizarding, cabello rubio y apariencia de niño, podían verse a chicas que se sonrojaban y cualquiera lo haría ¡era jodidamente adorable! Con gran indiferencia Visdy lo mando a sentarse delante de natsu.

Las chicas no paraban de seguirlo con la mirada y también lo hacia Lissana stratus la chica de la que natsu sentía un cierto gusto ¡que no! Estaba completamente embobado y casi se pone colorado al saber que la mirada de la chica se apresuraba a él ¡¿Qué debía hacer volteaba, actuaba normal?!

-límpiate la baba – le escucho decir a Lucy.

Iba a responderle pero el profesor solicito silencio inmediato, las siguientes personas que iba a nombrar eran misteriosas y a pesar de la distancia podía sentirse su frialdad.

Visdy al leer su papelito con los nombres de los alumnos casi se le caen sus gafas.

-Gajeel Redfox…. Y… Juvia Loxar – termino de decir Visdy. Una gran tensión se sintió en el aire, natsu miro alrededor para ver a sus demás compañeros y se dio con la sorpresa de que la gran mayoría tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa hasta Irenzo, gray tampoco parecía entender la reacción de todos.

-siéntense donde ustedes deseen – dijo aun con la sorpresa el profesor.

Natsu no comprendía la reacción de todos por esos dos sujetos, no tenían nada en especial. El grandote tenía su cabello un poco largo sujeto por una coletilla en su nuca, la chica mostraba una expresión fría y callada. Nada llamativo pero ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

Los dos pelinegros se acercaron a los asientos que estaban vacíos: uno detrás de natsu y otro detrás de Lucy. Gajeel Redfox se acercaba al asiento detrás de natsu pero antes de llegar se detuvo justo a su costado, natsu sintió que lo miraba pero prefirió no hacerle caso, juvia loxar ya estaba sentada.

Natsu volteo de reojo y se sorprendió al ver a gray mirando a la chica nueva, pero no era una mirada de interés, sino una extrañada como si estuviera sospechando algo.

Mathew Fernandes, el hijo del alcalde seguía ganando miradas, también la pelinegra nueva, pero había un gran problema con el grandote que se sentó detrás de natsu, no paraba de mirarlo y sentía que de un momento a otro iría a atacarlo y no había razón alguna para que lo hiciera, busco con la mirada a Lucy para pedirle ayuda pero ella estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno un poco molesta, pensó en Levy pero ella estaba muy lejos, después pensó en gray pero…él no estaba en discusión…después escuchó una risa detrás de él.

-¿nervioso?…¿Por qué? -


	6. Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Loxar parte 2

**Lamento la demora pero es que decidi pulir algunas escenas de esta parte y me encantó como quedó.**

 **sin más que decir ¡la parte dos!**

-¿nervioso?…¿Por qué? –

Un escalofrió subió por la espalda de natsu, esa voz era idéntica a la del sujeto que quería matarlo en el puente, pero era imposible no coincidía con la descripción que gray le dio. Además ¿qué afirmaba que esa persona era de su edad y no alguien mayor? Lo escuchó reírse en voz baja de nuevo ¿debía contestarle? No…algo no estaba bien en ese sujeto, pensó y decidió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Cuando llego el receso natsu salió rápidamente del salón de clases, paso al lado de gray, que estaba hablando con Stoo Irenzo, le jalo parte de su camisa y salió aún más rápido. Fue a buscar a erza que probablemente estaba en el salón de profesores.

Llegó y como lo predijo la castaña estaba con unos papeles sentada en un escritorio. Detrás de él apareció gray divisando si alguien los estaba siguiendo o si los habían visto entrar, entonces cerró la puerta.

-¿qué pasó?¿por qué me llamaste? – pregunto el de cabello azabache. Erza se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos chicos y decidió dejar de lado aquellas hojas.

-qué paso…parece que viste un fantasma, natsu – le dijo burlonamente la dueña del starke force sin embargo natsu lo tomo enserio

-parecido. los nuevos…como se llamaba ¡gajeel y juvia! Gray ¿lo conoces? por alguna razón casi todo el salón se sorprendió por ellos dos cuando supieron sus nombres y no le hicieron caso al hijo del alcalde ¿no les parece raro? – dijo natsu algo ansioso. Erza pareció meditar por un segundo, obviamente estaba tratando de asimilar a que se refería natsu y al parecer lo logró comprender

-¿Hablas de los nuevos? Como ya saben uno de ellos es Mathew Fernandes, el hijo del alcalde, miren aquí están sus datos, me pidieron que los ordene.

Y como dijo erza en esa hoja estaba la fotografía del susodicho y sus datos personales, natsu empezó a leer

Familia:

-Adolf Fernandes (padre)

-Mery Fernandes (madre)

-Jellal Fernandes (hermano)

-y a mí que me interesa su vida – gritó tirando la hoja al piso acto que erza rápidamente castigo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡IDIOTA! arruinaras su foto – le grito mientras recogía y arreglaba la hoja de datos de Mathew. Otra fan más…

-creo que a lo que natsu se refería era a gajeel y a juvia ¿cierto, no? – dijo tranquilo gray, él también tenía curiosidad por saber quienes eran esos dos sujetos. Erza suspiro y les mostró los dos papeles que sobraban encima de la mesa, después con un gesto triste empezó a contarles un hecho que ocurrió no hace más de nueve años.

-Gajeel Redfox y juvia loxar, ambos nacieron en Wizarding noroeste. Sus familias eran extremadamente ricas mucho más de lo que eres tú gray o Irenzo…-hizo una pausa, decir lo siguiente le era difícil y peor si natsu estaba enfrente de ella, aun así continuó – cuando atacaron Wizarding…aquel día…ambas familias fueron destruidas sin dejar ni un solo miembro vivo….a excepción de ellos…desde entonces no se supo más de los dos niños, algunos los daban por muertos y otros no se preocuparon en buscarlos… aquí dice que pasaron su infancia en un orfanato después entraron a saint colin pero…no hay nada más…-finalizo.

Ahora tenía sentido su frialdad tan evidente y por qué fueron recibidos con tanta sorpresa opacando totalmente al niño rubio.

Así que…ellos también fueron víctimas de aquel infierno…- pensó natsu. Recordar lo que ocurrió ese año lo hacía sentirse terriblemente mal, podía sentir un vacío volver a su corazón y no podía quitarse de la mente la última vez que vio a su madre.

La campana, indicando el fin del receso, sonó. Tuvieron que volver a su salón de clases, ya no tenía ganas de hacer eso.

Ya adentro natsu saco un comic para poder distraer su mente, pero no era suficiente…

-¿estás bien? – le pregunto Lucy dándose cuenta de la situación de su amigo castaño. Él solo leía comics en dos ocasiones: cuando estaba aburrido y cuando estaba triste (esto solo lo sabían Lucy y erza).

Natsu solo asintió sin desviar la mirada de su comic: " _STOR GOLD TORMET AND RED ORCA"_ y, en un parpadear de ojos, lo que veía ya no era su comic sino una revista lila que ponía un fan art de Astartea y Gold Torment en frente, esa revista era _Herolove._ Natsu dejo de lado lo que sentía y empezó a criticar.

-¿por qué pones esa tonta revista enfrente de mí? – le dijo sonriendo a Lucy. Algo que le gustaba hacer era burlarse de los gustos de Lucy y más si se trataba de héroes.

-no es una tonta revista, es lo que mantiene el corazón de chicos y chicas, fanáticos del Stortea, latiendo cada semana. Mira ambos salieron a salvar sus ciudades al mismo tiempo. ¡Kya¡ - dijo emocionada Lucy. Uno de sus gustos era la pareja creada por fans de Astartea y stor gold, algo que (en opinión de natsu) no pasaría en siglos.

-estas alucinando, ¡son héroes! ¿Crees que tienen tiempo para enamorarse?..¡Tienes pésimos gustos Lucy! – se burlaba natsu. Lucy lo miro mientras reía, al parecer ya había olvidado lo que lo hacía sentirse mal y todo gracias a ella. Sintió que sus mejillas se ponían un poco rojas al pensar en eso. Ella rio también

-sí. Creo que sí los tengo…

Visdy Teach apareció con un sándwich de atún, ya empezó.

\- bien chicos, continuaremos con las clases de hoy-nari… - algo que a muchas personas del salón incomodaba era la que cada vez que Visdy Teach probaba un sándwich de atún empezaba a usar el sufijo nari al final de todas sus oraciones. – ¿dónde están los nuevos mocosos que debo enseñar-nari?, ¡no los veo! SONZU tú dime en donde están! – le grito a una chica de cabello corto negro, esta se puso muy nerviosa

-el joven Mathew Fernandes salió por pedido de su madre pro…profesor –

-¡MÁS FIRME!—

-¡SI PROFESOR! Y GAJEEL Y JUVIA SALIERON AL TOCAR LA CAMPANA Y HASTA AHORA NO APARECEN,¡ PROFESOR!

-¡SIENTATE!

-¡Sí PROFESOR!

\- ¿a donde se habrán ido esos dos ingenuos…¡clases libres, vuelvo en treinta minutos-nari!—dijo saliendo del salón de clases.

La gran mayoría de los presentes empezaron a murmurar, y casi inmediatamente después de la salida del profesor Levy volteo para hablar con natsu y lucy.

-¿pueden creerlo? Es la primera vez que Teach va a buscar a alguno de sus alumnos, normalmente nos envía a nosotros… - dijo la chica de ojos grandes y cabello hermosamente corto.

-ya debes saber por qué…deben de tener una gran herencia – le respondió Lucy – ¡ah cierto levy ¡ ¿ hoy nos quedaremos en la biblioteca? quiero saber más sobre tu novela—

-¿no van a venir con nosotros? – les pregunto natsu. Normalmente Lucy y Levy acompañaban a natsu y a erza de regreso a casa, pues sus casas quedaban muy cerca.

-no, lo siento natsu. Pero no es solo eso, también los profesores, Lucy y yo hemos estado hablando sobre unas clases en las tardes para los que no… como decirlo…captan las clases. Obviamente tú también podrías apoyarnos – invitó sonriente

-no gracias, yo no tengo paciencia para enseñar-

-es cierto, un día se lo pedí y termine tirándole sopa caliente en la cara por gritarme y decirme tonta– apoyo Lucy.

Visdy entro de repente más pronto del tiempo que el mismo había requerido sin personas extras, él estaba solo. Todo el salón se había callado. Cogió una tiza y empezó a escribir en la pizarra, sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Ocurrió algo?

Las clases acabaron por el día de hoy. Natsu fue a buscar a erza para poder regresar, quería saber más sobre Redfox y Loxar. Tuvo suerte pues ella lo estaba esperando en la puerta de FT. Ya cuando entraron por una calle tranquila y vacía sintieron que podían hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿y desaparecieron así como así?, ¿sin dejar una nota?...que rufianes – gruñía erza. Ella odiaba los incumplimientos académicos. – Al menos el joven Mathew reporto su retiro – dijo esto entrando en las nubes. – ese chico es tan adorable, ¡cómo me gustaría abrazarlo!

-tranquila…no eres la única casi todas de mi clase se embobaron al verlo…hasta Lissana...—lo último lo dijo algo molesto, erza rio al ver la cara de su amigo

-te pusiste celoso –

-no-

-sí-

-no-

-no-

-sí. Ahhh no vuelvas a utilizar ese juego- dijo molesto, igual erza seguía riéndose

-no es mi culpa que cayeras..ja ja…-reía erza

-me perdí de algo – gray apareció por otro camino—

Natsu miro a erza con un gesto de "no vayas a decirle nada" y ella asintió.

-natsu se puso celoso…-le dijo la castaña aun riendo. Natsu casi se abalanza sobre ella para callarla

-sí me di cuenta – dijo gray, se veía algo serio. Se acercó a natsu y le susurró al oído – ¿no le habrás dicho nada, cierto?

Natsu entendió a que se refería y solo asintió. Erza se dio cuenta de ese acto y cambio su sonrisa por un gesto amargado

-¿qué le dijiste, gray? – pregunto molesta

-¿Qué? – Cuestiono el azabache – no le dije nada…

\- no soy tonta… saben que cualquier cosa me lo pueden decir. Yo estoy en el mismo barco que ustedes… –

-shhh… –intervino natsu callando la discusión de sus amigos.

-que..-

-shhh..- volvió a decir. — escucho algo

Y no era broma, se escuchaban pasos cada vez más cerca pero no había nadie más que ellos en el lugar. Los pasos se hacían más fuertes y más rápidos acercándose a ellos.

-el cuerpo perfecto…yo… lo deseo… -

-¡Erza detrás de ti! – gritaron Gary y natsu.

Un hombre de apariencia enorme y con un brazo más grande que el otro apareció detrás de erza, ella por suerte pudo reaccionar rápido y escapar a donde estaban los chicos.

-el cuerpo perfecto yo…¡lo deseo! Ajaja.. – gritó y con su brazo gigante corrió hasta donde estaban los tres con intención de acabarlos con un solo golpe pero al legar lo que golpeo no fueron tres personas sino una pared de hielo…¡¿QUÉ?!

En el suelo, detrás de la barrera, estaba gray (con su cabello un poco más largo de lo normal) tocando el piso como si fuera a conjurar algo.

-¡¿QUÉ…QUÉ PASÓ?!NI NISIQUIERA ME TRANSFORME – el hombre saco su brazo rápidamente para poder golpearlos de nuevo, esta vez logró lanzarlos lejos a los tres.

-YO…SOY…XENO…EL BUSCADOR DE LA PERFECCIÓN –gritaba mientras se acercaba a los chicos – EL QUE LO DESEE LO OBTENDRA ¡YO QUIERO EL CUERPO PERFECTO!

-¡Gray haz eso de nuevo! – Gritó erza – ¡natsu y yo necesitamos tiempo para transformarnos¡

-PERO NO SÉ QUE FUE LO QUE HIZE – le grito este devuelta. El tercer golpe lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-Starke force – gritó erza. Su cabello se tornó rojo sangre y un gran viento acompañó su transformación. En cambio natsu no se había transformado aun

-¡QUE ESPERAS NATSU!—le gritó erza – CORRE – volvió a gritar, el gigante iba en dirección al castaño.

-ICE FORCE – grito gray yendo en dirección a natsu – ESCUDO DE HIELO – conjuró. Una barrera azul más grande que la anterior se había formado enfrente del que se hacía llamar XENO.

-¡¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no te transformas?! –

-¡no lo sé los poderes no me responden! –

El gigante deforme estaba dando golpes continuos a la capa de hielo que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

_¿CÓMO QUE NO… - el gigante rompió la barrera empujando a natsu y gray contra el piso.

Erza se acercó corriendo al hombre gigante y lo golpeó con un puño en su estómago (era hasta donde ella le llegaba). El hombre salió disparado chocando contra un poste, parecía haber quedado inconsciente pero unos segundos después volvió a levantarse. Esta vez parecía más serio.

-tú – se dirigió a erza—TÚ TIENES MI CUERPO PERFECTO – y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo a erza lejos pero la alcanzo con su otro brazo jalándola del cabello y sosteniéndola como una bolsa. La alzó hasta encima de su cabeza y la golpeo contra el piso.

-ERZA - gritaron ambos, no lo dudaron dos veces y a pesar de que natsu no estaba transformado fue en su ayuda.

-FIRE FORCE –grito, esta vez sí se transformó, su cabello se volvió rosado y sus gafas le incomodaban así que las tiro por cualquier lugar.

Natsu corrió hasta el lado izquierdo del monstruo y extendiendo sus brazos pronuncio - LLAMARADA –

Una gran cantidad de fuego cubrió al hombre haciendo que soltara a erza de inmediato, siendo atrapada por gray, pero eso no la detuvo. Ni bien gray la atrapo ella se puso de pie rápidamente dispuesta a hacerle pagar a esa bestia.

El fuego de natsu envolvió totalmente al hombre, aun así gray uso un ataque de hielo que lo hizo congelarlo por completo, luego erza con un golpe mucho más fuerte que el anterior destrozo al sujeto congelado partiéndolo en pedazos. Varios fragmentos se esparcieron por el piso ¿acabó?

Los tres cayeron totalmente exhaustos pero aun sin transformarse. Inhalaban y exhalaban rápidamente, eso los tomo por sorpresa, nunca se imaginaron que una bestia gigante se aparecería en medio de una calle y los atacarían ¿fue casualidad o ya estaba planeado que se encontraran?

-mira, sapphire, no son del todo basura. Lograron acabar con Xeno – dijo una voz gruesa y burlona.

-el harckross de fuego, es el mismo de antes. Tenías razón iron… - decía una fría voz que ya habían escuchado antes

Natsu reconoció las voces pero era la primera vez que los veía, sus caras…

Cabello negro largo negro hasta la cintura y ojos rojos, su cara llena de metal y armas en su espalda, ese era iron servus.

Encapuchada y capaz de controlar el agua, tenía cabello azul y ojos azules, ella era sapphire witch.

¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? ¿Ahora qué pasaría? Los tres no tenían fuerzas para seguir peleando. Gray los miraba atentamente sin decir nada. Tal vez era lo más prudente que podían hacer. Esas dos personas fueron las causantes del desastre en el puente.

-¿qui…quienes son ustedes?... – pregunto erza a duras penas. Gray y natsu se exaltaron

-la basura se dirige a nosotros iron servus – habló fríamente la mujer de agua –

-dejémoslos…por ahora…llevémonos a Xeno, aún sigue vivo. – Le ordenó- recoge su corazón bruja, le será útil al jefe más adelante.

Una burbuja de agua salió de la mano de la chica hasta cubrir lo que parecía ser el corazón de aquel gigante que aun latía.

-no olviden nuestras caras, basuras. Tuvieron suerte, Xeno fracasó en su misión de matarlos, pero cuando me toque a mí…yo no pienso fallar. – y con una risa escandalosa desapareció al lado de la mujer de agua y el corazón palpitante.

Erza se puso de pie ya transformada a la normalidad, acto seguido por gray y natsu, este último encontró sus lentes muy cerca de él y se los puso.

-Te conoce natsu… dijo harckross de fuego y tú eres la única persona que usa el fuego. Ya se encontraron – decía tranquila.

Natsu miro a gray y este solo desvió la mirada, lo dejó en sus manos.

-en el puente…ellos fueron los que hicieron aparecer a esas bestias verdes erza – erza bajo la cabeza – estuvieron a punto de matarme pero gray intervino, y creo que también podrían ser los que destrozaron saint colin… - dijo, gray intervino rápidamente

-no podemos afirmar eso natsu –

-¿entonces quien lo haría? ellos dijeron que tenían un jefe. Ese hombre puede estar detrás de todo esto –

Estaban a punto de discutir pero erza los detuvo.

-por culpa de ellos varias personas fueron heridas en el puente ¿cierto? – dijo muy lentamente erza. Natsu no estaba muy seguro de responder pero aun así lo hizo

-y no me dijeron nada… - esta vez ninguno respondió. Erza alzo su cabeza para mirar el cielo y alzando su mano en dirección al sol como si fuera a atraparlo dijo – ellos hicieron daño a personas inocentes, civiles que disfrutaban de un día normal, se los arruinaron. No puedo dejar que esto pase de nuevo….—volteo donde estaban gray y natsu. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vieron a erza llorar. Se arrodillo en frente de ellos

-erza que estas… -

-¡POR FAVOR! Ayúdenme a mantener a salvo a las personas que quiero y poder proteger esta ciudad ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE! Porque…no puedo confiar ahora en que otro héroe vendrá a salvarnos. ¡POR FAVOR! Ayúdenme a cuidar esta ciudad en la que crecimos los tres. Porque las únicas personas que me hacen sentir segura son ustedes y si estoy segura ¡PODRÉ MANTENER SEGURA A WIZARDING TAMBIÉN! – gritó

Gray y natsu no sabían que decir. Erza les estaba pidiendo algo que obviamente no podían cumplir. Gray parecía desviar la mirada para todos lados excepto para donde estaba erza llorando. Natsu no estaba seguro, ¿proteger a Wizarding? ¿Tomar el lugar de los grandes héroes que siempre velaban por la seguridad de sus ciudades? Volvió a mirar a erza, ella es una mujer fuerte, no físicamente, sino por su carácter.

En los momentos tristes y duros ella nunca se puso a llorar solo para poder apoyar a los que no tenían consuelo, ahora ella les pedía a los dos ayudarla a proteger su ciudad, la ciudad en la que crecieron y que no querían ver destruida.

Natsu posó su mano en el hombro de erza, ella lo miro de frente aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos y él sonriendo le dijo:

-puedes contar conmigo -

Momento emotivo...bueno esto fue el final del capitulo 4 (gajeel redfox y juvia loxar). muchas gracias por leer. espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo ^u^

(voz de gray)

¡tienen que venir rápido!

(natsu y erza)

¡¿Qué sucede?!

(voz de gray)

Hay un demente en mi casa que dice ser Stor Gold T.

(natsu y erza)

¡¿QUÉ?!

(los tres juntos)

No se pierdan el proximo capítulo: **_¡Una promesa irrompible!_**


	7. ¡Una promesa irrompible!

**Buenas ¡muchas gracias por leer esta historia! la verdad olvide mencionar cosas muy importantes en el primer capitulo:**

 **-en esta historia habra ligeros cambios en las personalidades. tambien la acción es su principal generó.**

 **-Tambien debo advertir que el romance se vera obviado apartir del cap 10 o 12 pero no se desanimen en verdad sus historias de amor son hermosas y valen totalmente la pena.**

 **-y lo más importante ¡los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

Si había una palabra que describía a ese lugar perfectamente seria…Lúgubre. Lo primero que podías preguntarte al entrar seria si ya estabas muerto o seguías aún con vida. Pero él lo entendió desde un principio, estaba muerto en vida.

Podía moverse, hablar, comer, dormir y despertase después de unas horas pero eso no significaba sentirse vivo para él, eso significa según él, que "aún servía para algo". No…lo que servía en él era solo esa estúpida capacidad que le fue trágicamente concebida.

-juvia y gajeel llegaron…. – escucho decir al hombre que se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser una especie de trono.

Una especie de portal azul apareció enfrente de él y las personas a su alrededor. Esas dos personas que se aparecían corrían la misma suerte que él, también eran útiles solo por sus capacidades, pero ellos parecían estar bien con ser usados.

Ni bien el portal desapareció ambos cayeron al piso de rodillas respirando rápidamente con gestos de interminable dolor en sus caras. La piel de la chica parecía holgarse y despegarse de su cara como si fuera a volverse agua y el otro, al contrario de ella, parecía volverse de metal como una estatua. Rápidamente su apariencia cambio a la de dos personas con cabello negro y poco a poco sus facciones regresaban a la normalidad.

-ese es xeno…vaya….es muy lamentable….que siga vivo – dijo él hombre sentado en aquel raro trono - si no se atrevió a cumplir mi encomienda, lo mejor que podía hacer era matarse.- dijo indiferente al ver a los dos adolescentes y un corazón cubierto en hielo que posiblemente aun palpitaba. – ¿por qué me lo han traído? – pregunto amenazantemente. El chico pelinegro en el piso decidió responder pero aun con voz cortada por la respiración

-creímos que le ….serviría…para algo…más…por eso….decidimos regresar con…él – dijo recuperándose gajeel Redfox mientras ayudaba a levantar a la chica de su costado.

-no cumplió con su misión ¿qué te hizo pensar que aún me sería útil? – alzo la voz aquel hombre

-tú le arruinaste la vida…lo mínimo que puedes hacer ahora sería perdonársela ¿no crees, lord? – un chico rubio salió de las sombras hasta llegar cerca del hombre en el trono. Aunque no podía verse, en la cara de aquel sujeto sentado se dibujaba una sonrisa seguida de una pequeña risa ronca.

-¿tienes algún problema Jellal? – el chico rubio calló

-él engreído se molestó…le dije que eso pasaría si lo consentía mucho mi lord…ahora cree que está a su nivel para reprocharle –decía una fastidiosa voz de entre las sombras que poco a poco se acercaba – conoces las reglas fugitivo…si no puedes servirle al jefe una vez, no lo harás dos veces por que ya estarás muerto.—dijo el sujeto jovialmente - Es por eso que ustedes tienen suerte gajeel…juvia…aun puedo escuchar a sus corazones latir…. – terminó con una risa escandalosa.

Juvia loxar que estaba al lado de gajeel rápidamente se reverencio enfrente del trono.

-y por eso le estamos infinitamente agradecidos mi señor, usted nos dio la oportunidad de vivir…- miro de reojo a su compañero que lo miraba furioso y no sabía por qué pero no era importante, solo debía agradecer a su lord por él también – gajeel y yo le debemos la vida… - y sujetándola del brazo gajeel la obligo pararse, acto que al hombre del trono no importó.

-cuéntenmelo todo –dijo – ¿por qué perdió Xeno, y qué está pasando en Wizarding.? – al decir esto último al chico de cabello rubio le pusieron los pelos de punta, hacía tiempo que no pisaba esa ciudad, su ciudad natal en donde aún vivía su familia.

Gajeel le conto al lord la pelea de Xeno contra los tres harckross de súper fuerza, hielo y fuego. Le informo también que el chico de fuego era el mismo que casi asesinaba en Golden Frey. Juvia iba a dar más datos pero gajeel la calló. Al parecer esa fue información suficiente para el lord que, aunque no podía verse, tenía una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su pálido rostro. Alzo su brazo derecho indicándole al chico rubio que se acercara.

-súper fuerza…lo único que le faltaba a Xeno para tener el cuerpo perfecto…fuego…podría tener soldados capaces de utilizar fuego, podrían provocar incendio en bancos, escuelas, hospitales….hielo…podría aislar a Wizarding con una capa de hielo, así encontraría el medallón sin ninguna molestia.— rio escandalosamente, el sujeto de su izquierda aplaudía y reí con él.

-JELLAL –gritó –aquí entras tú…hijo….quiero que me traigas esos poderes. No a los usuarios, a ellos que juvia y gajeel los maten no me son útiles…. – el sujeto de la izquierda que antes reía con él empezó a desesperarse

-señor…yo solo podría hacer el trabajo…los dos novatos ya le fallaron una vez ¿le va a dejar este trabajo a los tres? Solo son inexpert…

-CALLATE STARGAZER—le grito callándolo inmediatamente e ignorándolo se volvió para los tres jóvenes a quienes mandó una misión. – en tres días quiero que ataquen la PLAZA DEL MAGO. Será el momento perfecto para hacerle saber al estúpido de Adolf lo que pasaba por debajo de sus narices desde hace nueve años. Dentro de tres días, mis subordinados, cuando obtengamos esos poderes empezaremos la conquista de Wizarding.

Los tres jóvenes enfrente de él se reverenciaron y bajando la cabeza los tres pronunciaron.

-sí…LORD PHANTOM –

"y en otras noticias…NEW MALCHANCE sufrió otro ataque en una de sus tres grandes torres que fue detenida gracias a la ayuda de Astartea. Últimamente han tenido mucha ayuda por parte de la heroína (cuya ciudad está ubicada al norte). Agradecen su protección, sin embargo todos se preguntan ¿en dónde está Gold Torment?"

Erza acomodo sus audífonos mejor para poder escuchar la radio con más énfasis puesto que esto le ayudaría para saber si ocurría algún acontecimiento en Wizarding city.

El día de ayer, ella, natsu y gray prometieron que pase lo pase cuidarían de la seguridad de Wizarding, a pesar que les cueste la vida. Se sentía muy culpable ¿por qué? Pues…fue por ella que ellos obtuvieron los poderes, solo por ser curiosa, fue por ella que casi mueren en Golden Frey, por querer buscar respuestas y ayer apareció esa bestia rara con el objetivo de matarlos…ahora, si esas personas volvían a aparecerse para causar estragos en su ciudad (ya no tan pacifica) sin duda los tres tendrían que ir a detenerlos poniendo en peligro sus vidas y salvando la de otras. Después de todo es su amada ciudad ¿no?

Se quitó rápidamente sus audífonos para poder abrir la puerta de la sala de profesores que desde hace buen rato estaban tocando. Ella abrió y se sorprendió al ver a un chico rubio, mucho más bajo que ella con unos papeles en sus manos.

-buenos días, estos son exámenes del profesor Visdy, me pidió que las deje en su escritorio ¿podría decirme en donde esta? – pregunto amablemente con una dulce voz, ¿en serio ese niño estaba en la clase del señor Visdy? ¿Qué edad tenia, doce?

-sí claro, es el ultimo a la izquierda - le respondió erza sonriendo. Le pareció raro ver al hijo del alcalde haciendo deberes que cualquier otro alumno podría realizar. Sin duda Visdy debía tenerle mucha cólera al alcalde para poder hacer eso, ya saben, enviar al niño a hacer trabajos… -disculpe joven…pero usted es el hijo del alcalde no debería hacer trabajos que fácilmente lo pueden realizar otras person…-rápidamente el chico le respondió

-no por favor…no me digas joven con tanto respeto…y yo sí puedo hacer todos los trabajos que el profesor Visdy pueda mandarme. Mi papá es el alcalde, sí, pero yo aún no hice nada para ganarme el respeto de las personas… hasta que llegue ese momento solo dime Mathew – pidió con una sonrisa, erza por un segundo se sorprendió. Mathew parecía ser un niño engreído y sobreprotegido por sus padres, pero ¿resultó ser lo contrario? O solo estaría fingiendo. Al terminar Mathew estaba por irse hasta que erza lo detuvo.

-entonces…mucho gusto en conocerte Mathew, soy erza Scarlet –dijo extendiéndole la mano mientras le sonreía. Tenía cerrado los ojos así que no pudo darse cuenta de la reacción de Mathew en ese momento. El chico rubio Le estrecho la mano de vuelta y alegre le dijo:

-Igualmente…mucho gusto – así se despidió y regreso al salón de Visdy.

Erza regreso con sus audífonos y los papeles que revisaba. Se puso a reflexionar en ese momento sobre todo lo que le pasó hasta ahora llegando a una sola conclusión: Sus amigos hacían todo por protegerla, eso la hizo sentir aún más culpable de lo que ya estaba. Tenía, tal vez, a los mejores amigos del mundo, incluyendo a Lucy y a Levy. ¡Lucy y Levy! Ellas debían saber lo que pasaba detrás de las nuevas tres caras misteriosas protectoras de Wizarding (así ella los autodenominó).¡sí! ¡tenía que decirles!

En ese momento sonó la campana indicando el fin de clases de ese día. Dejo su trabajo ya terminado para después correr a buscar a natsu que siempre salía con Lucy al final de clases. A veces se preguntaba qué tan despistado podía ser su amigo al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la rubia. ¡No no! ¡Concéntrate!.

Después de pasar a muchas personas amontonadas en los pasadizos se fue directo al salón de Visdy. Casi choca con el profesor con gafas y nariz puntiaguda pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-señorita Scarlet. No debería correr por los pasillos. Usted mejor que nadie sabe eso –dijo con severidad el hombre.

-sí. Lo siento tenía prisa – se disculpó aun con las ganas de ver a sus amigos

-no debería tenerla. Recuerde que su castigo por incumplimiento de las normas del campamento se llevara a cabo este…

-Sí no lo he olvidado, no se preocupe… - y diciendo esto último entro al salón de clases que ya estaba casi vacío, razón por la que encontró a natsu a Levy y a Lucy hablando con…¿Mathew?

Los cuatro se dieron cuenta de la presencia de erza. Erza noto que se veían muy felices sobretodo Mathew.

-hola chicos…- saludó

-erza –dijeron natsu Levy y Lucy al mismo tiempo. Natsu se dirigió a ella y tratando de disimular le susurro algo:

-dime…has escuchado sobre un ataque o algo en tu radio – erza negó haciendo que natsu suspirara aliviado

-erza vas a venir con nosotros, todos iremos a la casa de Lucy a terminar el trabajo que nos dejó Visdy. Es muy pronto para dejarnos trabajo pero…creo que es porque ya casi terminamos la secundaria…nos ayudarías mucho - le dijo sonriendo Levy mcgarden. A su lado Lucy y natsu también sonreían

-no lo siento yo no puedo, y natsu tampoco puede ¿verdad natsu? – le pregunto con un tono amenazante, el chico se asustó pero no sabía de qué hablaba así que solo negó. Erza le dio una mirada asesina y al parecer el chico por fin entendió

-ah sí cierto…yo tampoco puedo…jajaja….lo siento pero erza y yo quedamos en….en…en… -miro a erza buscando apoyo así que la castaña termino la conversación

\- es por trabajo, tenemos una entrevista hoy en McDoleys… - terminó y ambos salieron de la clase.

Lucy los miraba molesta, sabía que lo de ese trabajo era una mentira ¿por qué? ella había ido el día ayer (después de estar con levy)a ese restaurante a buscar trabajo y le dijeron que su personal estaba completo. Así que no le fue difícil sospechar que algo le ocultaban. Ahora que lo pensaba el lunes también encontró a natsu y gray tratando de ocultarle una información que ellos discutían seriamente. Ni natsu ni gray podrían estar hablando serio de perfumes de erza. Algo olía mal aquí y estaba segura que no era ese imaginario perfume de manzana, piña y fresa.

Se despidió de Levy y Mathew y fue a seguirlos. Mala suerte ellos ya no estaban dentro de fairy tail.

-¿no asistieron hoy?…Qué extraño...—decía la chica castaña a su amigo.

Ambos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de su secundaria. Natsu no estaba seguro porque apurarse si no estaba ocurriendo nada malo…¡¿NADA MALO?!

-es cierto esos sujetos no se han aparecido hasta ahora… -reaccionó. Se refería de la chica de agua y la bestia de cabello como saiyajin 3. Recordó lo que había pasado ayer y los grandes descuidos que pasaron por alto como mostrar su uniforme y no cubrir sus rostros. Pero ellos tampoco lo tenían cubierto. –erza ¡PENSÉ QUE VENDRÍAN A ATACARNOS EN PLENAS CLASES!. Nuestro uniforme era reconocible y no teníamos puesto nada en la cara. ¡Estábamos totalmente expuestos!...

-losé pero no teníamos idea de lo que iba a pasar….no podíamos prepararnos….

-¡en el puente! tú te pusiste un antifaz ¿cierto?...creo que eso puede funcionar…

-si…y también deje ahí mi cartera, mi ropa favorita y mis bellas gafas de sol… -dijo deprimiéndose erza. Le vino una idea veloz a la mente: todos los héroes ¡TODOS! Llevaban un traje característico y apodos geniales- ¿y si nos disfrazamos? Podríamos llevar un traje en la mochila o debajo de nuestras ropas.

-NO-

-¡NATSU!

-Hace un calor de infierno y tú quieres que use un traje debajo del uniforme, no gracias. Además el resultado es el mismo ¡toda mi ropa se incendia!

Erza suspiro, el chico tenía toda la razón. ¿Cómo podrían ocultar sus identidades tal cual lo hacían sus ídolos y grandes protectores?

El celular de natsu timbro…suerte que no la había traído el día de ayer. Contesto rápidamente, y se dio con la sorpresa que era gray.

-¿NATSU DÓNDE ESTÁS? – le grito. Natsu se sorprendió y preocupo un poco

-estoy con erza cerca de casa ¿pasó algo? ¿Por qué gritas? –contesto alzando la voz pero no al nivel de gritar, erza se había acercado más para poder escuchar

-En mi casa…hay un tipo que dice ser Gold Torment - gritó

-¿QUÉ? Debe ser un loco o un farsante – grito fuerte en respuesta. Del lado de gray se escuchó un "oye " de una voz desconocida. ¿Gold Torment? ¿Aquí? ¿En Wizarding? Y sobre todo ¡¿en la casa de gray?!. -¡QUÉ ESPERAS! sabes perfectamente que no puede ser él. Vótalo de tu casa podría ser un ladrón con cómplices esperando –le dijo. Erza escuchaba atentamente. Natsu pudo escuchar como la respiración de gray se iba calmando y completamente sereno le dijo

-No, yo le creo… –diciendo esto colgó el pelinegro

Erza y natsu se miraron totalmente sorprendidos y sin pensarlos dos veces corrieron para la casa de gray. Después de tres minutos llegaron con la idea que tal vez todo estaría saqueado pero no, todo estaba normal.

Tocaron la puerta a golpes y en menos de un instante gray le abrió con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-rápido entren – les susurro. Estaba sudado y parecía pálido como si hubiera visto aun fantasma. Otra vez el parecido a la señora Smith.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala y sentado en el sillón de una persona estaba un hombre alto con lentes y cabello rubio. Este se dio cuenta de su presencia y poniéndose de pie saludo cortésmente.

-oh..ustedes son los otros dos…soy Laxus Dreyar pero creo que ustedes me conocen como umm ¿Gold Torment? – les dijo con una sonrisa era la misma voz que escucho natsu en la llamada con gray. Erza y natsu se quedaron congelados. ¿Era este tipo s.g.t.? No se parecían en nada, tampoco tenía apariencia de ser algún ladrón, entonces… ¿Quién es?

Al parecer el hombre se dio cuenta de la gran mirada de sorpresa combinada con confusión por parte de los jóvenes pues empezó a reírse.

-ya sé…no me parezco en nada. Sí que son unos estúpidos – se reía y volvió a tirarse en el sillón poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa – ustedes deberían saberlo. Estoy seguro que ya les ha pasado ¡la apariencia cambia al usar los poderes! Normalmente los demás entendían eso al principio.—cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y se apoyó hasta quedar muy cómodo. – Oh por favor ¡cambien esas caras! – les dijo a los tres que aún tenían la boca abierta pero no por él sino por lo último que dijo ¡el sabia de los poderes!.

¡La transformación cambia la apariencia! Entonces el sí podría ser Gold Torment y no solo eso ¡tal vez él había obtenido los poderes como ellos lo hicieron! ¡Este es el momento perfecto para preguntar! Pero el rubio se les adelantó…

-sé que quieren respuestas…lo sé…cuando yo inicie estaba igual o incluso peor. – Les dijo, se sentó normalmente y empezó a hablar con un tono serio – siéntense…esto será largo –ordenó

Los tres tomaron asiento en el sillón de tres personas. Ya reaccionaron y estaban totalmente conscientes de lo que escuchaban. ¡Enfrente de ellos estaba Gold Torment! Gray hasta ahora no decía nada solo escuchaba atentamente, tal vez esto era lo más prudente.

El hombre rubio dio un largo suspiro y empezó a relatar.

-empezare por la estrella… como sabrán los poderes que ustedes recibieron fue gracias a una estrella que cayó del cielo. No son solo ustedes, todos los "héroes" que conocen los recibieron de la misma forma…bueno la mayoría pero eso viene después. Esta estrella se llama Magnum Stella, si se quedaron viendo el contenedor fácilmente aparece escrita ahí – erza asintió en ese momento – dentro de esta estrella están sentados lo que ustedes pueden creer que son frascos pero no, son usuarios de esos poderes…de los force, a esos usuarios los llamamos harckross…

En ese momento los tres casi saltan del sillón. Escucharon ese término de aquella mujer en el puente. Iban a preguntar pero prefirieron que Laxus terminara de explicar.

-Como fueron ustedes los que "destaparon los usuarios" los force buscaron un contenedor nuevo, a ustedes, tomando su lugar como los nuevos harckross…-hizo un pausa – estos force son muy inestables cuando entran en un nuevo usuario y peor si el usuario posee sentimientos.

-¿sentimientos?...¿a qué se refiere?…. – no pudo evitar preguntar erza, al parecer Laxus esperaba esa pregunta.

-Los Force se adhieren a nosotros como si fuera un brazo o una pierna más y al igual que nuestras acciones las tenemos que controlar con el cerebro. Si posees una personalidad fuerte solida e incambiable el force responderá a ti de manera positiva obedeciendo todas tus ordenes pero….si no posees una personalidad fuerte, si eres una persona indecisa oh simplemente aun no maduras lo suficiente pasara lo contrario, el force actuara por sí mismo. Claro que hay sentimientos que pueden segar al force mejor dominado como…la tristeza, la alegría, la ira y el más traicionero, el amor.

La reacción de los tres chicos fue distinta: natsu se sonrojo un poco, erza parecía no entender y a gray casi le sale una risa.

-como dije…los sentimientos tienen mucho que ver en como los poderes te responden… por eso es esencial que aprendan a controlarlos…. – erza levanto el brazo para poder preguntar como si de una clase se tratara

\- Se…señor…quería preguntarle si es normal los efectos secundarios….

-¿efectos secundarios? Ah…. los efectos secundarios, sí. Casi lo olvidaba. Como ya dije los force son como un brazo o una pierna que al usarlos mucho empiezan a doler ¿cierto? Pues en eso se basa. Los force tienen un límite para poder usarlos, siempre lo van a tener. Si cruzas ese límite el force consumirá totalmente tu cuerpo ocasionando la muerte, necesita descanso chicos, nada es para siempre. Es muy riesgoso tener estos poderes, por esa misma razón nosotros, los harckross expertos, buscamos a los novatos que vieron la estrella caer para hacerlos elegir si quieren quedarse con los poderes o dejarlos para siempre.

Se dio un silencio extraño, no incomodo sino raro. Erza y natsu miraron a gray él estaba pensativo.

-pero…¿por qué solo nosotros lo escuchamos la noche que llego?. Le pregunte a mis amigos, no estos, otros y ellos me dijeron que no habían escuchado nada… -pregunto gray. Esa era una duda que retumbaba en la mente de los tres desde aquella noche. Laxus rió

-nadie sabe eso. Intentamos investigar su patrón de llegada y también el tiempo que demora en caer otra estrella pero nada es fijo, siempre cambia – les dijo. Aun había una duda, más acerca de esa noche. Natsu preguntó

-cuando despertamos después de abrir los "hartroz"

-harckross—

-si eso. Ya no estaba y parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada…¿eso es posible?—a Laxus se le fue la sonrisa al instante, cambiándola por un gesto serio

-sí, es normal pero eso solo sucede en algunas ocasiones… -dijo algo pensativo

-¿cuáles?—preguntaron los tres. Laxus negó con la cabeza

-NO…ahora ustedes me tienen que responder, aceptan quedarse con los poderes o no los quieren volver a ver.

Los tres se quedaron callados y ese silencio raro volvió a aparecer. Se miraron por varios segundos. Habían prometido proteger Wizarding city por la única razón que tenían poderes, ahora esta es su oportunidad de quitarse ese peso de encima y volver a vivir como antes.

Erza lo veía claro como el agua, ella haría cualquier cosa por Wizarding city. Además su ciudad nunca tuvo un héroe natal, si pasaba un desastre y policías o bomberos no eran suficientes ¿Cuánto demoraría en llegar otro súper héroe? ya era la hora de que esto acabara. Sin embargo ella no sabía que la mentalidad de gray y natsu eran distintas casi opuestas. Laxus estaba viéndolos esperando su respuesta hasta que recordó algo.

-¡ah! olvide decirles…si dicen que NO tendré que borrarles la memoria –

-¡¿QUEEEE?! –gritaron gray y natsu.

 **Muchas gracias por apoyar. aqui les traje el cap 5 : una promesa irrompible. en este capitulo queria dar a conocer la razon de los poderes, espero que hayan esntendido y si tienen una pregunta no duden en hacerla ¡dejen reviews! . Hare un extra con las respuestas y algunas curiosidades**

 **¿se dieron cuenta que en todas las horas que he puesto a gray y a natsu en el salon de clases ni se miraron?**

 **Aparecieron laxus y jellal o**

 **¡En el próximo capítulo!**

 **(voz de natsu)**

¡redfox y loxar se estan metiendo con lucy y levy! por alguna razón creo que quieren provocarme

 **(voz de Erza)**

Natsu ten cuidado con ellos ¡no son normales!

 **(voz de gray)**

mis padres llegaron...

 **(los tres juntos)**

No se pierdan el próximo capítuo: **¡Alfin descubiertos! ¡Harckros de agua y metal!**


	8. Capitulo 5 extra

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Muy buenas a todos. antes de todo lo que leeran a continuacion debo advertir que este es el extra del capitulo 5: ¡Una promesa irrompible! y no el capitulo seis (este saldra mañana).

Aqui se responden los comentarios y de paso doy informacion importante acerca del fic. ¡además tambien abra datos curiosos y explicacion de las parejas!

 **DATOS CURIOSOS:**

el seudonimo de juvia es sephire witch (sefaier witch) que significa bruja safiro. Esto lo saque desde la primera vez que vi a juvia. Ella es una bruja (maga) y su color es azul (que le queda hermoso) por eso ni bien la vi me hizo recordar a los zafiros de ahi el nombre sephire witch (aunque no paresca todo lo que les digo es verdad)

el seudonimo de gajeel es iron servus (airon servus). debo admitir que en un principio pense en llamarlo metalicana pero no me convencio así que decidi buscar su propio nombre original y un significado que defina su historia. iron servus (sirviente de acero...ya sabran por que ^u^ )

¡el seudonimo de laxus! este en un principio iba a ser storm gold o gold storm pero lo cambie por Gold torment...no reuerdo por que...Ah ¡ya recorde! Spoiler... ¡Su significado es tormenta dorada o tormenta de oro!

¿quien es astartea y por qué la emparejan con Gold torment? si buscan en internet sabran quien es.

 **Parejas:** Este es un tema bonito que me gustaria tratar mientras la historia avance y no se olviden ¡atentos con las pistas!

Y lo más importante:

 **Respuestas a los Reviews**

 **Scarlet-KD:** ¡Tienes toda la razon no he puesto las edades! Gracias por avisar se me paso por alto. lo pondre en el proximo cap pero ahora lo voy a explicar un poco: Natsu gray y erza estan iniciando su penultimo año (sus clases empiezan en setiembre) asi que deberian tener 16 años y terminar su secundaria a los verdad gracias no sé como pude olvidar esto ¡ah! y lo de laxus, desde un inicio laxus debia ser alguien poderoso y experto en el tema para que pudiera ayudarlos ¿quien mejor que él? a excepción de ese sujeto... ¡Yo tambien esperaba a jellal pues soy fan jerza! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y apoyar! ¡besos!

 **Lady-werempire:** ¡y aun faltan más personajes por aparecer! claro que poco a poco...¡Gracias por comentar ^u^!

 **Psdt:** El pais en donde se lleva a cabo toda la historia es Brightwing.


	9. Alfin descubiertos:Harkros de aguaymetal

_QUEEE—gritaron natsu y gray.

Borrar la memoria ¿era eso posible? Bueno después de todo lo que escucharon ya nada parecía imposible.

Natsu no estaba seguro de las palabras del rubio pues este no lo explico muy bien ¿Solo iba a borrarles la memoria o también los liberarían de poseer los dichosos force? No dudó en cuestionar.

-¿a que te refieres exactamente con borrar la memoria…? - le preguntó a Laxus quien lo miro confundido

\- ¿a qué más me puedo referir con eso? "borrar memoria" "perder recuerdos" creí que era obvio – decía mientras explicaba con sus manos

-NO, no me entendiste me refiero a…

-si nos quitaran los poderes…de eso hablamos –dijo fríamente gray – ¿nos borraran la memoria con los poderes dentro de nosotros o nos liberaran de ellos?, no explicaste eso

-gray – le dijo erza, el pelinegro no le hizo caso.

Laxus suspiro resignado como si hubiera perdido una apuesta asimismo moldeo un gesto pesado en su rostro. No le había agradado nada escuchar esa pregunta.

-les borramos la memoria sí y también les quitamos los poderes ya ¿satisfechos? – Respondió un poco tosco, esto incomodo a los tres adolescentes – ahora volvamos a lo importante. ¿Se quieren quedar con los force o los dejaran para siempre?

En ese mismo segundo natsu pensaba responder "quiero liberarme de esto ¡yo me niego!" pero su sentido común le gritaba que no fuera tan idiota como para perder su memoria después de todo lo que ha pasado: su estadía en el campamento (olvidar esto no era tan mala idea), su experiencia en Golden fray (debía admitir que ayudar a esa personas fue lo mejor que hizo en su vida), haber conocido a Gold Torment (héroe que admiraba desde que tenía memoria)¿enserio iba a renunciar a estos recuerdos?

-me niego, me niego –decía rápidamente natsu. Él definitivamente no quería perder su memoria y, por lo que veía a su alrededor, gray tampoco.

-¿entonces aceptas? – le pregunto Laxus. Natsu calló de repente. Dirigió su vista a gray, este se encontraba pensante, después volteo a ver a erza creyendo que estaría de igual manera pero no, ella estaba feliz

-los tres aceptamos –dijo erza sonriente

-¡no elijas por nosotros! –volvieron a gritar los chicos. Erza los miro furiosa

-¡están pensando en negarse! Después de que me prometieron que haríamos lo posible para poder proteger Wizarding

-erza lo hicimos por que no creíamos que había escapatoria para esto – le decía gray para tranquilizarla pero dio un efecto contrario, el aura de la chica empezaba a cambiar, tal vez estaba a punto de transformarse.

La discusión era divertida para Laxus, quien no se había preocupado en disimular su burla al verlos

-Y TÚ DE QUÉ TE RÍES – le gritaron los tres

-nada nada….es que verlos me trae viejos recuerdos. Aun son muy jóvenes –detuvo su risa lentamente aun sin dejar su gesto divertido- qué edad tienen ¿catorce?…

-16 -respondieron los tres aun molestos.

-ah no lo son tanto…están en edad. Uno de los más grandes héroes, claro que ahora está retirado… - le guiño un ojo a gray pero este solo le devolvió una mirada confusa -…inicio a sus 15…¿cierto gray? – sonrió, gray volvió a mirarlo confuso

-cielos, no me hagas esas caras que no sé de qué me estás hablando…- dijo el pelinegro rascándose su nuca

-Tú…¿no lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido Dreyar. Natsu rompió el silencio que quedo después de ese comentario. ¡Se habían olvidado de lo importante!

-creo que se está olvidando de muchas cosas importantes señor gold…quiero decir Laxus…Tal vez hay detalles que se le están pasando por alto, debería explicarnos más de lo que trata esto y no hacernos elegir sin saber lo que nos puede ocurrir después – dijo firme y de frente, sabía que tenía razón. Por un momento se sintió temblar y toda su seguridad se fue al ver el gesto serio del rubio sentado enfrente de él. Ahora se daba cuenta, le había gritado a Gold Torment, a uno de los súper héroes más fuertes de toda Brightwing.

-natsu –le llamo erza. Ella también sintió el peligro

-¿desde cuando un mocoso está en posición de decirme lo que debo hacer… – miro amenazante a los tres quienes sentían que su esqueleto iba a salir corriendo de sus cuerpos por el miedo. Des pues de unos segundos Laxus pareció haber perdido su seriedad pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y se tapó sus ojos con su mano-…ahora…me han hecho recordar algo vergonzoso…

-MANTENTE SERIO POR SOLO UN MOMENTO – le gritaron los tres.

-NO. No estoy olvidando nada. Es cierto que hay más "detalles" por descubrir pero que los sepan depende de su respuesta…

-podría decírnoslo y si dicen que NO les borrara la memoria, después ya no sabrán nada... ¿cuál sería el problema? – pregunto ya más tranquila erza. Laxus Dreyar se puso a pensar un rato dejando con la intriga a los adolescentes que querían saber la respuesta.

-No. Porque si les dijéramos la realidad de estos poderes antes de que elijan su futuro entonces ya no lo harán por decisión suya, sino por beneficios e interés, eso es lo que menos queremos en nuestra organización… uno tiene que aprender a vivir con sus decisiones…

-organización –susurro erza…los tres se miraron. La curiosidad y ganas de obtener respuesta era demasiado grande. Laxus supo que le iban a preguntar sobre esa organización así que se adelantó.

-esa es información clasificada. Primero ustedes decidan ¿se quedan con los force? o se olvidan de la existencia de estos poderes para vivir su preciada vida tranquila. No se preocupen, respetares su decisión – les dijo sereno, condición en la que natsu ni gray podían estar ahora

Los tres se miraron esperando que alguno respondiera o dijera algo para romper el silencio pero solo se escuchaban las manijas del reloj que, por el nerviosismo, ponían más difícil la tarea de tomar la decisión.

El castaño no sabía que decir, un 50% de él le decía que cumpla la promesa que le hizo a erza y ayudara a su ciudad pero el otro 50% le advertía de los peligros que iba a enfrentar, ¿era mejor quedarse en casa y disfrutar de su seguridad sin recordar nada de esta última semana?

Después de casi cinco minutos pensando, natsu dejo entendido algo en él: ese sentimiento de cuando haces las cosas por tu propio bien es relajante…pero, el sentimiento de hacer el bien para proteger a otras personas…¡es un sentimiento inigualable!

-acepto – dijo natsu. Erza fue la primera en reaccionar ante aquella respuesta. Por un momento le pareció haber alucinado, sin embargo ese sentimiento de tranquilidad al saber que contaba con el apoyo de uno de sus amigos era completamente real. Laxus le sonrió.

-yo también acepto – reitero erza. Natsu la vio muy feliz y pensó que tal vez esa era la mejor decisión, ¿mejor que olvidar los momentos que pasó con sus amigos estos últimos días? Por supuesto. Laxus le sonrió a los dos y los felicito.

-Bien tenemos dos camaradas nuevos. Uno más no estaría nada mal ¿gray? – los tres miraron a gray. Laxus estaba paciente y confiado a diferencia de erza y natsu que lo veían algo nerviosos.

Gray pensó bien en las cosas que le habían sucedido hasta este entonces si estaría dispuesto a olvidarlas y saco una conclusión de todas ellas. Luego Suspiró

-yo me niego – dijo firme.

Las miradas de natsu y erza en ese momento eran totalmente increíbles. Ambos voltearon a ver al rubio sentado para que le llevara la contraria de la decisión de su amigo pelinegro. ¡Qué tontería! Laxus les había dicho que respetaría la decisión que tomasen además eran conscientes de que tan duro era gray con sus decisiones.

Laxus volvió a poner su gesto serio. Sin duda él no se esperaba esa respuesta y…al parecer lo molesto bastante.

-me niego a aceptar tu renuncia – pronunció. – cobarde…

-lax…- intervino erza pero natsu la detuvo

-dijiste que ibas a respetar nuestras decisiones a que viene ese "cobarde" – le grito lleno de ira gray, ese adjetivo era prohibido en su familia. Recordó lo que le decía su abuelo cuando él era muy pequeño: _¡Nadie! ¡NADIE! ¡Tiene el derecho a llamar a un Fullbuster cobarde! Y si un día alguien se atreviera, ese día conocerá el verdadero valor que posee un Fullbuster. ¡HE DICHO!_

-eres un cobarde…¿quieres que te diga las razones? Entonces me tomaría mucho tiempo, placer del que no puedo disfrutar ahora. No acepto tu decisión gray. Para mí y para ellos… -señalo a natsu y erza-…habrás accedido a los force. _HE DICHO_ –por un momento gray casi se paraliza. Esas últimas dos palabras ¿las dijo por casualidad o sabía que significaban para él? Dejo atrás su asombro para acabar esa discusión con ese estúpido rubio

-¿quién crees que eres para obligarme? – le dijo amenazante – ¡esta es una decisión que cada uno debe tomar! ¡¿qué te da el derecho de escoger sobre mí?! – le grito. Laxus escondió su mirada, sin embargo aún podía verse una sonrisa en su rostro

-tus padres –

Gray callo en ese instante. Tal vez escucho mal

-que –preguntó. Laxus no dudo en contestarle

-ese derecho del que hablas…me lo dan tus padres – siguió sonriendo. A gray esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno ¿conocía a sus padres?¿Qué relación tenían con él?

Al lado de la casa se escuchó el portón de la cochera abrirse, alguien estaba estacionando un automóvil en el garaje de la casa de gray. Se escuchó también la voz de una mujer. Todos dirigieron su vista a la puerta que vinculaba la sala con la cochera y de ella salió una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo, llevaba consigo un bolso y un sombrero de paja con una cinta rosa. "dónde está mi bebee" cantaba entretenidamente.

-donde está mi…ah – se detuvo al ver a las cuatro personas presentes en la sala de estar. Y quedo más quieta aun al ver al rubio que se encontraba sentado.

-mamá..—dijo gray. La señora estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. No dejaba de mirar al rubio, este se paró de repente.

La pelinegra abrió con miedo los brazos y un poco nerviosa dijo…

-Laxus….cariño…¿Qué estas…. – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Laxus había cargado a la mujer en sus brazos y la abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Los tres adolescentes tenían la boca abierta y más el pelinegro.

-Mika ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!, no has envejecido nada –

-y tú has cambiado mucho, cariño –dijo la pelinegra sonriendo en los brazos del rubio-

-que…que…que está pasando aquí ¡Mamá! –grito gray. ¡Que hacia su mamá abrazando al hombre con que hace rato discutía NO esperen ¿acaso su madre sabía a quién tenía en brazos?

-Gray saca las maletas del carro y ponla en nuestra habitación – se escuchó otra voz provenir de la cochera, esta se hacía más fuerte cada segundo hasta que de aquella puerta salió un hombre alto de cabello negro y corto, muy parecido a gray –escuche voces alguien vi…vi…vi….

El rubio dejo a la señora en paz y se dirigió al hombre que pareció haberse hecho piedra al solo verlo.

-¡vi qué Silver! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo…ja ja – se dirigió a al pelinegro más alto sin embargo antes que diera un paso el pelinegro le golpeo su cabeza muy fuerte

-que mierda haces en mi casa Laxus… - le grito Silver muy enfurecido

Mika soltó una risita, natsu y erza aún seguían anonadados y gray tenía la mandíbula por el suelo. ¡¿Qué alguien le explique lo que sus ojos veían?! ¿Por qué su padre golpeó a un héroe "legendario" y este no respondía el golpe ¡ solo se quedaba ahí quejándose del dolor!

-maldición Silver…solo vine a visitar a mi mentor y a mi… - antes de que terminara el pelinegro más alto lo había cogido del cuello y ambos desaparecieron por el pasadizo. Dejando a los tres adolescentes sin entender absolutamente nada. La pelinegra volteo a verlos para después soltar una ligera risita.

-ma…mamá…quien… - preguntaba gray recuperándose del shock al igual que natsu y erza. La señora le sonrió a los tres

Era más que obvio que el trio de adolecentes ya lo conocían pues no hace más de dos minutos estaban hablando con él, esto fue muy claro para Mika Fullbuster, la madre de gray

-ese hombre se llama Laxus Dreyar, supongo que ya lo conocen – dijo esto animadamente después su gesto cambio a uno arrepentido - lamento no habértelo dicho antes gray…no lo habíamos creído necesario pues nunca lo llegaste a conocer—hizo una ligera pausa - Laxus es tu padrino

-QUEEEE –gritaron los tres. Laxus ya conocía a gray por eso era que hablaba tan familiarizado con él.

-¿su…su padrino?

-¿padrino…?

-¿estoy bautizado?

-¡Gray! –

-ya ya…¿mi padrino?—le pregunto este aun sin poder creerlo. Necesitaba más respuestas ¡Gold Torment es su padrino! ¿por qué? ¿de..de donde conoce a sus padres? Por lo que paso sin duda su mamá y el rubio tenían mucha conexión y además ¿Por qué el nunca lo supo?—mamá…tú

-sé que necesitas respuestas gray pero antes…¿no van a darme la bienvenida? –le sonrió radiantemente a los tres como si el tema a tratar fuera algo trivial. Aunque al tan solo verla podían sentir como su tensión disminuía. Mika les abrió los brazos (tal como lo hizo con el rubio) esperando recibir abrazos de regreso, erza fue la primera en abrazar fuertemente a la mamá de gray está feliz le devolvió el abrazo

-bienvenida a casa señora Fullbuster –le susurro erza sintiendo el calor del pecho de la mamá de gray. Ella entreabrió de nuevo su brazo en dirección a natsu para que este se acercara, el castaño no lo dudo dos veces y fue hasta ella, para natsu Mika Fullbuster podía ser su segunda madre.

-si…si buen viaje espero que te haya gustado…bla bla bla… ahora quiero mis respuestas – dijo gray de una manera tan tosca que podría haber roto el corazón de cualquier madre pero Mika no se inmuto.

-tan frio como siempre gray, así nunca tendrás novia- le dijo sin perder su sonrisa

-no necesito una y no cambies de tema mujer quiero mis respuestas—

-gray - le replico fuertemente erza

\- ¡no se hagan! ¡Tanto ustedes como yo queremos respuestas! –

-sí las queremos pero eso no significa que puedas hablar así…- -esta vez quien refutaba era natsu Mika la interrumpió

-está bien hijos…gray tiene razón él quiere respuestas. Siéntense, les contare – los cuatro se sentaron en el mueble de tres personas. – no entiendo por qué están tan sorprendidos pero no tienen por qué decírmelo. Verán cuando éramos jóvenes Silver y yo trabajábamos en un restaurante, ahí conocimos a Laxus que venía de practicante. Después de muchos años trabajando juntos los tres nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, demasiado unidos. La última vez que lo vimos fue el día de tu bautizo gray, le habíamos pedido que fuera tu padrino –les contó sin perder su característica sonrisa. Los tres adolescentes se miraron comprendiendo la situación pero erza aun seguía con dudas

-y por qué dejaron de verlo – le pregunto la castaña, Mika no se esperaba esa pregunta pues su expresión fue de total sorpresa aun así respondió serena

-él se mudó a otra ciudad, en esos tiempos no existían redes sociales, había cambiado de teléfono a causa de esto no podíamos contactarlo, eso fue lo que paso… fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. – dijo esto último con un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia.

Después de unas miradas los tres dieron por hecho que Mika no tenía idea de los poderes de Laxus pero si lo que dice ella era cierto la reacción de Silver debió haber sido otra.

-al parecer a papá no le gustó mucho verlo ¿se pelearon? ¿Y qué es eso de mentor? - pregunto gray con su tono gélido, Mika volvió a mostrar su gesto de sorpresa, esta vez se la vio algo nerviosa.

-pues como les dije. Nosotros trabajábamos en el restaurante y Laxus venia como un practicante, Silver fue el encargado de enseñarle lo necesario para trabajar y bueno…la relación de Silver y Laxus siempre fue muy rara

Esto fue suficiente para convencerlos, se habían hecho todo un mundo en su cabeza por la razón de la extraña confianza que había entre los padres de gray y laxus. Si ellos no sabían de los poderes de laxus entonces no había de que preocuparse.

Segundos después laxus y Silver aparecieron en la sala principal, el rubio parecía estar desanimado y molesto.

Laxus se acercó a la puerta de salida mientras ocultaba su mirada. Natsu gray y erza se pusieron e pie de golpe, queriendo alcanzarlo pero la voz de Mika los detuvo

-¿ya te vas cariño? –pregunto la pelinegra con un tono sutil como si quisiera levantarle el ánimo. El rubio asintió y con una sonrisa débil salió de la casa.

Los tres adolescentes lo siguieron rápidamente pero cuando abrieron la puerta él ya había desparecido. Otra vez lo mismo

Ahora si estaban muy confundidos por que había desaparecido sin decirles nada sobre lo que tenían que hacer después de haber aceptado (claro que a excepción de gray) y lo que más le importaba a gray es que ese hombre no volviera. Así ya no tendría que arriesgar su vida ni preocuparse por el insulto que le brindo hace unos minutos.

Algo más que podía verse eran las estrellas, por supuesto ya era de noche, la discusión demoro demasiado.

-se fue..—dijo natsu extrañado, ya había visto lo mismo antes: primero en Golden frey con la mujer de agua y su compañero después de camino a casa cuando los mismos sujetos aparecieron y se fueron de la misma manera. –ES VERDAD ELLOS – grito se había olvidado por completo de esos dos sujetos ¡DEMONIOS! Tenía la oportunidad de decirle a Gold Torment pero se le olvido ¡MALDICION! . quería desgarrarse totalmente, se le olvido algo tan importante como eso ¡y no solo a él! Erza ni gray lo mencionaron

Ya adentro de la casa los Fullbuster los invitaron a cenar, ellos aceptaron gustosos. Durante la cena ninguno menciono nada sobre los force y Laxus, no lo vieron prudente. Después de media hora erza ya se había ido a su casa y natsu estaba dirigiéndose a la suya.

Algo que le dio muchos escalofríos fue que al salir pudo ver la silueta de la señora Smith que por detrás de su ventana lo miraba sonriendo. Se hizo el que no la vio y apresuro su camino a su hogar pasando por el restaurante de su padre ya cerrado.

Ya en su habitación lo primero que hizo fue ver su teléfono celular, tenía muchos mensajes de Lucy. Ahora estaba muy cansado con las noticias que recibió, mejor hablaría con ella mañana. Vio la hora, ya eran casi las 9:30, muy temprano para dormir, pero con su condición eso no era nada. Sin importarle nada más se echó en su cama pensando en todo lo que le paso hoy llegando a dormir recién a las 11:40.

 ** _5:45pm del mismo día_**

Lucy estaba sentada al frente de Levy y Mathew, disfrutando de unas deliciosas hamburguesas en McDoleys

¿Qué hacían ahí? Pues terminaron su trabajo pendiente y ahora disfrutaban su recompensa ¡mentira! Tal vez eso era para Mathew y Levy que seguían riéndose juntos pero no para Lucy, ella vino principalmente para confirmar si lo que le había dicho natsu y erza hace horas era cierto y ¡no, no lo era!

Pregunto a los empleados siendo la respuesta la misma "no estamos buscando personal, ya estamos completos desde hace semanas"

Entonces por qué le mintieron a los tres con una entrevista de trabajo inexiste en McDoleys. La rubia estaba segura que algo tramaban esos tres ¡así es, gray también! El perfume, buscó en varios catálogos e inclusive se tomó la molestia de buscar en internet un perfume de aroma a manzana piña y fresa, también inexistente.

Se sentía un poco mal y excluida, desde que los conoció erza gray y natsu le contaban todo, hasta cosas que no debía saber. La manera como se comportaban últimamente, más que hacerla molestar la entristecía, ella podía confiarles todo ¿por qué ellos no?…a quien engañaba como si les hubiera confiado todos sus secretos a ellos tres, no lo hizo ni con su mejor amiga, Levy. Levanto su mirada hacia ella y veía como se reía con Mathew. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso sino la haría sentirse más culpable.

-estas bien Heartfilia – le pregunto el chico rubio que parecía menor a ella. Mathew, a Lucy le parecía un chico muy adorable no estaba segura de su edad pero no parecía tener más de 14

-ya quedamos en que me puedes llamar lucy, Mathew – le dijo lucy dulcemente

-lo siento es que no me acostumbro – respondió este con una risa nerviosa, el corazón de Lucy iba a salir volando con ese tierno gesto.

-te he notado un poco distraída lucy,¿ segura estas bien? – le pregunto con gran preocupación levy, verla así no era del gusto de la rubia Así que para tranquilizar a los dos negó que se sentía mal y cambio el tema

-creí que erza y natsu estarían aquí –dijo esperanzada a que alguno recuerde lo que paso en la secundaria antes de que se fueran.

-mff yo creo que en realidad tu esperabas que solo natsu estuviera aquí ¿cierto? – definitivamente no espero esa indirecta de Levy y peor con ese gesto con el que ahora la miraba, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo puro y más aun al saber que Mathew estaba con ellas. La mirada de confusión del rubio era tan tierna

-Levy –se quejó

-es broma es broma, en realidad esperabas estar sentada aquí solo con natsu cierto –

-Levy-

La peliazul rió y también Mathew, la mirada de Lucy era demasiado graciosa tanto que si ella misma se viera se burlaría

Después de haber conversado animadamente acerca de cómo funcionaba fairy tail al mismo tiempo que Mathew les relataba lo que ellas querían saber sobre cómo era saint colin logrando la gran sorpresa de las chicas con tan lujosa secundaria, terminaron sus hamburguesas y salieron del local.

Lucy se fue por separado mientras que levy y mathew se regresaron juntos a sus respectivos hogares, separándose después de varias calles, ahora levy estaba sola.

Eran alrededor de las 7:30 pm, ya el cielo era oscuro y bello con las estrellas pegadas alazarmente y la luna aperlada brillando por encima de ella.

Se dirigía hacia su casa que no estaba muy lejos, tenía que sacar cuatro copias del trabajo para dárselas a Lucy Mathew y natsu. Recordó que natsu no se había aparecido en McDoleys, tal vez a eso se refería Lucy que no tenían una entrevista de trabajo, pensó"tal vez no los contrataron"

Siguió caminando de lo más tranquila, pensó en lo que le había dicho a lucy para molestarla, ella era consciente de los sentimientos que tenía la rubia por el castaño. La primera vez que ella se lo conto no le sorprendió mucho pues ya se lo veía venir pero tenía que admitir que sentía un poco de envidia.

A ella también le gustaría sentirse así por alguien, ya casi iba a terminar su secundaria y en todo este tiempo no se había interesado por nadie, bueno para ella solo existían tres tipos de chicos en su secundaria: los egocéntricos, los ambles y los fríos.

Estos ya estaban ocupados: los egocéntricos se buscaban a las más bonitas y "proporcionales", los amables estaban templados de las más lindas y los fríos a quienes no les interesa nadie y no destacaban mucho, a Levy le disgustaban a las personas frías.

Escucho pasos provenir detrás de ella así que volteo por acto reflejo pero no había nadie más, con nerviosismo decidió aumentar la velocidad e sus pisadas volteando constante mente por si alguien aparecía. Los pasos se volvieron más fuertes así que no dudo en correr, mala idea.

Sin darse cuenta choco con un hombre mucho más alto que ella, de cabello negro y largo. Levy se asustó pues sestaba segura que no había absolutamente nadie en toda la alejo rápidamente para poder ver su rostro, parecía tener tornillos incrustados en su cara y podía notar sus ojos rojos.

-¿es ella? – una voz que no pertenecía a al hombre de cabello negro hablo por detrás de este.

-sí—dijo moldeando una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

A pesar del miedo, Levy se armó de valor para hablar.

-¿qui…quienes son ustedes? –preguntó a los dos hombres que tenía al frente. Por varios segundos ninguno respondió como si fueran a esperar algo.

-no parece ser uno de ellos iron servus, aún no se transforma – dijo el encapuchado. El pelinegro rió

-enserio crees que lo haría enfrente de nosotros, no seas estúpido _SIEGRAIN…-_

Levy aprovecho ese momento para escapar pero un pilar de metal que salió del suelo se cruzó en su camino. ¿Que eran estos sujetos?

-yo me encargare de ella, tu solo espera para quitarle su force y dárselo al jefe.

Levy cayó al suelo al borde de las lágrimas y la desesperación. No entendía a que se referían pero estaba segura que la estaban confundiendo con otra persona, la voz no le salía para explicarlo. Poco a poco el sujeto de ojos rojos se acercaba a ella ¿qué le iba a ser este sujeto?

Iron servus le estrujo el cuello elevándola en el aire.

-ahora dime…cuál es tu force…-

Natsu estaba sentado en la clase del profesor Visdy. No paraba de pensar en lo extraño que había sido su mañana, gray había salido temprano (raro), Lucy tampoco estaba en su casa (más raro) y erza también había llegado temprano a FT (eso si es normal) pero le extrañaba lo de Lucy. Tenía pensado hablar con ella sobre los mensajes de ayer y la razón por la cual no las pudo leer ah y eso no es todo Levy tampoco estaba (esto si es muy raro).

Gray estaba hablando con stoo Irenzo y scout, a veces natsu se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar tanto a esos idiotas respondiéndose a sí mismo al instante.

Mathew apareció por la puerta gray, scout e Irenzo por alguna razón rieron mientras las chicas se sonrojaban. Se sentó enfrente de natsu, y este aprovecho para preguntarle sobre el paradero de levy y lucy. Mathew lo miro extrañado y le conto que después de salir de McDoleys no las volvió a ver. Muy raro.

Minutos después entraron gajeel Redfox y juvia loxar. Algo de lo que podían darse cualquiera era que ellos siempre estaban juntos,(en los días que los vieron claro)Irenzo no dejaba de mandarle miradas a la pelinegra acción que ella ignoraba completamente. Natsu le pregunto a Mathew si se había hablado con ellos antes y este le negó, también le preguntó si ellos estaban todo el rato juntos, Mathew se demoró un poco en pensarlo pero después concluyó que sí.

-¿Qué tan juntos? –

-salían, almorzaban, desaparecían juntos…siempre estaba en la misma clase que ellos y nunca los vi separarse – le dijo Mathew

-qué suerte tiene – susurró natsu.

En ese momento entro Visdy con medio sándwich de atún en su mano. Oh no.

-Buenos días-nari –saludo desganado

-buenos días – respondió le salón de mala gana

-a que viene eso salúdenme con respeto mocosos –nari –

-buenos días –grito más elevado el salón.

-mejor-nari –

Visdy volteo para escribir en el pizarrón, ya iban a empezar sus clases. Natsu se recostó en su carpeta pues sabía que no iba a poder concentrarse. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a ver a Laxus para que le respondiera todas estas preguntas en su cabeza! No podía estar tranquilo, pensaba en algo y cinco segundos después se iba a otro tema. Qué complicado ¿Que debía hacer ahora que acepto quedarse con los force?

-la chiquilla no está ¿cierto, cabeza de flama? –volteo al instante y se encontró con el pelinegro gajeel Redfox recostado como él lo estaba hace unos momentos, por alguna razón sabía que se estaba riendo. su voz de nuevo le recordó al sujeto del puente.

-¿de qué estás hablando? – le pregunto serio. Si Había escuchado bien entonces debía preocuparse, lo llamo cabeza de flama siendo consiente que su peinado es completamente diferente a lo que sería una antorcha, además era castaño.

-¿qué? no me digas que no lo sabes…¿tu novia rubia no te lo dijo? – el pelinegro levanto su cabeza y río. Algo estallo en natsu. Sin haberlo pensado estrujo la camisa de Redfox pegando su cara a la de él

-¿decirme qué?, ¿sabes que le paso a lucy y levy? –le pegunto amenazantemente pero el pelinegro solo rió al punto de querer burlarse, a un lado juvia los miraba indiferente.

¿Por qué se comportó así? Es que no podía evitarlo, por un segundo pensó que el que le hablaba no era gajeel Redfox sino iron servus y que este era responsable de la falta de Levy y Lucy pero no. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía lo soltó rápidamente, y sin disculparse volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes: pensar. Ahora una pregunta más se sumó a su cuestionario. ¿Ese tipo sabia del force de fuego?

Ni bien toco la campana que indicaba el receso natsu se dirigió a la azotea de FT, no quería buscar a gray ni a erza, ellos también tenían cosas en las que pensar y no iba a ser tan egoísta como para molestarlos.

Podía sentir la cálida brisa en contra de él, sin duda necesitaba relajarse. Intentaba no pensar en lo que ocurrió hace un par de horas. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Levy ni en Lucy tal vez algo les había pasado…¡rayos debió haber leído los mensajes! Tal vez era una emergencia y él lo ignoro. ¡MALDICIÓN!

Después de varios minutos decidió irse pero dos personas le obstruían la salida.

-¿qué quieren? – le pregunto fríamente a las dos personas que estaban enfrente de él. Natsu no estaba de humor para tratar con el mismo sujeto.

Ambas personas se acercaron más obligando a natsu retroceder algunos pasos.

-castaño, tiene gafas, cabello corto ¿coincide gajeel? – pregunto la chica de cabello negro que estaba en frente de natsu. El castaño se sorprendió, era la primera vez que la oía hablar.

-es la misma persona, estoy seguro juvia – respondió el sujeto de su costado, gajeel Redfox

-les pregunte qué es lo que querían – les alzó la voz molesto. En ese momento la campana sonó indicando el fin del receso, pero ellos no tenían intención de moverse, natsu se percató de esto – si quieren ustedes quédense yo me tengo que ir – con un poco de inseguridad tenía pensado pasar entre los dos pero un severo golpe en el estómago lo hizo retroceder varios metros.—que demon…

-no finjas que no nos conoces harckross de fuego – le grito gajeel que hace unos segundos lo había golpeado.

-que.. – pensó natsu. Entonces él si lo sabía y no solo eso ¡sabía que era un harckross! ¿qué se supone que son estos tipos?¿por qué saben tanto? Una patada fue lo siguiente que sintió.

-eres más estúpido de lo que pensé. A diferencia de tu amiguita tú si eres un harckross estoy seguro de eso – volvió a gritarle

¿A diferencia de su amiguita?¿se refería a Levy, a Lucy?¿qué diablos quería decir con eso? Lo alzo de su camisa (como natsu había hecho con el anteriormente) y lo golpeo sin piedad en contra del piso.

-Qué esperas transfórmate – el pelinegro empezaba a molestarse

-detente gajeel – la pelinegra por fin hablo, uno no podía descifrar que sentía en ese momento pues su gesto era frio e inmutable—tal vez solo necesita que le hagan recordar…

A natsu le dolía todo su cuerpo, no podía moverse. Esto le hizo recordar aquella situación en el puente. Miraba fijamente a loxar quien le devolvía la mirada y por primera vez la vio sonreír

-¡AQUA FORCE! ¡WATER DAGA! – una daga de agua salió de la mano de la chica hasta traspasar el hombro del chico que aún no se había recuperado de la herida anterior. Natsu gritó de dolor.

No podía ser, esa mujer del puente ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, entonces eso significaba que iron servus era…

-¿sorprendido? ¡IRON FORCE! ¡BECKEN METAL!—del suelo salió un pilar de metal que golpeo el abdomen de natsu fuertemente.

-¡juvia!, llama seigrain tenemos a un verdadero harckross ahora – dijo fríamente.

La mirada de natsu se volvía borrosa, no porque fuera a transformarse, no tenía las fuerzas para pronunciar palabras. Poco a poco su vista se aclaró hasta que reconoció a alguien en la puerta

-gajeel, la puerta de ishtar no se abre – le grito loxar desesperada.

-¿qué? – respondió este. Miró por todos lados de la azotea hasta poder encontrar la razón de por qué no funcionaba ese aparato que llevaba juvia en sus manos hasta que la encontró.

-yo lo matare – le dijo juvia pero gajeel la interrumpió

\- no tú mantén a este idiota sufriendo, yo matare a ese mocoso-

Natsu sintió que todas sus fuerzas se acumulaban en su garganta.

-MATHEW CORRE –le grito natsu desesperado

Gajeel corría hacia el chico que se encontraba paralizado llegó a unos centímetros de él y levantó su puño

-escorias como tú deben morir –

-¡STARKE FORCE! ¡TITAN TRITT! –gritó erza pateando en la costilla a gajeel que salió lanzado hasta golpear la baranda de la azotea

Y como un ángel que venía a rescatarlo apareció erza con su largo cabello rojo como la sangre.

-e…erza – grito Mathew que aún no podía creer lo que veía. La pelirroja se acercó a él y con gesto de arrepentimiento le dijo

-perdóname por esto Mathew – erza le propino un golpe a Mathew haciendo que cayera por las escaleras, despareciendo alfin.

-debí imaginármelo, USTEDES DOS – le grito a gajeel y a juvia – fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta de a quienes tenía bajo mis narices.

Lejos de ella gajeel volvía a ponerse de pie riendo.

-lo sabía, sabía que había harckross en esta estúpida secundaria – rió

Natsu intento pararse pero un saco de agua le rodeo todo su cuerpo.

-no escaparas, basura –le dijo al peliazul.

-suéltalo, zorra – amenazó erza. Su cabello actuaba raro, parecía flotar en el aire y sus ojos se volvían rojo brillante

El saco de agua comprimió los huesos de natsu a tal punto de parecer romperlos.

En un parpadear erza tenia al cuello de juvia entre sus manos. Nadie la había visto moverse, prácticamente había volado hacia ella.

-ga…gajeel –trataba de decir la peliazul, con su brazo busco la posición del pelinegro –gajeel…ayu…dame…

-no me oíste maldita, libéralo – golpeo el cuerpo de juvia contra el suelo ocasionando que este se agrietara.

-JUVIA –grito gajeel. La chica automáticamente regresó a su estado normal, estaba inconsciente.

-TÚ – se dirigió al pelinegro – tú fuiste el hijo de perra que casi mata a Levy. – un aura roja salió del cuerpo de erza – dame una sola razón por que no debería matarte en este instante –

¿Levy casi muerta? ¡ ¿es por eso que había desaparecido?!¿¡Y donde estaba Lucy?! Ese maldito fue el que la hirió a eso se refería desde un principio.

Sin pronunciar esas dos palabras el cuerpo de natsu se envolvió en llamas, sus fuerzas regresaron y sus heridas ya no le dolían más.

Él les había hecho daño a sus amigos, en tan solo pensarlo lo envolvía en ira, no podía perdonárselo.

-no calles cobarde…- erza lo sujeto del cuello de igual forma que hizo con juvia. La pelirroja lo lanzó hasta donde estaba la chica inconsciente.

-tienes 5 segundos, antes de que te mate, para poder escapar 1…

Gajeel sujeto a juvia y cogió un pequeño aparato que estaba junto a la chica y miro a los dos con ira.

-esto no se quedara así, en la plaza del mago nos volveremos a ver – un portal azul se abrió ante ellos haciéndolos desaparecer en aquel instante. Ya no estaban.

Erza volteo a donde estaba natsu ya vuelto a la normalidad y lo miro severamente.

-debiste haberte transformado antes – gruñó

-no me eches la culpa erza, si me hubiera transformado hubieran confirmado quien era – le grito de vuelta, sabía que no era momento de discutir y erza también era totalmente consiente de esto – ¿ahora qué haremos?

-iremos a buscar a Laxus –dijo firme la castaña

-QUEE – ¿buscar a Laxus? ni siquiera tenían una pista de en donde podría estar

-llevaremos a Mathew con nosotros, él lo vio todo – dijo preocupada yendo en dirección a la salida de la azotea. Natsu sabía que erza tenia razón.

-¿Gray irá? –preguntó natsu aunque ya se esperaba la respuesta.

-no, no vamos a incluirlo en esto. El ya tomo su decisión – al decir esto ella se veía un poco triste pero eso no la detuvo.

-bien vamos. – dijo natsu, después siguió a erza pero ella se había detenido de repente.

-no, mejor vamos al hospital primero, tenemos que ir a ver a Levy y hablar con Lucy…

¿cómo pude haberme demorado tanto? ¡De verdad lo siento!.

Gracias por leer, este fue el capitulo seis : **¡Alfin descubiertos! harckros de agua y metal**.

 **(voz de lucy)**

Natsu qué fue lo que le paso a levy

 **(voz de natsu)**

No puedo decirtelo...

 **(voz de erza)**

¡Algo ocurrira en la plaza del mago estoy segura!

 **(voz de laxus)**

Deben aprender a proteger lo que más quieren...

 **(voz de natsu, lucy y erza)**

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo: _**¡El heroe que hay en ti!**_


	10. 7¡El heroe que hay en tí! P1

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO MUCHO.T_T Tuve un problema con el internet pero ya esta arreglado¡sin dejarlos esperar más! ¡el capítulo!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

-¡está sangrando está sangrando! – chillaba erza asustada

Natsu intentaba cargar a Mathew que, por el golpe de erza, había caído por las escaleras quedando inconsciente y muy herido.

-si..sigue vivo – pregunto nerviosa.

-tranquilízate, sigue vivo…oh…creo que moví su costilla…ya esta

-natsu – le grito

-yo no fui el que casi lo mata –decía apunto de reírse.

-ten cuidado no vayas a incendiarlo – seguía diciendo la castaña obligando a sus ojos permanecer atentos al cuerpo del joven.- no te duele nada ¿no?–

-no mientras este transformado – dijo firme.

Después de la pelea que hace unos minutos había tenido contra los que resultaron ser la mujer de agua y la bestia de metal; su cuerpo, a comparación con el del rubio, posiblemente estaba en peor estado, pero al transformarse esos dolores se esfumaban como si el viento se los hubiera llevado.

Lo que ahora tenían que hacer era ir al hospital. Según lo que Lucy le conto a erza Levy estaba internada en el hospital FREEMAN que se encuentra en Wizarding noroeste, cruzando el puente Golden frey.

Por las heridas y la sangre, natsu y Mathew tuvieron que cubrir su atuendo para no levantar sospechas al salir. Tomaron "prestados" dos uniformes del conserje que los ayudara a ocultar las manchas de sangre y un sobrero de paja muy gastado para poder cubrir el cabello de natsu. No tuvieron muchas dificultades en salir puesto que era la hora de almuerzo de los guardias.

Ambos se apresuraron, Mathew no tardarían despertar pronto (aunque por su condición parecería no volver a despertar nunca) y antes de esto tendrían que haber encontrado a Laxus.

Los transeúntes miraban extrañados y atemorizados a las dos personas que parecían cargar un cadáver, esto al principio no les intereso, sin embargo el policía no tardo en intervenir y por poco los detienen. Después de confusiones, supuestos robos en un autobús e intentos de captura llegaron al puente Golden frey aun en un ligero estado de deterioro pues no hace más de dos semanas había sufrido un ataque que ellos lograron detener.

La entrada estaba prohibida temporalmente, esto no les importo y aun así ingresaron. La vista era desértica, había camiones y automóviles vacíos que posiblemente estén saqueados. Al parecer nadie quiso acercarse por miedo

-¿fue así como quedo todo? – susurro dolida erza. Natsu vio sus gestos y sabia como su amiga se sentía en ese entonces, tal vez culpable – todo fue….

-no fue tu culpa….nadie se lo esperaba….¿sabes? esas personas deben estar agradecidas de que tu hayas estado ahí justo en ese momento para defenderlas. Mira – natsu salto hasta quedar encima de un carro – Bajó de los cielos cual ángel en apocalipsis dejando plumas de esperanza en la oscura tierra …- le extendió su mano a erza para que ella también subiera y continuará con sus palabras, la castaña le sonrió y acepto la invitación

-alimentando raíces como lluvia en sequía y postergando desastres del mañana …

-la mujer con la armadura más fuerte que el diamante y de corazón blando como el algodón de azúcar que con una fresa acaramelada en la punta de su boca desborda su verdadero yo….ella es….

-TITANIA…- gritaron los dos riéndose. Natsu sujeto mejor a Mathew que parecía caerse de su espalda en ese momento Erza abrazo a natsu sin que este se diera cuenta… - gracias por recordármelo, natsu….

Natsu le sonrió. "el himno de erza" era una composición que erza creo cuando era pequeña. Les había obligado a él y gray ensayar poses ridículas para acompañar el himno hace ya muchos años, ese himno era la descripción de erza en aquellos tiempos.

Antes de salir del puente y llegara a Wizarding noroeste natsu le dio la última mirada a Golden frey y alzando su mano le grito: ADIOS…MEJORATE PRONTO. Después de esto siguió a erza que ya se había adelantado.

No muy lejos estaba el gran hospital Freeman, entraron a escondidas para poder evitar las confusiones y milagrosamente lo lograron. Erza fue la que pregunto en donde estaba la habitación de Levy, la respuesta de la recepcionista fue el 555. Erza le hizo el gesto para que la siga, sin embargo natsu no se movió, erza se acercó.

-que pasó te sientes mal…-pregunto preocupada. Natsu quería continuar pero su cuerpo no le respondía de la manera que él quería. Poco a poco sentía que sus brazos y piernas flaqueaban, se sintió cargar más de 100kg y su respiración empezaba a acortarse.

-estoy…cansado…es el efecto…secundario – sin poder resistir más natsu cayó y su vista se puso borrosa, lo último que vio fue varios zapatos blancos acercarse a él.

 ** _Hace dos horas_**

Poso su única mano libre contra es suelo para no poder caer, la otra aun tenia sujeto a una pelinegra. Al sentir el frio suelo no dudo en soltarla quedando totalmente libre.

Escucho las gotas de una tubería de agua caer siendo acompañada de pasos que cada vez se volvían más rápidos y más sonoros.

-gajeel juvia… - les llamo un chico rubio que se acercó rápidamente a la pelinegra. El primer mencionado lo miro fríamente como si no estuviera de acuerdo en que este les tomara importancia.

-quítate – dijo el pelinegro zafando el agarre del rubio a la chica. Recostó a juvia en un viejo sofá que estaba muy cerca de los tres.

-regresaste transformado…que fue lo que pasó –le preguntó sereno. Gajeel lo ignoro y dejando a la pelinegra decidió irse

-no me ignores gajeel sabes que si sigues actuando así lord sabrá que le ocultaste información es más, alguien podría decírselo– a estas palabras gajeel volteo al instante

-tú no le dirás nada. Estoy seguro

-no. tienes toda la razón yo no lo haría, sin embargo stargazer no pensaría dos veces en hacerlo

-Qué sabe ese idiota –

-todavía nada, gajeel. Todavía. Sabes que él puede transformarse en tu misma sombra y seguirte como perro hambriento hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Tómalo como advertencia y piénsalo hasta tres veces si es necesario antes de que cometas más estupideces.

Gajeel le sonrió burlonamente.

-¡oh! sí y tú me lo dices ¿no? Si hubieras estado ahí hubiéramos conseguido un force, esta vez uno verdadero. Pensé que la enana de ayer era un harckross…resulto ser solo cabello pintado

-sabes que no me gusta estar allá arriba. Y a pesar de tu error con respecto a esa chica no hiciste nada para remediarlo.

-No le tome importancia fue solo una pérdida de tiempo, pero algo bueno resulto de todo.

El chico rubio, que respondía al nombre de Jellal presto atención a lo que decía el pelinegro.

-¿qué quieres decir?—

Gajeel rió.

-de las tres personas que se enfrentaron a Xeno sé con seguridad que dos de ellas están en la misma clase que yo en fairy tail el de fuego y la mujer de súper fuerza. Probablemente el de hielo también pero con el de fuego y súper fuerza tenemos suficiente.

-eso ya estaba sobreentendido…

-déjame terminar, Jellal. Sé sus identidades, quienes son, con quienes andan….

Rápidamente Jellal se puso cara cara a gajeel y lo miro amenazante.

-no involucres a personas que no tienen nada que ver en esto—le gritó. Gajeel en un principio lo miro sorprendido, pero después cambio su gesto a uno enfurecido

-¿estas bromeando? En estos nueve años no has aprendido nada….

-lo que me metan a la cabeza en esta pocilga nunca cambiara mi forma de ver el mundo, gajeel.

El pelinegro le iba a contestar pero escucho como juvia empezaba a retomar conciencia así que, a regañadientes, tomo prioridad por la chica. Jellal decidió irse.

Juvia se levantó de golpe tocando desesperada todo su cuerpo en busca de algo. Gajeel le extendió la mano mostrando en ella un collar con una piedra azul, preciosa a más no poder. Juvia no dudo en tomarlo y estrujarlo contra su pecho, abrazando el collar como si no hubiera un día después a este.

-¿qué te duele? – pregunto toscamente. La pelinegra negó con su cabeza – ¿tienes hambre? – volvió a negar –entonces…

-solo deja a juvia sola gajeel, ella hablara contigo después –fue lo último que dijo. El pelinegro decidió hacerle caso y se retiró pero antes de que cerrara la puerta le dijo:

\- mientras estemos los dos, ese zafiro nunca se romperá, juvia – diciendo esto cerro la desgastada puerta.

 ** _En el hospital freeman_**

Natsu se encuentra ahora en una cama de hospital, con el cuerpo adolorido y algunos vendajes cubriéndole. A su costado una chica rubia estaba recostada, esperando que el chico despertara. Unos minutos después los ojos del castaño parecían abrirse poco a poco pero para él diferenciar el lugar en el que estaba le era difícil.

Con dificultad busco sus lentes palpando una mesita a su costado. La chica rubia alcanzo las dichosas gafas a su amigo y este se las puso diferenciando mejor el lugar en el que estaba.

-Lucy – pregunto inconscientemente. Si bien la chica de su costado sí era su amiga Lucy tenía razón para tener dudas pues la apariencia de la chica era totalmente distinta: sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados clara prueba de que había llorado, también tenía ojeras y llevaba ropas viejas.

-¡¿cómo esta Levy?! –pregunto tratando de reponerse pero su cuerpo se resentía fuertemente.

-no seas tonto, no te muevas – le grito echándolo de nuevo sobre la cama.

-ah..¿cómo esta levy? – volvió a preguntar. Sentía temor a escuchar la respuesta que él no quería.

-ella…Levy…tiene heridas graves y perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre, ahora está muy delicada pero el doctor dijo que no me preocupe. Dijo que…que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se recupere… - decía débilmente, sus ojos empezaban a llenar de lágrimas – la policía aclaro que no fue un robo pues se encontraba con todas sus pertenencias. Cuando se recupere le harán exámenes para determinar si…si…ya sabes…-decidió no decir más, unas lágrimas bajaban por su rosada mejilla.

Al saber que Levy, a pesar de las heridas, estaba "estable" se quitó ese temor de su pecho. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ¿estaba dispuesto a proteger su ciudad cuando no pudo proteger a su amiga? Ya comprendía porque erza estaba tan cabreada cuando peleó con esos dos, si él lo hubiera sabido desde un principio ahora las cosas serían distintas.

-fue horrible…natsu…yo no sabía que hacer…cuando regresaba de comprar la vi ahí, en el piso sobre un charco de sangre… - empezó a llorar intentando cubrir sus ojos – lo primero que hice fue llamar a una ambulancia, después busque ayuda pero no había nadie alrededor.

-Lucy yo…

-te llame a ti y a erza y ninguno de los dos contestaron hasta esta mañana, bueno solo erza.

Así que esas llamadas y mensajes de Lucy que dejo pasar eran esto…

-lo siento…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Esas dos palabras no podían expresar lo mal que se sentía en ese momento.

Él sabía quién le había hecho eso, sabia también que no podía decírselo. ¿Cómo se debería estar sintiendo Lucy ahora? Recordó cuando gray estaba al borde de la muerte pero en el caso de Lucy….ella encontró a su mejor amiga en la peor escena posible.

Sintió un pequeño ardor cerca de su pómulo.

-te está saliendo sangre aquí.. – Lucy se acercó para poder limpiar la gota de sangre que tenía natsu en su pómulo pero antes de que lo hiciera él la agarro de la mano y la estrujo contra su mejilla.

-lo siento Lucy…de verdad lo siento…- le estrujo más.

-no fue tu culpa…fue…fue del animal que le hizo eso a Levy, juro que el pagara por lo que hizo. No me importa si es con la muerte, el pagara esto… -dijo.

Natsu dejo libre su mano y la miro, hablaba enserió. Decidió preguntar más cuando haya tiempo, ahora tenía que preocuparse en algo más.

-¿erza? – pregunto al verificar que los dos estaban solos.

-está arriba con Levy y el señor mcgarden. Me dijo que tú y Mathew tuvieron una pelea con una pandilla, al final ustedes perdieron…¿cómo puedes meterlo en un asunto así? – se quejó pero la mente de natsu se fijó en otra cosa importante.

-Mathew do…dónde está Mathew –dijo tratando de levantarse pero Lucy lo detuvo

-está en un cuarto especial, como es el hijo del alcalde…pronto llamaran a sus padres y al tuyo también natsu…

-¡¿qué?! –

-¿Qué pas…

-Lucy necesito que llames a erza, rápido. –dijo totalmente apresurado, Lucy cuestionó rápidamente pero el castaño insistió.

Como Lucy se negaba a cooperar decidió hacerlo por su cuenta. Del lado contrario de Lucy él se levantó, pero Lucy salto para detenerlo, los dos cayeron al piso pero él se adelantó y aun con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido decidió moverse rápido, Lucy lo alcanzo y salto sobre su espalda pero el resistió.

-dios, Lucy ¡pesas! ¡Bájate! – le grito el castaño

-tú regresa a la cama ¡aun estas débil! –

Varias enfermeras llegaron para poder calmarlos, sin embargo natsu voto a Lucy encima de ellas logrando ganar tiempo considerablemente. Corrió ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, en una pared vio un reloj que marcaba las 4 pm, ¡¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?!

Siguió corriendo hasta que encontró un elevador, para su mala suerte está descompuesto.

-Maldición – gritó

Giró y se encontró con las enfermeras y Lucy rodeándolo.

-miren un anciano en silla de ruedas se calló – todas las enfermeras y Lucy voltearon acto que natsu aprovecho para escapar. Encontró las escaleras y subió, en su apuro chocó contra alguien más bajo que él.

-¿qué te pasa no te fijas? –le grito, a su frente estaba Mathew que parecía escapar de alguien, también estaba con una pijama de hospital y vendajes.

-ERES TÚ – gritaron ambos señalandose.

Mathew con su cara aterrada quería escapar pero natsu lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa antes de que eso pasara.

-¡tú vienes conmigo! – diciendo esto se lo llevó corriendo. Grito el nombre de erza por todo el lugar esperando encontrarla, llamó la atención de varios internos, enfermeros y doctores, aun así continuo, claro gran parte de estos enfermeros lo seguían.

A lo lejos vio a la persona que tanto buscaba salir de un cuarto

-Erza – le grito, la chica volteo y al verlos sus ojos se volvieron como platos.

-¡déjame en paz juro que no le diré a nadie! –gritaba el rubio.

Los dos estaban siendo perseguidos, aun así natsu logró sujetar la mano de erza esta vez escapando los tres.

-¡qué diablos! –grito esta al ver a todas las personas detrás de ellos

-¡suéltenme!¡no voy a decir nada de lo que vi! – les gritaba el rubio.

-joven Mathew ¡su medicina! – grito una mujer regordeta desde todas las personas atrás, la cara de Mathew se tornó azul. Se soltó del sujete de natsu y empezó a correr él solo.

-por lo que más quieran ¡no paren! – les grito a los dos castaños. Los tres aumentaron su velocidad. Fueron por las escaleras de emergencia y salieron por la puerta trasera del edificio. Se escondieron detrás de una casa aledaña logrando librarse de todos.

Los tres suspiraron.

-eso estuvo demasiado cerca… -dijo natsu respirando precipitadamente. Erza le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca -¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡Estoy herido!

-No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así en tu vida ¡¿ME OYES?! – la cara asesina volvió a aparecer, también afectó a Mathew.

-yo…yo mejor me… -decía el rubio

-oh no Mathew Tú te quedas con nosotros –dijo amenazante

-pe..pero que se supone que haga –

-vendrás con nosotros, solo por hoy – le dijo natsu

Mathew negaba con la cabeza rápidamente. En ese momento erza se transformó un instante para poder golpear a Mathew en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿pero qué…? –

-tenía que hacerlo. No tenemos suficiente tiempo, debemos encontrar a Laxus y no tenemos la menor idea de en donde está.

Erza tenía un gran punto a su favor, y natsu estaba completamente seguro de seguirla.

-¿qué haremos primero? no puedo salir así—dijo mostrando su atuendo de hospital. Toda su ropa estaba en la habitación que había dejado atrás y al parecer la de Mathew también.

-no importa. Empecemos por el parque –dijo erza

Y como antes, natsu cargo a Mathew en su espalda por suerte el parque no quedaba muy lejos.

Llegaron con muchas dificultades, el cielo ya se teñía de rojo y en el parque aun había personas descansando o caminando.

Natsu no tenía idea porque el parque serviría para iniciar con la búsqueda, que le aseguraba a erza que Laxus esté ahí ¡podría estar en cualquier parte! ¡Es más! Ya debió haber regresado a NEW MALCHANCE.

Cuando le preguntó ella le dijo que gritarían su nombre.

-estas bromeando ¿cierto?. ¿gritar? O..osea decir "Gold torment Gold torment" enfrente de todas estas personas – señaló a las personas sentadas en una pileta muy cerca de ellos.

-no digas tonterías no vamos a gritar "gold torment"…¡sería muy estúpido!

-¡¿entonces?!

-gritaremos "laxus laxus" –

-ERZA- le grito. Sin embargo su amiga no le hizo caso.

Erza se alejó un poco y empezó a gritar.

-¡LAXUS!... ¡LAXUS! – gritó erza con todas sus fuerza acaparando la atención de todos los presentes, natsu volteaba para ver a todas las personas que los miraban extrañados, no pudo evitar apenarse.

-ya para erza, busquemos otra solución – le dijo con tal de detenerla y evitar toda esta escena bochornosa.

-¡no nos queda de otra! tu solo sígueme – le dijo severamente, natsu sintió que enserio no tenía otra opción así que decidió seguirle la idea.

-¡LAXUS!…..¡LAXUS! – gritaron los dos, las personas iban yéndose del lugar mientras pasaban los minutos.

Después de cinco largos minutos gritando sin éxito los dos se detuvieron. La garganta les picaba y dolía y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse totalmente, esta idea no funcionó.

-no es suficiente – dijo roncamente erza.

-ya es suficiente, erza. No hay razón por la que Laxus deba estar aquí…lo siento, ya no puedo soportar más

-¡LAXUS!...¡LAXUS! –gritó erza con todo lo que le quedaba de voz.

Natsu le tapó la boca para que ya no lo hiera, pero ella seguía resistiéndose.

-ya para, él no va a…

-¿me estaban llamando? – dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos. Los dos voltearon y se encontraron con la persona más esperada en ese momento. ¡Laxus Dreyar! – ¡Son ustedes!, Hola no los veo desde ayer. Hacía mucho calor así que fui a comprar una soda ahí –dijo señalando a un señor con un carrito que se devolvía el saludo. Natsu y erza tenían la boca completamente abierta.

La sorpresa pasó mientras los segundos también transcurrían. Los cuatro fueron a un árbol y natsu pudo descansar ¡lo que tanto quería!.

-¿quién es ese? – fue lo primero que preguntó Laxus después de darse cuenta de la presencia del inconsciente Mathew. Erza abalanzo sus palabras sobre él.

-de eso y mucho más queríamos hablar ¡por qué te fuiste de la casa de gray sin decirnos nada!

-ese no es asunto suyo –

-SÍ LO ES – le gritaron los dos adolecentes

-¡no terminaste de decirnos que iba a pasar con nosotros después de aceptar! – añadió natsu totalmente recostado en el grass

Laxus se puso a pensar un rato, erza lo miraba esperando una respuesta rápida.

-Ahora que lo dicen…creo que no les explique todo…

-NO LO HICISTE – volvieron a gritarle. Laxus solo rió, al parecer verlos enojados les daba gracia.

-no se preocupen si vienen conmigo todas sus preguntas serán respondidas pero antes díganme quien es ese niño –dijo volviendo a señalar a Mathew. Erza rápidamente respondió.

-¡Nos atacaron en la escuela!. Los mismos que casi acaban con Golden frey. No te lo dijimos antes no sé por qué…no lo pensamos ¡sabemos quiénes son pero no sabemos nada de ellos! Y…

-Wow tranquila…solo te pregunte quien es él –

-él nos vio, Laxus. Lo sabe, sabe que podemos transformarnos—terminó natsu. El semblante de Laxus se tornó serio, volvió a ver al chico rubio.

-entonces tenemos que ir con más prisa aún ¿dónde está gray? ¿No viene con ustedes? – preguntó buscando con la mirada.

-él no quiere ser parte de esto Laxus, no podemos obligarlo a... – le decía erza pero él la interrumpió.

-¿en estos momentos dónde está? –pregunto secamente

-en su casa tal vez ¿por qué?… - le respondió natsu.

Laxus sacó de su bolsillo un aparato pequeño, muy parecido al que tenía la mujer de agua hace ya varias horas.

-eso es…

-después les digo… - Laxus tiró el aparato al suelo y pasó encima de este, se quedó quieto por unos segundos, lo volvió a hacer, pero los resultados eran los mismos. Miro a los tres adolescentes y ellos respondían con el mismo gesto confuso. Se alejó siquiera unos diez metros y volvió a hacer lo mismo.

Laxus al pasar por encima de aquel aparato desapareció, sin más. Un poff y ya. Natsu y erza se miraron totalmente sorprendidos, ¿fue así como ayer él se había ido y no pudieron alcanzarlo?

Un minuto después volvió a parecer pero esta vez con alguien más. Gray estaba tratando de librarse del agarre de Laxus pero a este no le importaba mucho.

-¡suéltame, esto es un secuestro!. ¡Suéltame maldición! – gritaba el pelinegro. -¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo es qué…

-GRAY –gritaron natsu y erza, rápidamente Laxus recogió el aparato y lo guardo después soltó a gray.

-qué mierda pasa contigo…crei que no volvería ver tu estúpida cara –le grito, se podía ver el gran enfado de gray al solo mirarlo. Laxus estaba igual

-Veras esta cara todo el tiempo que sea necesario, así que acostúmbrate. Ahora ustedes tres y ese niño vendrán conmigo.

-¿ese niño?...¿QUE HACES VESTIDO ASÍ? –le pregunto gray a natsu

-ya te contare… - le respondió el castaño.

Laxus saco del mismo bolsillo un aparato más grande que el anterior pero parecía ser el mismo. Lo puso en el grass y le dio señales a natsu para que trajera a Mathew. Gray estaba por irse pero erza lo detuvo y le susurró algo al oído, algo que hizo que gray se quedara con ellos.

-Bien muchachos, erza. Todos sujétense – los tres hicieron caso, claro que gray a regañadientes. Natsu tuvo algunas dificultades puesto que el llevaba a Mathew y también estaba herido.

Ninguno estaba totalmente seguro de lo que iba a pasar, tal vez excepto gray, él ya había aparecido así.

-Solo tengo una cosa que advertirles.—los tres los miraron atentos - Cuando lleguemos no quiero que digan nada hasta que yo les avise ¿entendieron?

No les quedo tiempo para responder puesto que al parpadear el parque verdoso había desaparecido, ahora solo se veía todo negro. ¡¿En dónde estaban?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En este cap quize darle protagonismo a lucy y a levy ¡levy por qué! Los tres dias de espera ...¡ya estan llegando a su fin!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, como el capítulo era muy largo este es solo la primera parte, la segunda la publicare mañana y el capítulo siguiente el jueves. No olviden dejar un review u ¡hasta la próxima! ¡sayonara!**


	11. 7El Heroe que hay en ti P2

**Bien ayer no pude publicar ni tampoco anteayer pff.. no medi mi tiempo ¡Pero bueno! Aqui esta la parte deos de "El Heroe que hay en tí"¡espero que lo disfruten y Dejen reviews!u**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una mujer sentada debajo de un árbol muy grande tomaba fotografías a un niño castaño que jugaba con un carro y un robot de juguete. Cuando correteaba el niño tropezó hiriéndose su pequeña rodilla, la madre fue hasta él y lo atendió antes de que el niño llorase, sin embargo no lo logró, el pequeño empezó a llorar así que su mamá empezó a cantarle: "Va a sanar Va a sanar el dolorcito se ira, Va a sanar Va a sanar y mi niño no lloraraa…". El niño dejo de llorar y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente pero alguien jalaba al niño por detrás, la mujer lo soltó pero el niño no quería dejarla, poco a poco se alejaba más y más de su madre. Hasta que ella dijo: Adiós…natsu.

-¡natsu ¡natsu! – escuchó gritar a erza. Se sentía débil y sabía que estaba temblando. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, a su costado estaba gray en el piso probablemente inconsciente con erza intentando despertarlo. Un poco más allá también estaba Mathew de la misma manera.

Sintió que lo levantaron bruscamente, Laxus estaba frente de él tratando de hacerle entrar en razón pero su mente aún seguía aturdida. Qué fue ese recuerdo, lo sintió tan real, por un segundo pensó que estaba abrazando a su madre, por un momento logro sentir su calor, escuchar su voz. No, no era posible.

-¡Natsu reacciona! – lo último que sintió fue su mejilla arder. Erza estaba con la mano elevada, le había dado una bofetada, eso había sido suficiente para que reaccionara.

-qué…qué…donde –dijo rápidamente.

Todo era muy confuso, recordaba haber estado en el parque de Wizarding noroeste, también era consiente que le había seguido a Laxus en sus indicaciones pero ¿dónde estaban ahora? Recordaba un ambiente negro y oscuro pero lo que lograba diferenciar en ese momento era totalmente lo contrario. Una gran habitación blanca e iluminada, con grandes cristales rodeando y sirviendo como ventanas, vio al piso y este también era de cristal, parecía que estaba caminando en los cielos.

-¡Laxus!¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! – escuchó gritar a erza.

-Nos hemos quedado en el espacio cero por mucho tiempo, esto nunca había pasado…- miro directamente a Mathew que aún seguía inconsciente con erza a su costado

-¿qué es el espacio cero? – preguntó gray reponiéndose. Laxus empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso.

-Es la zona que separa la nada con la realidad, al tele transportarnos con las puertas de ishtar, esto… – sacó el aparato que usó para desaparecer antes – No nos lleva instantáneamente al lugar que queremos. Primero nos lleva a la nada y después aparecemos en la realidad a la que deseamos ir. No demora más de medio segundo pero esta vez… Tengo que reportar esto

-no espera dónde estamos –le grito natsu. Necesitaba más explicaciones pero sabía que no era momento de conseguirlas, vio a Laxus nervioso, no debía significar algo bueno.

Detrás de él había un elevador con puertas de acero.

-estén detrás se mí y no digan ni una sola palabra hasta que yo les avise, en especial tú gray.—Laxus sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y la pasó por debajo de lo que parecía ser una Keypad, apretó unos números y la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre alto, de espalda gruesa y saco negro de cuero estaba de espaldas a ellos, esperando tal vez a que la puerta contraria se abriera. Volteó muy lentamente, su tez era quemada y su cabello corto negro como su barba, no aparentaba menos de 40 años, tenía facciones profundamente marcadas y toscas. Al verlos una sonrisa fingida llenó su aborrecible e intimidante rostro.

-Oh Ya llegaste Laxus – su voz era muy gruesa y profunda, como la de un dictador. – veo que traes a más inmundicia como tú.

-Tenemos prisa, Murder – espetó seriamente Laxus. Murder pasó su vista por los jóvenes y se quedó viendo fijamente a gray. Empezó a reírse

-No, no puede ser esto cierto… - rió más fuerte – ¡Quieres repetir la historia Laxus!

-cállate Murder.–

Era desagradable verlo reír, pareciera que se burlaba de una desgracia. El hombre volteo a la puerta que estaba opuesta por la que habían entrado y paso una tarjeta parecida a la de Laxus por el Keypad, la puerta se abrió mostrando un cuarto oscuro. Murder se adentraba al cuarto riendo hasta que la puerta se cerró y el suelo empezó a ascender.

Natsu quiso preguntar quién era ese sujeto pero la expresión de Laxus le quitaban las ganas de hacerlo, se le veía muy furioso. El más confundido era Gray, los tres se habían dado cuenta que aquel hombre comenzó a reír al verlo pero prefirieron pasar por alto las preguntas.

Como los costados del ascensor era solo cristal Erza miraba las paredes metálicas que rodeaban el ascensor, parecía que nunca iban a acabarse. Natsu miró al piso, también era de cristal, podía ver que dejaba un espacio negro, como un pozo sin fondo. El ascensor subía demasiado rápido.

De un fuerte golpe el ascensor se detuvo haciendo caer a los cuatro adolescentes, Laxus abrió la puerta que estaba detrás de él y les dio señas a los chicos para que salieran, ellos hicieron caso.

Al salir, estaban rodeados por un cuarto metálico con dos grandes puertas opuestas.

-Síganme – fue lo que dijo Laxus. Abrió una puerta al pasar su tarjeta por el Keypad. Un pasadizo grande y blanco estaba frente a ellos, muchas personas en batas blancas con mascarillas iban de cuarto en cuarto. El lugar era totalmente sorprendente, natsu gray ni erza podían cerrar sus bocas.

Un chico bajito de cabello rojo (no como el de erza sino un pelirrojo normal) de lentes y pecas salió de un cuarto y al ver a Laxus se fue corriendo a él emocionado.

-Señor Laxus ¡Bienvenido! –dijo emocionado

-hola pequeño Charlie, Maynard está Aquí –preguntó buscando entre todas las personas que pasaban y lo saludaban.

-El señor Fregerald ahora está en el sector dos ayudando a la señorita Laki –le dijo irguiendo su pecho como un cadete.

-ya veo…ese mujeriego. Pequeño Charlie tengo una misión para ti Cuando veas a Maynard quiero que le digas que voy a estar en el sector de pruebas A-3 y si Laki o Macao están con él también la llamas ¿OK? – le dijo, la cara del muchacho estallaba en felicidad.

-¡¿Algo más señor?! – Laxus miro Mathew y volvió su vista a Charlie

-Sí. Quiero que prepares el Tilgen Memoria al nivel 1 de un disparo. Interna a este chico en un cuarto de recuperación – señaló a Mathew, este estaba semi consiente pues murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

-¡camilla! – Gritó el pelirrojo y dos hombres llegaron con una camilla – Llévenlo un cuarto de recuperación Beta –mandó, los hombres cargaron a Mathew hasta echarlo en la camilla. Erza iba a oponerse pero Laxus la detuvo.

-Bien. Por último y tal vez el más importante. Tienes que mandar la suspensión de todas las puertas de ishtar en esta Área. Ese chico posee un aura mayor que el anormal, tengan mucho cuidado los puede enviar a la nada. – terminó Laxus. El pecoso asintió y pidió permiso para retirarse.

Natsu vio todo a su alrededor, era muy extraño, a simple vista creerías que es un hospital pero no era lo mismo. El pelirrojo de antes se dirigía a una puerta que arriba decía _"Recuperación"_ la misma por la que entraron Mathew y los dos hombres.

-¿a dónde se llevan a Mathew? – preguntó preocupada erza.

-Lo curarán, después le borraran la memoria. Eso es bueno ¿no? –dijo desganado. Tal vez seguía así por el encuentro con aquel hombre, almenos eso pensó natsu.

-Borrarle la memoria ¿por qué?¿Me he perdido de algo? – preguntó gray totalmente sorprendido.

Laxus se volvió a la puerta por la que entraron, los tres adolescentes le siguieron. Pasaron por el cuarto de metal, el ascensor y llegaron a otra gran puerta.

-Bien, antes de entrar voy a responder sus posibles preguntas… - dijo dándoles la espalda – donde ahora están parados tiene un nombre, se llama _EL SALÓN DE LAS DOS ÁREAS_. Aquí están el área de enfermería e investigación y pruebas. Abajo esta la _ANTECÁMARA_ y la "cárcel".—hizo una corta pausa - Él hombre que vieron abajo es el director de la prisión Grenzen død, Murder Duvalier – al decir esto la cara de los tres se horrorizo.

Grenzen død era la famosa prisión para los "Villanos". Existen prisiones normales para gente normal pero ese lugar estaba especializado para aquellas personas que poseían habilidades. Algunos rumoraban que esa prisión era el mismo infierno.

Él área en el que acabamos de estar… -continuó – es el de enfermería, enfrente de ustedes está el de investigaciones. Aquí les haremos pruebas a sus force y sabremos si son capaces de ser harckross y…

-lamento interrumpirte Laxus –dijo serio natsu – pero no nos has dicho en donde estamos, en general— no podían ver la expresión de Laxus pero por alguna razón sabían que sonreía

-Están en el Fliegen Zield, o como yo le digo OVA. Es la organización de la que les hable ayer. Creada hace siglos especialmente para descubrir el Magnum Stella pero su meta se fue ampliando al pasar los años. Ahora los que formamos parte de esta organización nos concentramos en una sola meta Convertir la tierra en un lugar seguro.

Cuando calló la primera Stella no solo aparecieron personas capaces de apoyar la humanidad con sus habilidades sino que también aparecieron entes queriendo someterla a sus pies. Es por eso que estamos al tanto de cuando cae una magnum Stella a la tierra, pero para nuestra mala suerte…no es algo que se pueda descifrar.

¿No preguntaste como es qué logre llegar a ti Gray?

-ah no, creí que habías venido a visitar a mis padres – dijo aun reaccionando de la sorpresa.

-en realidad no fue del todo diferente. Llegue a Wizarding city para poder llevar conmigo a Wendy Marvell.

Natsu abrió los ojos en ese momento, recordó lo que Lucy les había leído a los tres el primer día de clases. En "Wizarding times" apareció la historia de esa chica, de la muerte de su madre y como el asesino no dejó rastros.

-¿qué tiene esa niña? – preguntó erza.

-Ella al igual que ustedes también es un harckross. – la cara de los tres volvió a mostrar ese gesto de gran sorpresa. Ninguno creía que hubiera más Harckross en su ciudad a parte de Redfox y loxar.

-eso significa… - susurro erza con un gestó de pena que ni natsu ni Gray entendieron.

-Así es, ella solo tiene 12 años. Cuando eres muy menor el force juega con tu mente y cuerpo. Lamentablemente en uno de esos momentos de debilidad Wendy se transformó y sin poder controlar sus acciones acabó con la vida de su madre. –- hubo un silenció para que pudieran asimilar lo que escucharon, no era tan fácil.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora? – le preguntó gray

-En un cuarto especial, supervisada por dos harckross especializados que pasaron por lo mismo, queremos ayudarla a recuperarse. No podemos permitir que el force la domine totalmente-

-Y…¿qué pasara con nosotros? –preguntó natsu, la historia de Wendy lo había dejado nervioso, temía que eso también le pasara e hiciera daño a sus seres queridos. Laxus alfin volteo, ahora los miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Vamos a sacar al Héroe que hay en ustedes – les dijo. Los tres se miraron confundidos. Laxus por fin abrió las puertas, lo que había detrás de ella era totalmente alucinante.

Al entrar había un gran salón blanco, personas en bata iban de aquí allá caminando y otras corriendo. Había también maquinas grandes y extrañas y grandes pantallas, era totalmente fantástico.

-esta es el área de investigación y pruebas. –dijo Laxus dándole paso libre a los tres.

Natsu Gray y erza se adelantaron para poder ver todo, era sorprendente.

-síganme –fue lo que dijo. Los tres lo hicieron, pasaron en medio de mucha gente que saludaba cordialmente a Laxus, algunos lo aplaudían y no sabían por qué. Pasaron por cuartos de cristales en donde hacían probar máquinas y armas. Un hombre mayor se acercó a ellos.

-Wakaba ¡A ti te buscaba! – le dijo al hombre de cabello y barba castaña clara.

-¡Qué tal Laxus! hace tiempo que no pasas por aquí – ambos se saludaron

-De qué hablas vine ayer –

-¿Así? ¡No me avisaron! –

-Pedí que alistaran el sector A-3 para pruebas de force ¿Ya está? – preguntó Laxus

Wakaba saco de su bolsillo una tableta digital y empezó a buscar.

-¡Sí ya está listo!¡oh ustedes son los nuevos¡ - dijo viendo a los tres. Se acercó a gray y sus lentes casi se le caen - Oye Laxus, él no es el hijo de…

-no, tenemos prisa Wakaba, necesito a Macao a Laki y a Maynard podrías llamarlos ¡Gracias!¡Adiós! – Laxus los llevo a un pasadizo muy largo con muchas puertas. En el piso estaba pintada la letra A. Entraron en una de las puertas que decía A-3.

El lugar era completamente blanco a excepción de tres grandes habitaciones de cristal, al medio de todo estaba un centro de control con tres asientos, cada uno apuntando a un cuarto de cristal.

-¿qué es este lugar? – preguntó Gray.

-Es un sector de pruebas, especializado para la obtención de armas o vestimentas acordes al force y también para medir la resistencia del Harckross –respondió mientras miraba la puerta.

-¿a quienes esperamos? – preguntó natsu. Laxus encontró gracioso esa pregunta pues rió.

-¿Crees que yo voy a encargarme de eso? En ese ámbito soy un completo inútil –rió. Pudieron notar que estaba algo nervioso

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y de él entro un hombre de la altura de Laxus, cabello castaño despeinado con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, llevaba una bata blanca que lo hacía verse muy bien. Laxus se molestó al verlo.

-Aquí está prohibido fumar, Maynard – le dijo severamente. El mencionado lo miró.

-También están prohibido los idiotas y tus estas Aquí -dijo y después siguió con lo suyo. Gray estaba a punto de reírse, a natsu y erza les salió una sonrisa de burla. El hombre se dirigió a ellos.

-veamos, que tenemos aquí. Ya veo – se dirigió a erza ignorando a los dos chicos y de su bolsillo saco una rosa. – Nunca había visto tan hermosos ojos en mi vida, sabes estaré libre...

-tengo 16 – le dijo erza. Instantáneamente Maynard dio la vuelta y ocultó su rosa.

-Y me alegro por ti. Laxus dime Cuál es el problema – dijo rápidamente volviendo a donde estaba el rubio, este suspiró resignado.

-quiero hacerles pruebas, Han escogido proteger su ciudad – dijo algo desganado. Maynard fue al centro de control y apretó unos botones, los tres cuartos de cristal se iluminaron.

-Bien, quiero cada uno pise las puertas de ishtar que están a la entrada de cada habitación – los tres hicieron caso, erza se fue al de la izquierda, natsu al del centro y gray al de la derecha.

Pisaron las puertas de ishtar y aparecieron dentro de los cuartos. Natsu veía como movían los labios Maynard y Laxus pero no podía oírles hablar. Hubo un momento en donde Maynard reacciono sorprendido por algo que le había dicho Laxus pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de dos personas más, uno de ello es una hermosa mujer de cabello morado ¿qué?

Los cuatro se pusieron a hablar. Natsu desvió su mirada a erza y gray, ambos estaban confundidos como él. Despues de un rato la mujer de cabellos blanco se sentó en la sila que apuntaba a erza, un hombre de cabello azul al de gray y Maynard estaba sentado enfrente de natsu. A un lado Laxus supervisaba.

Maynard cogió un micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-Bien. Hoy estamos 03 de setiembre del año 2015. Empezaremos con las pruebas para harckross de Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet y Gray Fullbuster. – su voz se escuchaba por un pequeño parlante ubicado en una esquina de cada habitación de cristal. – Sus force son…Hielo, Fuego y Súper fuerza. Iniciamos con el cambio de ropas.

-¿cambió de qué? – un gas blanco estallo dentro de los cuartos.

Natsu cayó al piso sintiendo el frio suelo. Miró que le había pasado y se dio con la sorpresa de que su ropa de hospital había desaparecido por completo, también sus heridas ¡hasta la de su hombro! Sin embargo lo único que tenía puesto era un slip blanco muy pegado. ¡Qué diablos!

El gas se dispersó ahora podía verlos a todos y todos lo miraba de vuelta, miro a los costados y gray estaba de la misma forma en cambio erza no tuvo pena de mostrar su ropa interior. Maynard volvió a hablar.

-no tiene por qué apenarse, a mí solo me gustan las mujer…¡ay! – la mujer de cabello morado lo había golpeado en la nuca – mujeres mayores…¡tranquila Laki! – ahora la que hablaba era la peli morada

-Verán para estas pruebas necesitamos que se transformen – dijo tranquilamente.

Eso alegro mucho a nuestro castaño pero ¿sus gafas?¿dónde?. Esta vez hablo el hombre de cabello azul.

-natsu, soy Macao. Por tus lentes no te preocupes ponlas en la puerta de ishtar y ya nos encargaremos nosotros, ahora necesitamos que te transformes. – natsu asintió e hiso lo que le pidieron.

-¡Fire force! –gritó. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se avivaba. Maynard volvió a hablar.

-perfecto. Como verán, sus pruebas son distintas debido a la gran diferencia de poderes. Si no soportan o llegan a un máximo solo levanten el brazo izquierdo. Bien EMPECEMOS.

-Natsu, yo me encargare de ti, como tú eres fuego primero mediré cuál es tu limite en grados, empecemos desde abajo – natsu se sintió nervioso mientras veía como Maynard movía su mano.

-Iniciemos con lo básico. 35°c…37°c…39°…40°…¿Notas algún cambió? – Natsu negó – Bien. Sigue subiendo 45°…48°….53°…60° -natsu siguió sin sentir nada, miro a los costados y vio a gray que, al igual que él, seguía de pie sin hacer nada. A su derecha estaba erza, ella parecía tener dificultades pues estaba en el piso tratando de levantarse. – 70°….72° - realmente natsu no entendía por qué seguir con lo de la temperatura, era obvio que no le afectaría. Al menos eso creía –80°….82°…. – el cuarto empezaba a tornarse rojo. Sin que él se diera cuenta su brazo había comenzado a incendiarse, él lo intento controlar pero no le obedecía. Maynard descendió los grados volviendo a la temperatura normal, recién pudo calmar la llama.

-el force actúa por si solo al llegar a la temperatura cerca de los 90°c, para ser más exactos a los 34°c. Bien Natsu encontramos tu límite de temperatura, recuerda que cuando llegues a ese grado el force empezara a dominar tu cuerpo. Bien ahora mediremos tu resistencia….

-¿y cómo se mide eso? –preguntó pero fue inútil pues Maynard no podía escucharlo a Tra vez del cristal.

-empecemos por aumentar la gravedad 2 veces…- natsu de repente sintió el ambiente más peso, su cuerpo también, pero aún podía mantenerse en pié. – 4 veces… - esto si no podía soportarlo, cayó al piso rápidamente y sentía como no podía levantarse – Puedes resistir la gravedad aumentada cuatro veces, ese es tu máximo….

Natsu vio a Laxus, noto que se encontraba muy cansado, paraba bostezando. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba en un lugar donde conocían a los harckross. Wow de niño estar aquí le hubiera dejado paralizado de la emoción pero ahora….solo podía decir… ¡Un golpe en su espalda!

-nivel de reflejos 1 resultados el más bajo, ese es tu máximo…

-¡NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA! –gritó pero sabía que no podía oírlo. Un cilindro había salido de la parte trasera del cristal para golpearlo, él debía de esquivar ese golpe.

Laxus estaba riéndose mientras bostezaba, unas manos se deslizan por su cintura hasta rodearlo, el se dio la vuelta y una mujer de cabellos blancos lo abrazaba fuertemente. Ambos se dieron un beso…¡POW otro golpe!

\- nivel de reflejo 2, un fracaso..

-¡NO TE DAS CUENTA CUANDO UNO ESTA MIRANDO! –le gritó. Desvió su vista hacia Laxus y la chica, nunca había visto a esa mujer antes. Pobre Lucy, ella era muy seguidora del Stortea: Stor Gold Torment y Astartea, el ángel del infierno. Erza también era seguidora, ojala no viera eso. ¡BAM se resbaló!

-Nivel de equilibrio el más…

-¡SI YA LO SÉ!

Laxus le dijo a Maynard algo y el detuvo las pruebas. La mujer de cabellos blancos se acercó con él. Laxus se veía Feliz.

-Chicos les presento a Mirajane, ella y yo nos vamos a casar muy pronto, cierto ¿amor? – la chica asintió, natsu se alegró mucho por Laxus quería felicitarlos pero no podían oírlo. ¡Quién lo diría! Realmente un superhéroe tenía tiempo para el amor. Recordó lo que le dijo a Lucy, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y su fanatismo por esa pareja ¡ahora sí que nunca se iba a cumplir!. A un lado erza estaba deprimida pues su pareja no se volvió realidad. Gray solo sonreía.

-A cierto, como soy ahora no me reconocen pero en realidad yo soy Astartea –les guiño el ojo. A los tres casi se les sale el alma. ¡¿Cómo esa hermosa mujer podía ser el demonio que cuidaba SAINT ABRHAM?! Ahora sí debía decírselo a Lucy. Erza posiblemente este saltando de la alegría.

Maynard volvió a tomar el micrófono, tenía una cara molesta.

-sí..sí todos felices ¡mira cómo sonrio! Presumidos…Continuemos con la prueba –gritó volviendo todos a lo de antes….

 ** _Tres horas después_**

Debía admitir que la noche lo hacía sentir bien. Debía admitir que le gustaba mucho ir al parque de Wizarding city noroeste. Debía admitir que todo eso le gustaba cuando era niño. Ahora las cosas son distintas.

Solo fue a ver el lugar antes de que fuera destruido, pues mañana seria el día en el que su lord los enviaría a destruir la plaza del mago.

A pesar de ser verano podía sentir ese fresco viento tocarlo, esta era una de las cosas que lo hacía sentir vivo. Así es, debía de admitirlo.

El llanto de una niña esfumo sus pensamientos. No muy lejos de donde estaba él se encontraba una niña pequeña llorando, no había ningún adulto a su alrededor. Tal vez este perdida.

Muchas personas pasan por su costado y nadie quiere hacer algo para ayudarla. Que cruda realidad saber que hay personas generosas y egoístas en el mundo, que cruda realidad saber que no pueden ayudar a una niña que busca a sus padres, ni siquiera una solo persona puede ir a ayudarla

-¿y tú lo harías? –se preguntó. No podía engañar a nadie, él no era capaz de ayudarla. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no le importaba.

Vio como una chica se acercaba a la niña y se agachaba a hablar con ella. La niña dejo de llorar un momento, después esa chica y la niña se fueron juntas. Decidió seguirlas a ver que planeaba esa chica.

Ambas llegaron preguntaron a un policía y este las llevo a una casa para que esperaran. Tiempo después llegaron un hombre y una mujer que debieron er los padres de la niña. Los padres agradecieron a la chica y se fueron con su hija, después la chica se fue. Decidió seguirla.

Un hombre se acercó a ella y empezaron a conversar, mientras ella sacó dinero para comprar su café, este le había echado un polvo blanco a su bebida. La chica no se había dado cuenta.

Ambos se fueron juntos. Decidió seguirlos.

Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos, la chica empezaba a marearse y el hombre la sostenía. En una de esas el hombre la tiró al suelo y empezó a desvestirla, la chica posiblemente había perdido la conciencia. Miró alrededor y nadie pasaba por ahí para poder detener lo que estaba pasando. Que cruda es la realidad cuando a las personas que hicieron algo bueno les pasa esto.

Esa chica había hecho algo que otras personas no se inmutaron en pensar. ¿Ahora ella merecía eso?

Se acercó a donde estaba el hombre.

-¿qué crees que haces? – le preguntó fríamente, el hombre volteó al instante. Su cara mostro pánico pero después molestia.

-amigo, ahora estoy teniendo relaciones con mi novia, déjanos solos…

-ambos sabemos que ella no es tu novia – le dijo fríamente. El hombre cerró el cierre de su pantalón.

-oye, no quiero pelear contigo. Así que ¿qué te parece si después de mí lo haces tú también? – el chico no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-piérdete – después de decir esto le dio una patada en la cara al hombre, este tapándose su nariz que empezaba a sangrar mucho le quiso responder, pero el chico fue más rápido y lo acabó con un fuerte golpe en la misma parte. El hombre cayó inconsciente.

La chica seguía en el suelo semi inconsciente, aún no había asimilado lo que pasaba. Tenía su camisa abierta y su cabello en la cara. Se acercó a ella y empezó a cerrar los botones de su camisa.

-deberías tener más cuidado al caminar en la noche sola. – le dijo. Terminó de atar todos sus botones –¿En dónde vives? te llevare a tu casa… -

La chica no respondía pero sabía que estaba despierta. Decidió cargarla y llevarla así. Tal vez despertaría en cualquier momento.

Pasó por el puente Golden frey, que estaba totalmente desolado.

-¿ya me puedes decir en dónde vives?—le preguntó otra vez pero la chica aun no le respondía. Solo se acurrucó más a él para poder sentir el calor de su cuello.

-¿eres tú, papá? –susurró la chica. Él chico respondió

-no recuerdo haber tenido hijos… - la chica salto rápidamente y se alejó.

-¡¿Quién eres?!¿En dónde estamos? – decía apresurada y nerviosa. Miro alrededor y se ubicó.—este es el puente Golden Frey pero yo estaba en Wizarding noroeste ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ? El chico la miro. Era ella la que ayudó a la niña o se había equivocado de persona.

-Solo quería saber en dónde vivías – le respondió tranquilo. La chica le iba a dar una bofetada pero él la detuvo a tiempo y acercó su cara a la de ella – te encontré durmiendo en una banca del parque y pensé llevarte a tú casa, pero no sabía en donde vivías.- mintió

La chica se alejó sonrojada y molesta.

-¿POR QUÉ HABRIA DE CREERTE? –le gritó

-¿por qué? bueno, aún estas bien ¿cierto? – ante estas palabras la chica se miró de pies a cabeza y en efecto no tenía ninguna anomalía.

-lo siento, no me había dado cuenta –se disculpó muy apenada.

-No importa. ¿Ahora si me puedes decir en dónde vives? –le dijo en tono de burla. La chica rió. Le extendió la mano.

-Erza Scarlet – el chico no dudó dos veces en estrechar su mano.

-Jellal…solo Jellal -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Aquí acaba este capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado ¡A mí me fascino! ¡al fin llegue al jerza ¡ah me moria por llegar enserio!**

 **¡en todo este tiempo mirajane era astartea! Bueno qué digo más: este fue el capitulo 7. "el heroe que hay en ti"**

 **(voz de natsu)**

 **¡¿POR QUÉ UNA BUFANDA?!**

 **(voz de gray)**

 **¡Hay un tipo raro que puede quitar los force!**

 **(voz de erza)**

 **Chicos ya no podre estar con ustedes...**

 **(voz de natsu, gray y erza)**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo : "El que quita los Force: SIEGRAN"**


	12. 8El que quita los force:Siegran

**¡Lo siento! un día de retraso es que no pude publicar porque tenia demasiados trabajos y tareas, no tuve tiempo para nada¡ ¡pero ya estamos aquí!**

 **IMPORTANTE:Debido a que estoy ocupada estos días los capitulos ya no se publicaran los martes sino todos los sábados. empezaremos con el siguiente capítulo este sabado ¡u!**

 **Queria agradecer a Scarlet-KD y a Lady werempire por su apoyo y por comentar el cap anterior. ¡muchas gracias! Realmente me alegra saber que siguen la historia con ansias...voy a llorar..ok no.^u^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-y es por eso que se llama la Ilíada y no la Aquiliada…-fue lo único que escuchó decir Visdy. El sonido de la campana retumbó por toda la secundaria despertándolo de su apetecible y tentador sueño.

Bostezó acompañado de un estiramiento de brazos y piernas. No es que la literatura le disgustara, al contrario es uno de los cursos que más domina, sin embargo lo que lo hizo dormir casi tres horas en plenas clases fue ¡la bufanda negra que ahora lleva!

En la calle y en la escuela todos lo miraban raro y no era de esperarse ¿Quién llevaría en pleno verano una bufanda? Pero no había de otra, antes de que se fuera del OVA (llamado así por Laxus) Maynard les había advertido a los tres que no se quitaran estos objetos nunca…..

 ** _Flashback_**

-¡¿una bufanda?! –grito el castaño.

-Así es, era lo que más acordaba contigo. No nos eches la culpa a nosotros, así salieron tus resultados – le dijo Maynard, natsu lo miró molesto recordando la prueba de hace dos horas.

-entonces esto nos ayudara a combatir…. – preguntó Erza, en su mano sostenía un anillo plateado que miraba con curiosidad. Laki se acercó a ella para contestarle antes de que Maynard o Macao lo hicieran

-No necesariamente es para eso. Si consideras usar tu force con una ropa común y corriente, tu closet quedaría completamente vacío. Estos son trajes muy especiales. Hechos a medida para los harckross a base de los resultados de sus pruebas—le guiño el ojo.

-¿tiene un botón de encendido? –preguntó gray sosteniendo una cadena plateada que de dige tenía una espada del mismo color. Esta vez habló Macao.

-Oh.. –Rió por la pregunta – ¡se activan al transformarse!. ¿No quieren intentarlo?

Ninguno asintió pues no estaban seguros de hacerlo. Mirajane se acercó a gray y lo acarició en la mejilla, este casi salta por la sorpresa.

-A pesar del parecido eres tan distinto a él..—Suspiró resignada – Yo les mostrare…miren – levanto su brazo derecho, en su muñeca llevaba un brazalete dorado que tenía algo inscrito e inentendible.—esto..—Señalo el brazalete – es lo mismo que ustedes tienen en la mano. Diferente color, diferente sensación, diferente forma pero siempre la misma función.

Natsu prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de la albina y aun más su apariencia. Por alguna razón le hacía recordar a una persona pero ¡¿A QUIÉN?!

Mirajane suspiro y cerró sus ojos concentrándose…

 ** _Flashback fin_**

-NATSU –lo llamo por tercera vez Visdy. El castaño recién había reaccionado, algunas personas rieron al ver su cara aturdida.

-que..qué…SÍ profesor-dijo confundido sin saber que era lo que confirmaba pero sabía que debía hacerlo o si no se ganaría un castigo, Visdy sonrió satisfecho.

-Bueno, como decía ya que el señor Dragneel aceptó ser el protagonista masculino ahora solo nos quedaría hacer las audiciones para la protagonista femenina de la obra…- a natsu le tomo tres segundos darse cuenta que su nombre fue mencionado junto con las palabras _protagonista_ y _aceptó_ en la misma oración, así que para asegurarse que no había escuchado mal preguntó.

-profesor Visdy puede volver a repetir todo, es que no quiero olvidar ningún detalle –mintió, la mayoría de las personas presentes, hasta Visdy, lo vieron con reproche.

-Les dije, cada año su cerebro se vuelve más pequeño –escuchó burlarse en voz baja a Irenzo

-AH Dragneel ¡¿Otra vez?! –se quejó Visdy Teach. Aun así prosiguió explicando—Hace años que a esta clase no le dan la oportunidad de representar una obra teatral para dar la bienvenida al invierno y poder despedir el otoño. La última vez que nos tocó fue un total FIASCO –Visdy alzo su puño fingiendo un llanto – fui la burla de los docentes por 6 meses….

-sí y yo lo fui por dos años – se dijo natsu al recordar su garrafal actuación como Romeo en Romeo y Julieta.

-Pero esta es nuestra oportunidad para demostrarle a esos ignorantes que se hacen llamar profesores que la clase 6-A es la mejor de todas.— los ojos de Visdy irradiaban fuego –este año Juntos haremos que sus corazones latan de emoción, sus ojos lluevan y su boca pida más. Ellos me gritaran ¡Bravo Teach, Bravísimo! – su emoción desbordaba y se podía sentir a metros de distancia pero a natsu no le gustaba a donde se dirigía Visdy con todo eso.

-claro que para conseguirlo…-volvió su tono amenazador -¡Dragneel! Tú fuiste el principal culpable de que mi obra fuera brutalmente estropeada…ahora lo remediaras todo y pagaras tu deuda conmigo. Quiero que actúes como si dejaras de ser el mocoso que ahora veo y te conviertas en nuestro protagonista…-a natsu definitivamente no le gusto le que escuchó, no debió haber preguntado.

-¿y qué obra vamos a interpretar? –preguntó una chica de trenzas que respondía al nombre de Penny Adams. Visdy sonrió triunfante

-encarnaremos las escrituras de "el príncipe Erick" –al decir esto varios chicos rieron e Irenzo estallaba en carcajadas, la mitad de las chicas suspiraron soñadoras y el resto murmuraba. En cambio natsu lo único que quería era irse de ahí rápido, ¡¿por qué de todos los libros dramáticos existentes tenía que ser "El príncipe Erick"?!

Para los que no sepan (en realidad nadie lo sabe pues es inventado ,U_U,)"el príncipe Erick" es una obra romántica y fatídica, que narra la historia del joven príncipe Erick y cómo se enamora de una plebeya en una fiesta de disfraces en la edad media.

En ese momento sonó la angelical campana que indicaba el fin de las clases por ese día. Todos alistaban sus cosas para poder irse.

-¡Aún no he terminado engendros! – les grito – Las audiciones comenzaran el lunes, ¿por qué tan pronto? PUES TODO TIENE QUE SER PREFECTO. Ahora si lárguense – después de decir esto Visdy salió lanzado del salón de clases.

Natsu decidió esperar a que todos salieran para que pueda regresar tranquilo a su casa. Hoy no estaría acompañado de nadie, erza tiene que cumplir su castigo pendiente con Visdy, Lucy esta con Levy en el hospital, gray con Irenzo y Mathew….

-es verdad, no sé nada de Mathew ¿estará bien? Perdió parte de su memoria….—se puso a pensar, una dulce voz lo hizo reaccionar y ¡cómo no lo haría! si las veces que podía disfrutarla era tan cortas como sus pensamientos.

-Natsu, quería felicitarte por lo que conseguiste hoy, pudiste rechazar la oferta pero aun así aceptaste…- le dijo tímidamente la albina Lissana Stratus. Nuestro castaño no se lo esperaba.

-eh…eh..está bien…está bien..solo es actuar no es algo de otro mundo –dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso

-¡pero el papel de Erick es muy complejo y algunos lo toman como una burla!...es mi personaje favorito –dijo iluminando sus ojos y sonriendo – cuando aceptaste me pareció perfecto, bueno siempre pensé que ese personaje te iba muy bien…-un pequeño sonrojo tiño las mejillas de la albina. Si la seguía viendo así natsu no tardaría en convertir su cara en un tomate. –por favor…no me decepciones

-yo no le daría muchas esperanzas si fuera tú, Lissana –la voz de Stoo Irenzo volvió a escucharse y más altanera que antes –ya sabes lo que paso hace dos años con romeo y Julieta. Dime, cuatro ojos, alguna vez escuchaste el ¿eres tú romeo? de Marle –rió. – ella estaba tan avergonzada que se cambió de escuela, pobre ilusa.

Natsu se puso de pie y encaró a Irenzo. Odiaba la actitud de ese idiota cuando se burlaba de otras personas y más si era de alguna mujer.

-ella no es ninguna ilusa Stoo –le riñó Lissana – Marle no se fue por vergüenza ¡Fueron problemas personales!

-no seas tonta, Lissana ¿ustedes dos no eran "mejores amigas"?. Entonces te debió contar cómo se sintió después del día del teatro. ¿No te dijo nada? Ja a mí me hartó con sus chillonas palabras de engreída "ese idiota de natsu" "por su culpa pasó esto"

-ya basta Irenzo –amenazó natsu, él sabía que hablar de Marle le hacía sentir mal a Lissana ¿y cómo no? Si la partida de su mejor amiga fue dolorosa. Gray apareció por detrás de Irenzo.

-No te sorprendas Dragneel, no es la primera vez que hablan a tus espaldas..—natsu quería responderle y de paso también golpearlo pero gray le daba señas para que no lo hiciera.

En contra de toda su voluntad natsu hizo caso a las señas de gray evitando responderle al rubio estúpido. Este se burló.

-lo sabía, eres tan débil que no puedes ni defenderte tú mismo. –diciendo esto salió junto con gray. El pelinegro antes de desaparecer por la puerta le alzo los dedos pulgares indicándole que hizo un buen trabajo, natsu lo miró confundido. Ahora solo estaban Lissana y Natsu en el salón, sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

-si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa – habló para romper ese silenció, Lissana le sonrió.

-En realidad quería ir a Hollybucks a tomar un café, ¿quieres ir conmigo? – pregunto amablemente. Escuchar esas palabras hizo estallar de alegría a natsu. Con disimulo y prudencia aceptó.

Ahora ya no tendría que regresarse solo, es más estaba a pocos momentos de denominar este día como el mejor de su vida, cómo podría arruinarse. Esta es la primera cita que tiene con Lissana (bueno no estaba muy seguro si podría llamarle cita), la chica que le atraía desde que entró a fairy tail. Sin duda le había caído encima la magnum Stella de la suerte.

Hollybucks quedaba antes del puente Golden frey, este sitio es muy acogedor a la hora de querer pasar un rato con alguien o solo. Los dos llegaron y se instalaron, era realmente agradable pasar el tiempo con ella.

Lissana pidió un café; natsu, un cappuccino. Cuando llegó su pedido ambos empezaron a conversar.

-siempre vienes aquí –preguntó natsu buscando un tema de conversación. Lissana dejo de sorber su café para responder.

-No mucho, solo vengo cuando quiero comprar un café o pastelillos. No podría ir a otra cafetería, este sitio tiene un café tan delicioso que vale la pena ir desde muy lejos a conseguir uno.—natsu asintió pues ella tenía toda la razón. – ¿creo que tú tampoco vienes muy seguido?

-normalmente no, mi padre tiene un restaurante, la mayoría de sus clientes son unos adictos al café así que tengo mucho a mi disposición… -ambos rieron. Lissana pareció sorprendida mientras que natsu ya bautizo este día como el mejor de su vida.

-¡tu padre tiene un restaurante!¡genial! –sus ojos brillaron. Natsu creyó que Lissana se refería a un lujoso y famoso restaurante

-no es muy grande, la verdad. Está en nuestro vecindario pero si es muy conocido – Lissana lo miro con atención.

-¿así? ¿Por quienes? –le salió una pequeña risita.

-¿Por quienes?—preguntó natsu fingiendo un gesto indignado que hizo reír a Lissana –pues por los más afamados y siempre atildados ¡vecinos! –ambos rieron en burla. Lo dijo de una manera tan graciosa que le hizo sacar lágrimas a Lissana.

De repente Natsu dejo de reír pues sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Divisó a las demás personas que tomaban sus cafés tranquilos, vio a Lissana que se recuperaba poco a poco de la risa.

-¿pasó algo? –le preguntó al verlo preocupado.

Natsu vio su cuchara de café, estaba tiritando. Divisó las otras mesas y veía como los vasos con agua no dejaban de vibrar. El movimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que las demás personas presentes también lo sintieron.

-¿Qué…qué está pasando?, ¿es un temblor? –Lissana se puso de pie para poder salir pero natsu la detuvo.

-quédate aquí Lissana –le dijo, la albina asintió. Algunas personas salieron del local a ver qué era lo que sucedía. A natsu esto no le gustaba para nada.

-ahora vuel…

¡BOOM! El sonido de una explosión hizo a todos ocultarse debajo de sus mesas.

-¡Qué fue eso! –gritó Lissana, estaba temblando. Natsu miró por todos lados con tal de descubrir señales de humo pero no había nada, la explosión no había sido ahí, pero sí muy cerca. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente para poder salir del lugar, pero Lissana lo detuvo

-¡¿qué haces?! ¡No me dejes sola! –natsu se volvió a ella y le hablo muy de cerca.

-Lissana quiero que te quedes aquí, si no vuelvo en cinco minutos quiero que te vayas a tú casa lo más rápido que puedas.

-¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunto temerosamente al borde de las lágrimas.

-Voy a ver qué sucede… - diciendo esto salió corriendo con su mochila en la mano.

-espera ¡es peligroso! –intentó detenerlo pero fue en vano.

Afuera del establecimiento un montón de personas se reunieron, la gran mayoría estaban desesperados llamando a los bomberos y policías, otras señalaban un gran humo negro que ascendía hasta al cielo. Milagrosamente la explosión no había sido en Wizarding central, Lissana podía irse sin problemas a su casa. Sin embargo el afectado fue Wizarding noroeste, para ser más exactos cerca de la plaza del mago.

Antes de que viniera la policía natsu corrió en dirección al puente, algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Mientras corría llamó al móvil de gray, pero la casilla de voz fue la que contestó.

-Gray hubo una explosión…

¡BOOM! Se escuchó otra explosión

-¡Gray están atacando Wizarding noroeste, contesta! –gritó. Corrió aún más rápido. Volvió a llamar pero la casilla de voz fue la que contesto otra vez.

-MALDICIÓN GRAY RESPONDE -

Después de una tercera explosión llegó a Wizarding noroeste, todo estaba hecho un caos.

Fue corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pasó por el hospital Freeman recordando que Levy y Lucy aún seguían ahí ¡LEVY Y LUCY!

Muchas personas corrían en dirección contraria a él, otras se ocultaban. Se escuchaban disparos y varias ambulancias. Natsu empezaba a desesperarse.

Llegó a lo más cerca de la plaza del mago, todo estaba cubierto de humo que le hacía dificultoso ver. Escuchaba gritos de auxilio pero no podía ver nada.

Tomó su bufanda, listo para transformares. Debía aprovechar el pesado humo.

-FIRE FORCE –grito, sin embargo a su cuerpo no le pasó nada –FIRE FORCE FIRE FORCE –gritaba sin resultados obtenidos.

No entendía que pasaba, ayer en la noche se la había pasado intentando transformarse con la bufanda puesta y si lo había logrado ¡qué pasaba ahora!

-ya llegaste, eres rápido –escuchó una voz salir entre la nube oscura. Esa voz le era conocida.

-no volvemos a ver salamander –le gritó el pelinegro que los había atacado ayer.

¡Tenían que ser ellos!¡Cómo no lo pensó antes!

-TÚ –gritó enfurecido. –TÚ HICISTE ESTO –

Se sentía totalmente furioso pero no entendía por qué aún no se transformaba. Iron servus rió.

-Que aburrido, estoy en ventaja –se burló –sabes, como quiero que esto dure me sentare y esperare a que te transformes –cumpliendo lo que dijo el pelinegro se sentó.

-MO TE BURLES DE MI –volvió a gritarle.

Aun no se transformaba pero no lo entendía. Laxus le había dicho que los sentimientos influyen mucho en el force. ¡Estaba furioso! ¡¿Por qué no se podía transformar como en las otras veces?!

-si vas a transformarte hazlo rápido, me estoy aburriendo – dijo como si lo que estuvieran a punto de hacer fuera una competencia o peor un simple juego. No era nada fiable atacarlo en esas condiciones, sin duda lo mataría. ¿Escapar? DEFINITIVAMENTE NO.

-no me hagas esperar Iron servus, lo tienes enfrente de ti. –decía un hombre encapuchado.

-cállate Siegran, yo sé que es lo que hago –

El pánico empezó a nacer en natsu, ¡¿había dos de ellos?!.

-sabes Siegran, deberías contarle a este chico que es lo que le espera, de todas formas no vivirá para contarlo –rió.

Natsu buscaba alrededor de todo el lugar algo con que defenderse pero sus lentes se anublaban y el humo empezaba a dañarle. Siegran retrocedió y desapareció repentinamente.

Tosió, le era dificultoso respirar. Parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.

-¡qué y sin pelear!. Tal vez necesitas motivación –el pelinegro dio unos pasos a su izquierda y piso un bulto que yacía en el suelo inerte.—reconoces a esta persona, a mi si se me es conocida.

Al ver a quien pisaba gajeel sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la furia que estaba dentro de él estalló completamente. Sin previo aviso unas llamas envolvieron su cuerpo y su bufanda se tornó blanca. Su camisa había sido reemplazada por un chaleco negro y sus pantalones grisáceos se valieron blancos y cortos, su cabello se volvió rosado y sus ojos castaños se volvieron verdes como el jade. Se había transformado completamente.

-ya era hora…-rió el pelinegro.

 ** _No muy lejos de ahí._**

Gray corría ya transformado por los alrededores de Wizarding noroeste. Mientras estaba comprando algunas cosas en una tienda de por ahí se topó con las explosiones. Al principio pensó en huir pero su conciencia hizo que sus pies se quedaran en ese lugar, ahora corría para salvar su vida ¿por qué? Pues una mujer loca que podía controlar el agua lo perseguía.

-sal de ahí basura –le gritó la chica. Con grandes burbujas de agua destruía todo lo que impedía su pase.

Mientras gray corría tocaba el piso dejando pequeños charcos congelados. Se escondió detrás de un automóvil y lo congeló.

-no entiendo de que te sirve escapar si me das tu posición cada segundo, ven y enfréntate a mí como un harckross. –

Gray no podía dejar de correr sin dejar pequeñas partes de hielo alrededor. Debía ser cuidadoso, no se iba a arriesgar a pelear en lugares donde había personas. Después de 10 segundos haciendo lo mismo, se escondió detrás de una minivan ploma pero esta vez no la congelo. Sabía que la mujer de agua estaba detrás de él.

-estúpido, muy estúpido. No tienes la más mínima idea de cómo se usan tus poderes ¡inaceptable! – sapphire witch uso su burbuja gigante para levantar la minivan, pero gray no estaba. Miro para todos lados buscando la posición del pelinegro, este se encontraba encima.

-si si, no tengo la más mínima idea ¿y tú? Creí que ya eras especialista en esto – salto del minivan antes de que la mujer de agua lo arrojara.

-Cállate – le grito. Gray calló encima de uno de los charcos que creó. –WATER DAGA – volvió a gritar la mujer. Una daga de agua salió disparada de su mano, gray a duras penas pudo esquivarla.

-ese ataque está muy usado ¿no crees? ¿No tienes otros? –se burló gray. La expresión de la chica fue de total repugnancia.—Bien es mi turno. ICE MAK…

-WATER SILCER –grito, una cuchilla mucho más rápida que la anterior apareció, gray no tuvo tiempo de irse a un lado así que la cuchilla le rozó el brazo quedándole una gran y dolorosa herida. La chica se acercó sigilosamente.

-Dices que me he quedado sin ideas ¡absurdo! Puedo acabar contigo usando la técnica más básica que tengo ¡WATER SILCER! Es como la WATER DAGA pero con más presión y velocidad. Mientras que la WATER DAGA atraviesa sin problema el cuerpo humano la WATER SILCER atraviesa toda lo que hay a su paso hasta el metal y la piedra. –

-Hablas mucho. Deberías mantenerte callada, así te ves más bonita –a estas palabras la mujer no soportó más y le dio una patada. Se quitó su capucha mostrando su verdadera apariencia, a gray no le tomó por sorpresa.

-No me equivoque cuando te vi la primera vez…-le dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, ignoró completamente el dolor de la herida en el brazo y la patada que hace unos segundos le brindo la chica. – …si ambos salimos ilesos de esto ¿quieres ir conmigo a Hollybucks?

-NO ME INSULTES, WATER SILCER – gritó volviendo a arrojar esa cuchilla de agua. Esta vez gray pudo esquivarlo sin problema.

-¿Eso es un No? Que mal. Entonces ya no tendría razón para tenerte piedad. – gray dio unos pasos atrás posicionándose entre dos charcos creados, atrás de él estaba el automóvil que anteriormente congeló

-trágate tu piedad – escupió ella retrocediendo, una gran cantidad de agua empezó a acumularse a su alrededor. Gray rió.

-ICE MAKER: FLOOR – gritó. De sus manos salió hielo, que arrasaba más rápido al tocar los charcos que había congelado en el piso. Sapphire witch no se había dado cuenta, pero ella estaba sobre uno de esos charcos.

-no…no puede ser… -el piso de hielo la había alcanzado, congelando toda el agua que la rodeaba quedando expuesto la mitad de su cuerpo.

-ni bien supe que ibas tras de mí idee este plan, que lastima que no te dieras cuenta en todo este tiempo. Sabía que podía volver tu agua en hielo, por eso deje pequeños charcos, para que en cualquier momento pararas en uno de ellos, mi límite de alcance era la posición del vehículo que congele, pude haberlo hecho más cerca pero creí que te darías cuenta. Y no fue así -

La chica luchaba por liberarse pero su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil. Ella no se dio cuenta pero de su cuello cayo una piedra azul sostenido de una pita muy gastada. Sapphire witch había vuelto a su estado normal, ahora a la persona que veía era juvia loxar, la chica se dio cuenta y por primera vez gray vio en los ojos de la pelinegra terror. Instintivamente gray quiso acercarse a recoger lo que se le había caído pero la chica le gritó que se detuviera.

-aléjate, no te acerques más –le gritaba desesperada. No podía mover sus brazos pues estaban ocultos en el hielo.

Gray se dio cuenta que lo que le preocupa a la chica era esa piedra azul más que ella misma.

-NO aléjate. Suelta eso. SUELTALO – por un segundo creyó que la chica estaría a punto de llorar.

El azabache tenía en sus manos la piedra. Brillaba hermosamente, a pesar de sus rasguños se veía preciosa, sin embargo la cuerda de la que colgaba estaba demasiado gastada y rota. Si ese objeto era tan importante para ella debía tratarlo mejor.

-suéltalo, por favor, regrésamelo…-decía débilmente la chica.

-tonta, si esto es realmente tan importante para ti deberías asegurarlo. –gray se quitó su colgante plateado que le habían regalado ayer en la noche, regresó a su estado normal rápidamente. Separó la cadena del dige intercambiándolos. Ahora la cadena plateada colgaba a la piedra azul; la cuerda gastada, a la diminuta espada. Después, con gran precaución, le colocó el collar con la piedra preciosa a la chica.

-Listo, ahora ya no se te caerá más. Bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós –diciendo esto el chico se alejaba en dirección a la plaza del mago. Juvia aun sin palabras por lo ocurrido solo vio como se iba.

 ** _Regresando al lugar de antes_**

Natsu evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con ese tipo mientras ayudaba a los policías a evacuar a las personas.

-rápido, por la izquierda no se separen – gritaba un oficial.

Un automóvil voló por los aires queriendo caer encima de ellos pero natsu fue más rápido y lo cubrió en llamas.

-¡No espera tiene combustible va a….

¡BAMM! explotó el vehículo haciendo caer a muchas personas con ellos.

-¡IDIOTA! –le gritó

Un pilar de metal broto de la tierra, natsu lo esquivó a tiempo. Sabía que escapar de él iba a ser difícil, lo último que quería era ver a más personas heridas así que de alguna u otra manera tenía que irse a un lugar desértico donde no se atrevería a encontrar a ninguna persona. Tenía que llevarlo a Golden Frey.

-No te cansas de huir, salamander. –le grito. Sabía que el usaba la puerta de ishtar para encontrarlo.

La única solución rápida que se le ocurría era lanzarse encima y aprovechar que el dejara a vista el aparato para usarlo. Tenía que idear un plan ¡rápido no había tiempo!.

-¡por supuesto! –gritó. Buscó al pelinegro, este apareció al instante.

-ya decidiste pelear – dijo este molesto, la paciencia le estaba abandonándolo. Natsu no le respondió y solo cubrió su cuerpo en fuego. Detrás de él otro cuerpo cubierto en fuego se separó. Ahora había dos bolas de fuego.

-enserio crees que puedes confundirme.- se burló este. Sacó la puerta de ishtar y la juntó a él. Sin que se diera cuenta una bola de fuego lo había alcanzado por atrás.

-¡claro que puedo! – detrás del pelinegro natsu se lanzó gritando -¡AL PUENTE GOLDEN FREY!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos aparecieron en el puente, efectivamente no había nadie a excepción de ellos. Gajeel rió

-ya veo era por eso que no querías pelear –gajeel guardó la puerta de ishtar – no querías estar en un terreno concurrido. Pfff sentimentalismo barato.

-Ya no me importa lo que digas. Se lo que le hiciste a Levy y a Marle. No te lo voy a perdonar. –bramó furioso.

Gajeel corrió hacia natsu, convirtió su brazo en un martillo de metal. Para su suerte los golpes de gajeel eran lentos y predecibles, el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo no se le daba bien como a distancia.

Natsu logro retroceder, aprovechando ese pequeño lapso de tiempo atacó.

-¡ALIENTO DE FUEGO! – sus pulmones se inflaron exageradamente, de su boca salió una gran llamarada que cubrió al pelinegro por completo.

\- ¡IRON FORCE! ¡BECKEN METAL!— gritó este. Un montón de pilares que salían del suelo siguieron a natsu, este retrocedía saltando para poder esquivarlos. El pelirrosa empezaba a sentirse cansado.

-¡No!¡no es posible! –pensó desesperado. Era muy pronto para que su transformación llegase a su fin. Tenía que estar tranquilo, Redfox no podía darse cuenta de eso.

-QUIRL METAL ONE –gritó el pelinegro, una hélice de metal se movía a tal velocidad que parecía poder atravesar cualquier cosa. Aún cansado natsu pudo esquivarlo con muchas dificultades. ¡NO! Ya estaba llegando a su límite. Gajeel se detuvo en frente de él y por último dijo: ¡IRON FORCE! ¡METAL PRISON!

Un montón de pilares de metal se alzaron alrededor de natsu encerrándolo como una cárcel. Con una des su manos gajeel sujetó un barrote y con la otra sacó la puerta de Ishtar.

-Ya llego la hora, después de mucho tiempo logramos nuestra meta. Ustedes no nos detendrán ahora. Iremos a donde esta Siegran, él es capaz de quitarte tu force y almacenarlo dentro de su cuerpo. Un poder que solo existe una vez cada 100 años. – tiró la puerta de ishtar al piso.

-Donde Siegran –dijo, pero no pasó nada –donde Siegran –gritó. Nada ocurría, volteo a todos lados buscando a alguien.

-Mientras yo esté aquí ese aparato no funcionara Gajeel Redfox –escuchó una voz conocida ¡Era Mathew! ¡¿qué diablos hacia Mathew ahí?!

No podía ser cierto, ayer le habían borrado la memoria, ¡¿cómo es que sabía que las puertas de ishtar no funcionaban con el cerca?!

-tú de nuevo. – dijo arrogante gajeel. – no me importa que seas su hermano…para mi eres solo un obstáculo que debo destruir.

Mathew miraba a gajeel con determinación, natsu se dio cuenta que ocultaba algo en su espalda.

-No sé de lo que hablas pero si quieres acabar conmigo…¡estoy aquí parado!

Natsu no resistió más y regresó a la normalidad, su cuerpo estaba totalmente exhausto.

-Mathew no te metas en esto, esta no es tu pelea –le gritó el castaño.

-dime eso cuando tengas fuerzas para pelear, ahora solo observa. –gritó firme. De atrás de su espalda saco una daga pequeña – ¡con esto tu perderás! - gajeel rió al ver esa pequeña daga.

-no me hagas reír, creí que tenías agallas pero solo eres patético—

-MATHEW HUYE – gritó natsu. Gajeel se dirigió corriendo hacia el rubio convirtiendo su brazo en un hacha. Mathew alzo su daga esperando a su llegada. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sorprendente, de un movimiento rápido logró esquivar el corte de gajeel dirigiéndose a donde estaba natsu. La daga de Mathew estaba manchada de sangre, pero no era posible, gajeel no tenía ninguna herida, el único que sangraba era Mathew. Debajo de su oreja había un corte muy grande y profundo. ¡El mismo se había cortado!

-IDIOTA ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? –le gritó natsu, ojala pudiera transformarse ahora.

El chico rubio le alcanzó unas gafas a natsu.

-las encontré tiradas ¿son tuyas verdad? –natsu se puso las gafas, Mathew estaba pálido y sangraba mucho.

-MATHEW –gritó natsu. Aún no se sentía con fuerzas para poder transformarse ¡maldición!

-ahora que harás, Fernandes. No es necesario que yo te mate, en unos minutos tú ya estarás muerto. – lo único que hizo Mathew en ese entonces fue gritar.

-¡EXISTEN LOS HARCKROS Y LOS FORCE! ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL ES UN HARCKROS ERZA ESCARLET TAMBIEN LO ES! ¡EXISTEN LOS FORCE! –empezó a gritar. Natsu no entendía por qué lo hizo ¿en qué lo ayudaría eso?

-Basta de tonterías Mathew huye y busca un Médico…. –natsu dejo de gritar.

No sabía de dónde pero escuchaba un tin…tin…tin que aumentaba cada segundo. Tin..tintintintintintin…

Unos rayos azules rodearon a Gajeel, aprisionándolo y electrocutándolo totalmente. Mathew empezó a hablar

-Ayer no me borraron la memoria, yo decidí quedarme con estos recuerdos. Charlie me dijo que si quería recordar me tenían que instalar un chip debajo de mi oreja para que no traicionara mi palabra y revelara la información que conozco. Este chip es capaz de paralizar a una persona de por vida e incluso puede llegar a matarla. Si decía algo ese chip me iba a matar. – Mathew rió. –uno no necesita súper poderes para ganar una pelea, lo que marca tu triunfo es la astucia…

Natsu tenía la boca totalmente abierta. Los rayos azules desaparecieron dejando a gajeel calcinado e inconsciente. La cárcel de metal desapareció. Mathew también cayó inconsciente.

-Mathew –gritó. No podía creerlo, Mathew le había salvado la vida.

Aun no podía transformarse, le faltaban muchas fuerzas pero tenía que volver. ¡Dónde están Gray Erza! Ahora más que nunca necesitaba su ayuda.

Alguien apareció delante de él, un hombre encapuchado, era ese sujeto que le decían Siegran, el que podía quitar los force.

-Natsu Dragneel… al fin logro hablar contigo. Lamento las molestias ocurridas con mis camaradas pero esto no es algo que podemos evitar… - cada vez más se aceraba, natsu aún no podía moverse – ahora…quiero que me des tu force – Siegran extendió su brazo para poder tocar la frente de natsu pero algo lo detuvo.

-¡STARKE FORCE!¡TITAN TRITT! –Erza apareció golpeando al encapuchado pero este esquivo el golpe fácilmente.

-¡ERZA! –gritó natsu.

-¿erza? –repitió Siegran confundido

La pelirroja escarlata estaba ahí, vestida con su armadura de titanio y pantalones ajustados azules. Miraba fríamente al encapuchado.

-ya veo…creo que me confundí de persona…-dijo Siegran aliviado.

-¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! –gritó la pelirroja apunto de arrojar un golpe a Siegran que este pudo esquivar muy fácilmente.

El encapuchado dio varios saltos hacia atrás para poder alejarse de la chica.

-¿estás bien? –erza se dispuso a ayudar a natsu, este negó que se acercara. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en derrotar a ese hombre.

A diferencia con el día de ayer erza no estaba tan furiosa. Se veía algo distraída como si estuviera aturdida por algo.

-¡erza te encuentras bien! –le gritó natsu

-sí, estoy bien. Tuve un pequeño accidente al venir eso es todo. Ahora lo más importante es derrotar a este sujeto. Yo me encargare de él. –erza dio unos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara con Siegran.

Sin decir palabra alguna erza corrió a atacarlo pero este fue más rápido y le propició una fuerte patada en la rodilla. Sin duda algo le pasaba a Erza.

-tu mente está llena de problemas…necesitas descanso –le dijo Siegran

-¡TÚ NO ME CONOCES! –erza logró su distracción para golpearle con fuerza en la mandíbula. Siegran se alejó sangrando.

Erza cayó al piso y se estrujó su pecho por encima de la armadura. Natsu la vio y pensó en lo peor.

-¡el efecto secundario! ¿Por qué te afectó tan rápido o es que ya estabas transformada? -Le gritó. Ahora los tres estaban entre la espada y la pared.

-no voy a rendirme tan fácil…. AHG – detuvo su gemido de dolor. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta Siegran pero una burbuja envolvió su cuerpo deteniéndola de golpe.

-ERZA –gritó natsu, esa burbuja le pertenecía solo a una mujer.

-sapphire witch llegaste, te demoraste mucho –comento relajadamente Siegran. –la mencionada no dijo nada y solo camino hasta donde estaba el encapuchado. A lo lejos se escucharon las patrullas y ambulancias llegar.

-apresúrate, no tenemos tiempo.—le dijo la chica fríamente.

-ERZA tienes que liberarte – le gritó e castaño, ya podía mover sus piernas pero muy débilmente.

Siegran se acercó a la pelirroja y tocó su frente, cerró sus ojos y después de unos segundos habló.

-Su force está ubicado en su pecho, muy cerca del corazón. –

Dirigió su mano a su pecho y como si se tratara de una cuchilla penetró justo en el lugar del corazón sin importar el titanio que la cubría. Erza gritó.

Siegran sacó lentamente su mano arrastrando consigo un hilo plateado. La apariencia de erza poco apoco regresaba a la normalidad, su traje desaparecía y su cabello se volvía castaño. Siegran, que hasta ese momento no había mostrado pena alguna en hacerle eso a erza, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la apariencia normal de la chica.

Absorbió por la boca todo ese hilo plateado. Se quitó su capa y con eso cubrió a la chica que cayó al piso, ocultando su verdadera identidad.

Las patrullas habían llegado pero juvia se las había arreglado para llevarse a gajeel y a unos cuantos metros desaparecer los tres juntos.

Natsu está petrificado, ¿QUÉ ACABABA DE SUCEDER?. Dejando a un lado a Mathew se arrastró hacia erza con desesperación.

-¡ERZA!¡ERZA! – le gritaba pero ella no se movía. -¡ERZA!¡ERZA! –Seguía sin responder.

Si lo que natsu atestiguó hace unos minutos resultó ser lo que está pensando….entonces Erza ya no era más un Harckross.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado ¡muchas gracias por leer! ¡dejen sus opiniones al respesto! u***

 **este fue el capítulo 8 : el que quita los force:Siegran**

 **(Voz de erza)**

 **...**

 **(voz de natsu)**

 **Erza ¡no puedes estar hablando enserio!**

 **(voz de Gray)**

 **Es su descición, si ella quiere olvidar todo lo que pasó que lo haga...**

 **(voz de natsu y gray)**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: El segundo force**


	13. 8El segundo Force P1

**¡Waa realmente lo siento! ¡pero esque me estoy llenando de muchas tareas, proyectos y todo eso! Pero...**

 **Intentare publicar cuatro capítulos estos días hasta el domingo porque empiezan mis examenes...**

 **¡Regresando al fic! Estos últimos capitulos se centran más en Jellal y Erza por una razon que sabran en un futuro no muy lejano... para ser más exactos dentro de tres capítulos.**

 **¡Que comienze el Flashback!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Año 2006...**

Disparos, cañones y gritos estallan en el ambiente. La vista del cielo carmesí era obstruida por el humo grisáceo de los edificios incendiados. Incendiados tanto como su hogar.

-¡AFUERA RÁPIDO! –gritó el policía que corría delante de él, de su madre y de su hermanito.

No pudo evitar mirar atrás pues sentía que estaba dejando algo importante. Divisó esperando que más personas lo siguieran como el cocinero que se había vuelto su buen amigo, las mucamas que siempre estaban ahí cuando a él necesitaba algo, eran muy consideradas y también el jardinero, ese hombre le había enseñado la mayoría de sus valores, más que sus propios padres.

-Qué pasara con ellos mamá –preguntó el chico viendo a la mujer rubia que cargaba en sus brazos a su hermano menor, este último lloraba. La mujer no volteo a verlo, al parecer no le había escuchado.

-No se preocupe por ellos, joven Jellal. Estarán a salvo. Ya lo verá – le aseguró su guardaespaldas Alexander. Al ver su expresión noto que le estaba ocultando algo pues ni el mismo Alexander parecía creerse esas palabras que salieron de su boca. Solo miró al niño –No se preocupe, joven Jellal, yo estoy aquí para protegerlo.

Jellal le sonrió, desde sus cinco años sabía que podía contar con Alexander. Él desde que lo conoció había sido más su mentor que su guardaespaldas y posiblemente su mejor amigo porque al ser el hijo del alcalde no sabes si la amistad que te muestran es verdadera o falsa, con Alexander es la excepción.

-¡RÁPIDO POR AQUÍ! –volvió a gritar el policía. Guió a todos hacia un pasadizo libre de llamas consumidoras. Jellal vio a su hermanito que lloraba desde hace buen rato.

-¡¿Qué pasó Mat?! –le preguntó, el niño de cinco años le extendió su mano vacía, Jellal lo entendió al instante.

-¡tú juguete! ¡El capitán tesoro!¡se cayó! –Jellal miró atrás de nuevo dispuesto a buscar el juguete. Alexander lo detuvo.

-¡Yo iré! ¡Usted no se mueva de aquí, joven Jellal! – le gritó el castaño. Jellal no lo permitió

-¡Es el juguete favorito de Mat, Alexander, a mí solo me deja tomarlo!

-No hagas más problemas, Jellal. ¡Qué vaya el hombre! –Le gritó con desesperación su madre - ¡Ya cállate Mathew!

Jellal miró molesto a su madre, odiaba que gritaran a su hermano menor injustamente, aun así quiso insistirle a su guardaespaldas pero cuando volteó para ver a Alexander este ya se había ido. Y, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta Jellal fue tras él.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía evitando el fuego y los muebles que lo interrumpían. Recorrió todos los lugares por los que habían pasado tropezando en el camino. Miro sus pies buscando la causa de que se cayera y se encontró con el capitán tesoro.

-¡JA! ¡Lo encontré antes que tú Alexander! –gritó emocionado. Parte del techo se estaba desmoronando pero Jellal pudo moverse a tiempo evitando quedar enterrado en los escombros. Se asustó, miró para todos lados buscando a su guardaespaldas pero no lo encontró. Ese montón de madera le estaba obstruyendo el paso para volver con los demás así que decidió irse por la puerta trasera de la mansión. En una de las ventanas resplandecía un brillo celestino que le llamo mucho la atención.

Salió por la puerta trasera y se dirigió a la luz brillante, no sin antes ver su destruida casa, sentía ganas de llorar y gritar pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

Lo que brillaba resultó ser una esfera blanca muy grande que sin duda había colisionado contra el suelo. Se acercó con precaución.

-Wow…es…¡La nave de Vegeta! – el niño la toco y esta se abrió casi al instante, mostrando un frasco en su interior, parecía estar vacío.—genial…

Jellal tomó el frasco, viendo cada detalle de este. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse así que decidió llevarse el frasco con él, un hombre se acercaba muy lentamente a Jellal, pero este logro darse cuenta a tiempo.

-¡Jose! ¡Qué bien que te encuentro! –gritó el niño emocionado. El hombre de sus espaldas resultó ser su chofer. - ¡No sé a dónde ir, me separe de mamá y Alexander! ¡Vamos con ellos Jose!¡dicen que nos enviaran a…- el hombre ahorcó al niño y lo alzó por los aires. Su expresión era de total furia.

-Tú vienes conmigo…-le dijo con mirada amenazante.

Jellal resistía pero poco a poco perdía el aire, Jose lo soltó y tiro al piso. Mientras se recuperaba el hombre le ató las muñecas y obligo a caminar. Jellal se resistió sin embargo José era mucho más fuerte, intento gritar pero su garganta aun le dolía.

-A…alex –intentó gritar –aux…auxil… -

-¡DETENTE AHÍ, PORLA! –gritó Alexander que apuntaba con un arma a ambos individuos. No sabía de dónde había aparecido pero al verlo Jellal casi llora de alivio.

-¿Alexander? ¡Qué suerte que te veo! –le gritó emocionado Jose, al borde de las lágrimas. Jellal aún no recuperaba su voz

-Suéltalo…¡AHORA! – gritó enfurecido el castaño

-e…estas confundiendo las cosas Alexander. Yo iba a llevar al joven con ustedes, pero la casa se está desmoronando y no pudimos encontrar salida aparte de esta. –Créeme, no cometas una estupidez amigo.

Se excusaba Porla. Alexander parecía ceder a la mentira pero en ningún momento bajo el arma. Jellal ya estaba recuperando casi toda su voz. Alexander los miró pensativo y dudoso, su mano empezaba a temblar, bajó el arma.

-El…el camino es por aquí. Síganme –fue lo que dijo. Ni bien volteo una bala le atravesó el cuerpo.

-¡ALEXANDER! – gritó Jellal, en su mente todo se detuvo.

De sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas, además sentía ira. Aun en Shock volteo a ver a Porla, en su mano este empuñaba su arma apuntando al inerte cuerpo de Alexander, disparó una vez más. – Tú…¡TÚ! ¡DETENTE! –

Jose tiró el arma y con la misma mano le arrancó un mechón de cabello rubio a Jellal. Tiró al suelo el mechón, conjuro algunas palabras y esos cabellos crecieron y se enlazaron hasta formar un clon exacto de Jellal, el chico no podía creerlo. El clon empezó a golpearse hasta caer en el suelo, parecía muerto.

Jellal creyó que eso era una muestra de lo que Jose haría con él, no pudo evitar desesperarse. Vio como Porla sacó de su bolsillo un extraño aparato.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jellal apareció tirado en el gélido suelo, no era verde como el gras, este era sólido, duro y llano. No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que ya no estaba en el jardín de su casa. ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Nadie podía ir de un lugar a otro en menos de un segundo!

Intentó pararse para poder escapar, tenía que avisarles a los demás soldados acerca de la traición de Jose Porla.

Algo filoso en su espalda le evitaba su intención. Una persona le estaba pisando la espalda, obligándolo a quedarse en el suelo. Volteó de reojo para ver al responsable de esto, encontrándose con una mujer rubia vestida de negro.

-¿Este es el niño? El hijo de Adolf ¿verdad? – preguntaba fríamente la mujer.

-así es señorita Charlotte…Es él. –Jellal reconoció la voz de Jose muy cerca, sonaba nervioso pero no le importaba. Tenía que salir del lugar en el que estaba y regresar con su familia. La mujer apretó más su tacón contra el suelo haciendo gritar a Jellal de dolor.

-¿Quieres que lo entrenemos?...—preguntó un hombre a la espalda de Jose.

-Sí, les prometo que será útil en un futuro –decía más emocionado Porla. Jellal escuchó la risa de aquel hombre misterioso

-¿escuchaste eso Charlotte? ¡No me hagas reír, Jose! –Reía escandalosamente el hombre - ¡Ese enano!

-CALLATE TED…no dejas que me concentre… -le gritó la mujer. Se sentó sobre la espalda de Jellal dificultando su respiración. -Es atractivo…. Está llorando, eso se puede arreglar….mmm veo ira en sus ojos, perfecto….¿Qué edad dices que tiene?

-Cerca de once años…¿qué…qué quiere decir con eso? –Volvió a preguntar Jose - ¿Lo…lo hará?

Ted se acercó hasta la mujer rubia para poder observar la cara del niño.

-¿Qué dices Charlotte? –preguntó el pelinegro. – Entrenarlo será un retraso en nuestros planes. Sabes que en cualquier momento podrían venir a buscarnos cuando se enteren que escapamos de prisión. – la mujer lo miró con burla

-¿Tienes miedo? No aquí ted, Los del Fliegen Zield tienen prohibido pisar Wizarding City. Nos conviene quedarnos buen tiempo, almenos hasta que acabe todo este conflicto con el bruto de SALIAN – la chica suspiró – Por su culpa nos descubrieron.

-No estés tan segura, ¿crees que después de lo que está haciendo Salian haya arriba nadie va a venir? ¡Está destruyendo esta ciudad!

-Si lo hacen Murder los meterá a Grenzen død. Esos hijos de perra se arrepentirán de habernos exiliado.

Charlotte se paró, dejando respirar a Jellal.

-¿eso significa…? – insistió Porla ignorando la conversación de los dos sujetos.

-No nos tomara mucho tiempo si lo sometemos a 23 horas diarias de entrenamiento. Apuraremos el proceso para irnos a de una buena vez a las ISLAS TALÍT.

En el piso Jellal solo lloraba se sentía totalmente perdido de su realidad y de su vida, al contrario Jose reía claramente emocionado.

-Esto no será Gratis Porla – aclaró Ted amenazante, mostrando el desacuerdo con su compañera. La sonrisa de Jose se esfumó de su rostro.

-¿Qué…qué quieren a cambio? – preguntó mientras escondía en su espalda el frasco que Jellal anterior mente encontró en aquella esfera Blanca…

 **Nueve años después….**


	14. 9El segundo Force P2

**Uhh Muchas gracias por esperar, la verdad, este capitulo iba a dividirse en cuatro partes pero arregle las cosas moldeandolo en solo tres. No estoy muy segura de cuando publicare el otro...pero hasta ese momento porfavor ¡disfruten del capítulo¡**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-sabes ted…odio los viajes en avión…-decía una bella mujer rubia, de ojos finos azules y cabello corto hasta las orejas.

-Sí, lo sé –le respondió el hombre que la acompañaba. Cabello negro largo y despeinado hasta el cuello. Al igual que su acompañante vestían trajes negros muy pegados.

Ambos sujetos están parados enfrente de una vieja puerta perteneciente a un edificio abandonado.

-¿Es aquí?. Qué asco…-espetó la chica – he visto ratoneras más agradables….

Ambos le dieron la espalda a la puerta y cargaron sus armas.

-¿lista? –la chica bufó

-siempre. —

De una patada ted tiro la puerta abajo, ambos entraron apuntando a la nada esperando pacientes algún movimiento pero nada llego a ellos.

El cuarto era oscuro, telarañas la rodeaban, las paredes agrietadas y deterioradas, ratas escapaban sin saber dónde esconderse.

-te lo dije, es una ratonera - dijo la chica.

-shh..— le calló su compañero. – ¿escuchas? –susurró. Efectivamente, podían escuchar voces discutiendo por debajo de ellos. –viene de abajo, creo que este es el lugar correcto.

-no llegue de tan lejos para creer ted, Aquí tienen que estar Jose y Jellal. – gruñó la rubia

Cerca de ellos se mostraba una escalera subterránea que al igual que las paredes estaba deteriorada. Con precaución ambos bajaron lentamente, encontrándose con un salón oscuro.

"¡Aún no te recuperas!"

"No puedes mandarlo a él ¡TÚ SOLO QUIERES QUE SE MUERA!"

Se escuchaba gritar más claramente. Para llamar la atención y dar a conocer su llegada ted disparó al techo, callando a todos en el salón al instante. Charlotte aplaudía

-Bravo...¡Bravo!...esa fue la reacción más estúpida que vi en toda mi vida…Nosotros irrumpimos en esta pocilga y lo único que ustedes hacen es poner esa cara de idiota. Realmente superaron mis expectativas, chicos…- Charlotte se acercó más al grupo de personas que los miraban atónitos, y más aún el más alto del grupo. Charlotte le sonrió, sabia el sentimiento que provocaba en ese hombre– Han pasado seis años, Jose…..

La tez del mencionado palideció totalmente, a su atrás un chico rubio miraba a los dos sujetos nerviosos.

-Charlotte…Ted…Creí…creí que…- tartamudeaba el hombre mientras temblaba.

-¿Creíste que habíamos muerto? – completó su oración Ted que sonreía de oreja a oreja. - ¿Asustado? O es que… cantaste victoria muy temprano Jose…

-Creí que habían bombardeado las islas talit hace 3 años… - Jellal se adentró en la conversación. Al verlo La mujer rubia fue a abrazarlo.

-¡Demonios Jellal, No te reconocí! ¡Mira cuanto has crecido! – Lo miro de pies a cabeza – Te has vuelto muy grande…¿cierto?- le dijo Charlotte con tono meloso y suplicante, pego su busto al brazo del chico y mordió su labio inferior, pero el chico soltó su agarre violentamente ocasionando que ella riera.

-¡Mi Lord! –gritó una escandalosa voz masculina, ese es stargazer que se había acercado a los dos sujetos pero ellos no le tomaban importancia, es más no se molestaron en notarlos - ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué quieren aquí? ¡Les estoy hablando!

-No me gustan los molestos –dejo ted demasiado incomodo, tomó su arma y le disparo en la boca a Satrgazer, acabando con su vida al instante. Jellal evitó mirar, a Jose no le importó y atrás gajeel evitaba que juvia mirase el cuerpo (así es, atrás de todos estaban gajeel y juvia también observando)

-¡Respóndame!, ustedes estaban en las islas Talit que fueron destruidas hace tres años ¡¿Cómo pueden estar aún vivos?! –les gritó Jellal notablemente molesto. La mujer le sonrió embelesada mientras que su compañero empezaba a molestarse.

-Jellal, te entrenamos por tres años…y ¿No aprendiste nada? – la sonrisa se fue de la cara de Charlotte, pero sus ojos aun brillaban..—Nosotros mandamos las bombas y después huimos…dime…eso es lo que siempre hacemos ¿No?

A su costado, Jose temblaba y sudaba, de lejos podía verse que estaba muerto de miedo.

-por qué…por qué vinieron aquí…cómo nos encontraron… -tartamudeaba Porla –

-¡NO TE BURLES DE NOSOTROS JOSE! ¿SABES POR QUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ! –le gritó Ted.

-SHH…cálmate ted. Yo me encargo de esto. – La mujer se acercó mucho a Porla y, a pesar de la clara diferencia de estatura, acercó su rostro a la de él – Tú nos de…bes –lo botó contra el pisó y con su fino tacón apuñaló su mano, haciéndole gritar de dolor desparramando la sangre de su mano hasta mezclarse con la de stargazer muerto. – Intentaste librarte de tu deuda, PEDAZO DE MIERDA. Tú le diste nuestra Ubicación a los del Fliegen Zield, tuvimos que destruir esa mugrienta Isla cuando sus agentes nos acorralaron, NOS DEJASTE EN LA PUTA MISERIA. –Charlotte sacó una daga y la clavo en la mano sana de Jose, haciéndole gritar de nuevo.

Jellal vio que gajeel y juvia tenían intenciones de actuar pero con una mirada amenazante los detuvo.

-Dame una sola razón hijo de zorra malparido, solo una razón, para que no te mate en este puto instante.—amenazaba la chica. Las lágrimas de Jose desaparecían en el suelo. Jellal al ver esa escena sintió cierta satisfacción.

Gajeel aun evitaba que juvia viera la brutal escena, Jellal solo esperaba ver suplicar a Jose por su vida mientras que a Ted ya se le agotaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

La cara de Jose estaba parcialmente manchada de su sangre y de la de stargazer, Charlotte sacaba y volvía a meter la daga para causar más dolor a Jose.

-¡HABLA! –gritó Ted

-Esta bien…esta bien….—Jose empezó a llorar – Aquí, en Wizarding hay harckross…- la cara de ted y Charlotte se enfurecieron más, esta última sacó otra daga y la hundió en el brazo de Porla. Ted le apuntó con su arma.

-No trates de engañarnos….Los Harckross tienen prohibida la entrada a esta ciudad. – aclaró ted furioso. Jellal temía por las palabras de Jose

-AHHH…sí…pero estos son novatos…¡Yo puedo quitarles sus force y dárselos! ¡Así, volverían a ganar todo su dinero perdido! – Charlotte lo miró incrédula mientras que ted dudaba.

Ted y Charlotte se dedican a un negocio que podría considerar "rentable". El tráfico de force, ese es el negocio. Uno se sorprendería cuanto es capaz de pagar una persona por poseer uno de esos poderes, la cifra superaba los millones. En la isla Talít se encontraba todo su dinero que lograron conseguir en sus misiones.

Jellal sintió mucha presión en ese momento, recordó lo que había pasado el día de ayer, cuando le quitó su force a esa chica.

"Erza scarlet" resonó en su mente la voz de esa chica y su sonrisa. Se supone que no debería afectarle ese hecho, pero no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía haberse equivocado. ¡De todas las personas en Wizarding city! Tuvo que ser ella….UN disparo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Entonces es un trato.—decía Charlotte mientras en su mano mostraba una puerta de Ishtar – Tiene que ser Hoy. No me importa si destruyes esta insignificante ciudad, quiero esos force. He esperado mucho tiempo para encontrarte Jose quiero que pagues tu deuda y…no se te ocurra huir de nuevo ¡te encontrare! Y ese día no dudare en matarte. –amenazó. Diciendo esto Charlotte desapareció con ted, dejando a las cuatro personas presentes totalmente estupefactas. Jellal miró a Jose en su estado más lamentable y solo pensó una cosa…No iba a permitir que le perdonaran la vida a Jose tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que hizo.

 ** _Muy lejos de ahí:_**

Gritos desgarradores inundaban sus oídos obligándolo a huir de ese lugar. Corría por un sendero negro de funesto entorno, corría lo más rápido que se le era permitido; sin embargo, el llano camino se accidentaba y los gritos se volvían más estrepitosos, sus manos no eran suficientes para eludirlas. Miró el piso con el afán de distraer su mente y alejar las injurias que le aportaban esas voces encontrándose, ya no en el suelo llano, sino encima de una pila de cuerpos ensangrentados. Quiso saltar pero de improviso unas manos sujetaron sus tobillos obligándolo a quedarse ahí. No muy lejos de ese lugar una silueta brillante rosada contemplaba la pavorosa escena, dos puntos verdes que parecían ser sus ojos se dirigieron hasta la persona que luchaba por escapar de esa pila de cuerpos que poco a poco lo atraían más a ellos. La silueta saltó hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico que flexionaba sus brazos buscando ayuda. Los dos puntos verdes se clavaron en sus despavoridos ojos castaños.

-libérame… -suplicó la silueta.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, respiraba disconformemente, temblaba y sudaba frio. Instintivamente lo primero que hizo fue buscar sus anteojos, al encontrarlos en la mesa de al lado se los puso mientras su respiración se regulaba. Ya con claridad divisó en donde se encontraba, el sitio le era conocido ya había estado aquí antes.

Reconoció a Lucy que estaba hablando con una persona recostada en la cama de hospital contraria a la de él. Esa persona era Erza. Caviló su posición actual dándose cuenta que se hallaba en un pabellón de hospital y no era el único, al lado derecho de erza estaba gray echado en otra camilla viendo a la ventana que mostraba el sol ocultándose acompañado de un bello rojizo pintar las nubes. Rojizo como en su sueño. Torció su cuello y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar más su sueño que parecía irse de su mente cada vez más a prisa.

-¡¿Dónde están?! – gritó la señora Fullbuster entrando a la habitación, detrás de ella estaba su madre Nicolasa Smith que tenía el diario "Wizarding times" enrollado en su mano.

La mujer de cabellos negros fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Gray abrazándolo fuertemente con un gesto de suma preocupación, su abuela también se acercó pero en vez de abrazarlo o mostrarle alguna señal de cariño empezó a golpearlo con el periódico, acto que su madre no detuvo. Mika miró a natsu y corriendo se fue hacia él, también lo abrazó.

-Natsu ¡¿cómo te sientes?!¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡Estas sudando frío! ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡Enfermera! –

-No, estoy bien, solo me siento exhausto – dijo para tranquilizarla. Era cierto, no sentía dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo como una herida o algo parecido, entonces ¿por qué estaba en una cama de hospital? -¿Qué fue lo que pasó, señora Fullbuster?¿por qué gray, erza y yo estamos aquí? –preguntó intentando recordar pero nada le venía a la mente. La mujer lo miró con un gesto dolido.

-Lo que paso…natsu…. Tú, gray y erza estuvieron en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. En realidad no importa el lugar en el que hayas estado si ha sido Wizarding noroeste, sureste o central. Los tres fueron atacados. Los hospitales están llenos y hay mucha gente allá afuera esperando ser atendida, familias desesperadas y con miedo….—contaba tristemente. Natsu no lograba procesar toda esa información. ¿Todo eso había pasado? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? Quiso salir de la cama pero Mika lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –

-¡Dices que hay personas esperando ser atendidas! ¡Yo no tengo nada! ¡No tengo por qué estar acá! – exclamó. ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?!¡¿Por qué no lograba recordar nada?!

-¡No seas tonto!, ¡piensa bien lo que haces hijo! –

-¡MAMÁ ALEJA A ESTA BRUJA DE MÍ! – le gritaba gray

-¡NO ME LLAMES BRUJA ENCLENQUE DESNUTRIDO! –respondió la señora Smith volviendo a golpearlo con el diario, Mika no les hizo caso.

-Tu padre se fue hace menos de una hora, seguías dormido cuando él llegó. Estaba muy preocupado, vendrá mañana para arreglar los gastos con el doctor por eso hoy pasaras la noche aquí. ¡No te quejes Natsu! – criticó. Natsu vio a su alrededor, en total había seis camas con seis personas ocupándola cada una.

-Disculpe señora, ¿puedo hablar con Natsu? – preguntó Lucy, Mika asintió amablemente no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a natsu y se dirigió a donde estaba erza, la castaña aun parecía estar dormida. Lucy se sentó al lado de natsu.

-Sé que no es el momento indicado pero veo que estas molesto, tengo una noticia que te alegraría mucho –le guiñó la rubia. ¿Otra noticia más? Esta parecía ser buena, pero que importaba lo que él más quiere saber es lo que paso hace horas. – Lissana vino a verte, no sé cómo se enteró pero eso no importa ¡vino a verte! ¡¿No estas feliz?! – le dijo alegremente. Sin embargo la reacción del castaño era de total desconcierto.

Lissana, recordaba que fue con ella a Hollybucks después hubo una explosión en Wizarding noroeste, ese era el ataque del que hablaba la mamá de gray. Eso no era todo, también le había dicho que no solo Wizarding noroeste fue atacada ¡También las otras dos Wizarding! Natsu había peleado con el tipo de metal, y había visto a Siegran en el Wizarding de oro y también vio a la chica de agua en el mismo lugar ¡¿entonces quién atacó a las otras dos Wizarding?! Y más impórtate aún ¡¿Quién las protegió?!

Su vista fue rápidamente a erza, ella había ido a ayudarle a pelear contra Siegran muy cansada y su force ya estaba al límite, ¿ella peleó contra los demás agresores? Un segundo…el force de Erza.

Natsu se sentó de repente quedando muy cerca de Lucy y sujetándola violentamente de los hombros.

-¡¿qué tienes?!—gruñó molesta

-¡¿Cómo esta erza?! – preguntó desesperado.

-Ella está bien, solo está un poco decaída, eso es todo –dijo molesta. No era información suficiente para natsu, sin embargo sabía que Lucy no era su fuente de información correcta, ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que vivían sus amigos cada vez que había problemas.

Al fin recordó todo: Lo que paso, cómo paso y cómo terminó. Mathew también estaba incluido en la pelea, se fijó si estaba con ellos pero no lo reconocía en ninguna de las personas presentes que dormían satisfactoriamente ignorando lo que había pasado. Decidió no preguntar por él pues ya se imaginaba la respuesta. Soltando del fuerte agarre a su amiga volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con mucha seriedad.

-¿Se…se sabe quiénes fueron los que nos atacaron? –preguntó

-Sí, bueno no, sí ¡ashhh! no exactamente. Alguien logró tomar fotografías de dos sujetos peleando, se puede ver que el primero podía manipular el metal y el segundo el fuego. Los policías confirmaron esto. Algunos afirman que el de fuego es el mismo que vimos hace días en Golden Frey que por cierto ha sido abierta de nuevo. Muchos le echan la culpa de lo que paso ayer…- los ojos de natsu se abrieron como platos

-¿Ayer?...¡¿Ayer?!—preguntó, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¡¿Qué día es?!.Natsu se sentía completamente desubicado, Lucy se dio cuenta de esto.

-Durmieron por mucho tiempo… ¡Ah! También apareció "la mujer de titanio" o como le dicen otros "Titania" ella sola acabo con todas las bestias verdes que atacaron nuestra Wizarding central y sureste. ¿No es curioso? le pusieron el apodo de Erza – los pelos de Natsu se pusieron de punta

-¡¿bestias verdes?! –

-sí, según dicen son las mismas que atacaron Golden Frey –

Ahora no le quedaba duda de nada, era por esa razón que Erza llegó débil, ella había peleado sola contra esas abominables criaturas, aun así no se detuvo en ningún momento para ayudarlo a derrotar a Siegran. ¿Y Gray?

Dirigió su vista al chico que ignoraba los regaños de su abuela. ¿Qué pasó con Gray? ¿Y por qué estaba herido? No lo vio en Wizarding noroeste y por lo que Lucy le contó tampoco ayudó a Erza. ¿Entonces? Qué estaba haciendo él todo este tiempo.

"Libérame"

Volvió a retumbar en su cabeza, no recordaba muy bien su sueño, sin embargo esa palabra se estancó en su mente.

"Libérame"

¿Liberar? ¿A quién tenía que liberar? O ¿por qué?

-Natsu, aún sigo aquí –llamó Lucy. – Cielos, tienes idea de cuánto me preocupe, primero Levy, ahora ustedes…

-liberarte…. –natsu olvidó gran parte de su sueño y se maldecía por ello. Por alguna razón sintió que eso le ayudaría en un futuro.

-¿qué? ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! –le chilló la rubia. Natsu miró a Lucy

-AH Lucy…¿sigues aquí?

-¡Idiota! –Lucy tenía claras intenciones de golpearlo pero se calmó. – me tengo que ir, natsu por favor no te metas en problemas. Iré por Lissana para regresarnos juntas, ahora ya no es seguro andar por las calles. Ella está aquí, con Marle, pobrecita ella también fue herida por uno de esos…Ah, no puedo soportarlo.

Natsu sintió de nuevo su ira, recordó como Redfox pisó el cuerpo de Marle el día que se enfrentaron y también como sus poderes no le habían respondido.

-adiós, natsu, despídeme de los otros, parece que están ocupados…- diciendo esto la rubia salió de la habitación.

Natsu miro a su costado y se encontró con su bufanda negra que el día anterior al transformarse había cambiado de color a blanco, le pareció muy extraño.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, realmente odiaba eso. Tenía suficiente con todo lo que ya pasaba, no quería más. Extrañaba sus días de paz y tranquilidad que simplemente parecían muy lejanas y olvidadas. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar todo?

Horas después la abuela y la mamá de Gray ya estaban por irse. Mika les había comprado a cada uno (hasta las demás personas de la habitación) un sándwich de pollo con una infusión de anís. Según habían dicho las enfermeras, la mañana siguiente ya podían darles de alta pues sus heridas no necesitaban más tratamiento.

Natsu se durmió, no podía evitarlo, tal vez en sus sueños podía encontrar esa tranquilidad y espacio lejos de la realidad que ahora lo atormentaba. Solo tal vez podría soñar con esos días donde solo importaba que estudiaras y comieras…si solo tal vez su sueño podría volverse realidad…

Al día siguiente los tres regresaron a sus respectivas casas. La madre de Erza sorprendentemente había aparecido para recogerla, Igneel le dejo a Natsu una nota y dinero para que se regresara solo no sin antes comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba para su restaurante y el padre de Gray nunca apareció, solo su esposa estuvo al tanto de los tres.

Natsu cumplió con el recado de su padre. Estaba de regreso cuando una melodiosa voz detuvo su caminar. Cerca de donde esta él una niña canta, canta como si no hubiera un mañana. Su dulce voz por alguna razón lograba relajarlo un poco de todas sus tensiones, se acercó más para poder oírla mejor.

"Cuando vivo solo sueño un horizonte falto de palabras….

Sabes que no hay luz en una habitación cuando falta el sol…"

La niña que entonaba la canción estaba de pie encima de un vehículo destruido, sus ropas eran viejas y sucias. Tenía pequeños rasguños en su cara y sus labios y su cabello castaño estaba despeinado. A su alrededor personas estaban en el piso cubriéndose con mantas viejas. Este es el nefasto efecto que dejaron esos seres abominables…

"…Si tú no estás junto a mí…conmigo, conmigo…"

Natsu se sintió frustrado al ver a esa niña cantar para todas esas personas, les estaba tratando de subir los ánimos e inconscientemente también le estaba ayudando a él.

"En…las ventanas…se muestra todo mi corazón que has encendido…

Esta…dentro de mí…la luz que…estaba en la carretera"

Su frustración aumentaba y se hacía cada vez más dolorosa. Miró la bolsa llena de comida que cargaba en su mano derecha y la apretó. Se sintió avergonzado de estar presente ahí.

"Tiempo….para decir adiós….

A horizontes….que nunca fui….

Si yo me mantengo en esta vida….con el orgullo del amor eterno sosteniéndome…"

El grito de la niña hizo reaccionar a natsu. Un hombre le había tirado una bolsa llena de basura.

-¡Cállate mocosa! ¡Entiende nuestra situación!—gritó el hombre que le arrojo la basura. Un chico rubio que también escuchaba el canto de la niña lo detuvo. La pequeña se escondió detrás del vehículo en el que estaba parada hace rato, natsu no dudo en acercarse a la niña. Cuando el hombre ya se había tranquilizado el chico rubio lo dejó en paz y siguió a natsu.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? –preguntó sutilmente esperando que la niña respondiera, pero ella lo ignoró mientras limpiaba su cabello lleno de mugre. – ten…- dijo extendiéndole una moneda.—Cantas muy bie…

-Mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños – espetó rechazando violentamente la moneda de Natsu, el castaño no solo se sorprendió también se molestó, por un segundo intento comprenderla pero ella le tiro una cascara de plátano a la cara colmando su paciencia.

-¿Así mocosa ingrata? ¡Entonces que bien que tengas basura en la cara! ¿Acaso tu mamá tampoco te enseñó a tratar a tus mayores ¡¿dónde está ella? ¡¿EH?! –le regañó, la niña lo miró molesta con los mofletes hinchados.

-ella… - la niña empezó a sobar sus ojos –ella… -su voz empezó a quebrarse, estaba a punto de llorar – ella…¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA! – la niña levanto un pañal sucio del suelo y lo metió en la boca de Natsu. La pequeña escapó mientras natsu escupía todo lo que tenía de saliva y maldecía a la niña.

-Eso estuvo mal… la hiciste llorar – dijo el chico rubio de antes.

-¡Ella me tiró un plátano y metió un pañal en mi boca!

-Sí… y a ella le arrojaron una bolsa entera de basura, mientras cantaba… que feo lo que te pasó ¿cierto? – dijo sarcástico el rubio. Natsu se calló, recién reflexiono lo que le había gritado a la niña. Se levantó dejando la bolsa de ingredientes en el suelo. – ¿No viste su ojos?, tal vez ella no tiene mamá y tú la insultaste…pobrecita… - Natsu lo vio con pesadez.

-¿Te diviertes diciendo eso…?

-No mucho…bueno sí…y bastante – Natsu lo ignoró dispuesto a seguir su camino.

-Hey, te estas olvidando esto – le dijo el rubio refiriéndose a la bolsa llena de comida.

-Eso no es mío…-mintió.- Un hombre lo dejó ahí, ya volverá. ¡Ah! Y que no se te ocurra coger nada de esa bolsa, tampoco es tuyo. –diciendo esto Natsu volvió a girarse.

-¿Vas por ese camino? –le preguntó el chico. A Natsu le empezaba a cansar. –No te lo recomiendo, se rumorea que los sujetos de fuego y metal volverán a aparecer por ahí.

-¿Y qué si se aparecen? ¿Creí que "el tipo de fuego" nos estaba ayudando?–

-¿Ayudarnos? ¡Mira a tu alrededor, amigo! ¿A esto tú le llamas ayuda? ¡Esos sujetos solo vinieron a destruirnos como lo hizo silian hace nueve años! – le gritó. Las personas a su alrededor temblaron. Natsu enfureció

-¡No lo compares con Silian! ¡Él no es cómo ese maldito! ¡Tú no lo conoces!

-¡AH! ¡¿Y TÚ SÍ?! – gritó.

-¿Natsu? ¿Jellal? –Erza apareció enfrente de ellos. Natsu miró a su amiga y luego al rubio. ¿Se conocían? -¡¿Lo conoces?! –le grito a su amiga

-¡¿Tú lo conoces?! –le gritó esta de vuelta.

-No…yo…lo acabo de hacer ¡Oye! ¡¿Tú la conoces?! –

-yo sí la conozco –dijo tranquilo el rubio. Natsu tenía la boca abierta.

-¡Te conoce! –

-¡Sí! –

Minutos después los tres se encontraban sentados en una banca en el parque de Wizarding central. Natsu miraba desconfiado y resentido a Jellal. Erza estaba en medio de ambos, notablemente incómoda. El castaño miró con atención al rubio que solo lo ignoraba.

-Entonces…¿sí se conocen? –

-¡QUE SÍ! – le gritaron erza y Jellal al mismo tiempo.

-Natsu, él fue el chico que me ayudó cuando me quede dormida en el parque de Wizarding noroeste. ¡Te lo conté! – le gruñó su amiga. Natsu se acomodó los lentes para ver mejor a Jellal. No estaba muy seguro de qué decirle. Le caía mal pero sabía que tenía que alabar lo que había hecho por su amiga esa noche.

-pff... Aunque no quiera admitirlo, fue oportu…

-¿Quieres beber algo, Erza Scarlet?

-claro…

-¡NO ME IGNOREN!

-Yo soy la que debería invitarte, después de todo tú ya hiciste algo por mí – decía la castaña sonriendo. A natsu le salía humo por las orejas. Los dos le estaban ignorando completamente.

El calor empezó a acentuarse y a natsu también le urgía tomar agua…

\- Erza, yo también quiero algo para tomar…

-¿Así? Entonces cómpratelo… -le dijo su amiga bruscamente. Eso fue una estaca clavada en el pecho de Natsu. Jellal rió levemente burlándose del castaño

-¿Y tú de qué diablos te ríes?

-De ti, es obvio…-natsu tenía graves intenciones de arrancarse todo su cabello y quedar calvo. De repente erza dio un pequeño grito que sorprendió a ambos chicos.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –gritaron ambos chicos. A diferencia de Natsu, Jellal lucia mucho más asustado, como si él supiera el porqué del grito y lo que vendría después, nuestro castaño se percató de esto. Erza volteó para ver al rubio.

-Lo siento, pero tendrá que ser para otro día. Recordé que Natsu y yo tenemos algo importante que hacer. ¿Qué dices? ¿a las 6 el martes en Hollybucks?

-s…sí –respondió Jellal todavía recuperándose de su sorpresa y temor, a Natsu le pareció muy extraño, es más pensó que Jellal no se había dado cuenta de lo que le propuso Erza.

-Adiós –se despidió su amiga jalando el brazo de natsu llevándole a las afueras del parque.

-¿lo…lo viste? Fue muy extraño –balbuceaba natsu pero Erza no le hizo caso. -¿por qué nos fuimos? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Es otra de tus mentiras?.—preguntaba a su amiga, la castaña vio con melancolía a su amigo, Natsu comprendió al instante.

-Natsu…Maynard llamó a Gray. Él está en Fliegen Zield con Laxus y los demás.

-¿Qué? – A natsu le pareció muy extraño ese hecho-¿qué hace él ahí? ¿Por qué nos quieren?

-Maynard y Laxus…están decididos a borrarnos la memoria…-decía la pelirroja triste.

-¿QUÉ? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡NO DESPUÉS DE TODO POR LO QUE HEMOS PASADO!— gritó enfurecido – No voy a permitirlo, Gray tampoco debe hacerlo ¡Ninguno!

-Natsu intente transformarme pero nada sucedió, yo ya no tengo mi force… ¡DIME! ¡Qué puedo hacer sin mi force! – a natsu las palabras de erza casi lo paralizan. Acaso erza estaba…

-¿tú…tú….estás de acuerdo con eso? – Le preguntó pasmado por sus palabras, erza solo bajo la mirada. No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, el chico de antes observaba y escuchaba todo lo que decían, esperando el momento perfecto para actuar.


End file.
